Shades of Gray
by RySenkari
Summary: -Follows "A Tale Of Two Apprentices"- Red X, aka Sanza Salazar, has settled down with Terra and into a life of normalcy. But when one of Red X's excursions goes horribly wrong and Sanza is accused of terrible crimes, a mysterious figure arrives...
1. New Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, this would be on TV and not here.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: About Sanza/Red X: When he's wearing the mask, he's Red X. When he's not, he's Sanza. Simple as that.

SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This fanfic was not written by me!! This was written by an author named 'oneortheother', who gave me his express permission (and in fact insisted!) that it be posted on this account. **This is the fourth installment of the Sanza Salazar saga, following "A Tale of Two Apprentices". Read the last three fanfics in the series before you read this. Also, this fic COMPLETELY IGNORES the events of the fifth season (with the exception of "Go"). For the purposes of this fic, "Things Change" NEVER HAPPENED.

O-O-O

It had been an average day for Sanza Salazar, average in a sense that after that fateful incident two months ago that had completely changed his life, he had grown to accept his new routine. Sanza Ruiz Salazar, one-time master thief, was once proud bearer of the title of most wanted thief in Jump City, but that really was all in the past. These days Sanza and his ominous alter-ego, the eager kleptomaniac, the compulsive-stealing disorder sufferer/embracer, the ex-notorious Red X, had both very much changed from the first time the powerful one-of-a kind Red X suit had came into Sanza's possession. Red X had walked on both sides of the law, straying along the fine line between light and dark, the difference between being free and being misguided. He had been one of Jump City most fearsome and lethal scoundrels, one of its most proficient thieves, one of its many scourges and one of the names spoken with such contempt and scorn by the everyday citizen. Yet he had also been one of its most revered heroes, one of the most noble saviors of the city, one of the most noble and efficient warriors, one of Jump City's many heroic saviors and one of the names spoken with reverence and awe by the everyday citizen.

The young Hispanic teenager had indeed walked on both sides of the law, though nowadays he did consider his thieving days behind him, at least mostly. But Sanza had vowed to only don his Red X suit and all its power when there was a clear, noble purpose to it, to keep from pursuing that enjoyable ritual of stealing again. After all, Sanza was practically the definition of a redeemed villain these days. It wasn't entirely an optional choice. During a previous mission in Los Angeles, while pursuing a dangerous and devious supervillain who had ambitious schemes to destroy the City of Angels, Sanza had unintentionally revealed his secret identity and alter-ego as Red X on national television. Undoubtedly an act with potentially severe consequences, as Sanza Salazar as the thieving addict that was Red X had committed numerous crimes, and now the Jump City police department and the respective technological firms which the master thief had stolen from could press charges. But thankfully due to Red X's involvement in the saving of Los Angeles, he was unbelievably offered an official pardon straight from the president himself. The gesture was graciously accepted by Sanza, who was quite relieved he wouldn't be going to jail for a long time due to the sins of his thieving past.

Now a model citizen who was simply determined to remain strong and vigilant in case evil ever returned to threaten the city, Red X was currently training regularly with the Teen Titans, the resident superhero group who still considered him a friend despite how Sanza as his conniving alter-ego had once fought them on a regular basis. Sanza, the masked master thief Red X had once upon a time stolen for no purpose aside from the sheer thrill and exhilaration from committing such exciting deeds. He had fought the Titans, including the attractive orange-skinned Tamaranian Starfire, partially because of how they always seemed to try to show up and stop Red X from stealing his technological trinkets and partially because Red X simply enjoyed dueling with the Titans, often winning despite the odds being stacked against him… five-on-one at any given time. Having a lethal suit that was wholly designed to counteract the abilities of the five Titans in question was an encouraging factor in not fearing the Titans.

The unique and destructive Red X suit was initially created by the Boy Wonder and leader of the Teen Titans, one-time understudy of the great Batman, Robin himself. The skintight outfit worked by using the expensive power source that was the miracle polymer Xynothium. Sanza was no physicist or engineer, but he understood that Xynothium was required for the suit to work. However, finding the elusive compound was a whole different matter. Most of Sanza's first thieving experiences were hunting for fuel for his suit. But thankfully, not long after Sanza had obtained the suit, he had managed to get his gloved hands on a priceless Xynothium self-staining reactor, formerly a Lysentian military secret. Thanks to this gadget, the suit had enough of the unique polymer that was the compound Xynothium to power the suit's many weapons and tools infinitely. Though the suit he now proudly called his own bore quite a history, the youthful leader of the Titans had created the suit to attempt to go undercover as a lethally-efficient thief to try to catch out a nefarious supervillain who had been terrorizing the city for quite some time. Regardless of its previous uses and purposes, the suit had very many weapons and tools. When Robin had been designing the suit, he had anticipated authentically fighting against his friends and fellow Titans. However, since Robin did not actually possess any powers, the Boy Wonder had decided to artificially augment the suit to even the odds against his fellow super-powered comrades. After all, the only way Robin's mission for the suit was to succeed was if he could sell the deception through stealing and fighting of Jump City's resident protectors, the Teen Titans, and hope that the villain he was trying to take by surprise would trust him.

Robin's ingenious scheme had however failed miserably, but the fact remained, or namely the suit still remained, the suit which had the handy power of being able to counteract and overwhelm the abilities of the Teen Titans. The suit offered circuit-shocking charges to the deal with the robotic warrior that was Cyborg, chunks of expanding red goo to hamper and reduce the effect on the transformative abilities of the green Teen Titan that was Beast Boy, sticky adhesive tape to interrupt the focusing chants of the half-demoness telepath that was Raven, and extremely strong metallic Xynothium bands to neutralize the strength and energy blasts of the striking yet strong Tamaranian that was Starfire. The suit's ingenious inventor Robin had even included an entangling net and Xynothium blades for hand-to-hand combat. These were to help sell the deception during a false makeshift battle with 'Robin' and 'Red X', in which an incognito Robin basically fought a hologram of himself simply to try to fool the other Titans.

But only Sanza was the real Red X now. And despite the fact that Sanza had basically stolen the suit right from under their noses, Robin didn't insist on him returning to suit to him, despite him being the original owner and creator. This was a fact that Sanza truly found reassuring that perhaps the Titans all did actually did trust him as a friend now, and Terra had helped convince the more skeptical ones. The Hispanic teenager couldn't say how grateful he was for that fact, while Sanza accepted that the suit wasn't all important, and he certainly could function and be happy without it. But for better or worse, the incredible Red X suit was part of who he was, part of his identity and despite all Sanza had going for him, he still craved, enjoyed the rush of adrenaline and the thrill of the chase. He didn't especially wish to become just plain old Sanza Salazar again, especially after all he had seen and experienced. In a way, Sanza just didn't the ride to be over. After all, who would? Sanza had been through so many experiences since the suit had came into his possession, and was immensely grateful for all the suit was capable of doing. But there were days Sanza couldn't help but daydream, wonder, about what could have happened, if he could have gotten that teleporter to work…

Sanza figured it was something like human nature to look back on events, all the mistakes he had made and wish you could somehow change all that had happened. About what he could have done differently, what he could change, the difference it would have made. But Sanza knew it wouldn't have meant that much and obtaining the reactor and sacrificing the ability to teleport had been a necessary loss. The reactor meant Sanza no long had to go out 'purchasing' Xynothium for dubious sources, albeit at the cost of losing one of the handier Xynothium tools, the teleporter which due to being the most taxing on the Xynothium fuel supply meaning that very high-purity Xynothium would be required in order for it to work. While it was certainly an acceptable loss, being able to teleport made life much easier and Sanza did miss not being able to appear anywhere he wanted on a whim. But it made his exploits more exciting, and that was what Sanza lived for.

And what was life if not a challenge?

O-O-O

Recently, as all of Jump City and much of the world realized the secret identity of the elusive master thief, Red X, Sanza had become somewhat of a celebrity. These days, everywhere he went people would recognize him and greet him, although often in very different ways. Some people would bluster one about his recent heroic exploits, some would judge and criticize him (these were the ones to avoid and ignore) and a small few would even ask Sanza for an autograph, which was flattering to say the least, albeit a bit strange. Though all in all, life was very good.

However this day, this frosty, chilly day, during mid-winter, would soon prove to be vastly different from the blissful existence that Sanza had become accustomed to. Sanza groggily awoke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring. As he sleepily got up and got dressed, ready for another dull day of school, he was slightly invigorated that he could actually take his time and have some breakfast with his family and the girl that gave him meaning in his life, the one who had almost single-handedly persuaded him to give up the thrills of being master thief Red X, Terra. This was due to the fact that it was Sanza's senior year, and his mother Maria had finally succumbed to his begging and had allowed him to purchase a car, seeing as how he could use his car to drive Terra to school with him as well.

Then right on cue, after Sanza had brushed his teeth and went down the stairs, tempted by the aroma of his mom's breakfast, he greeted Terra. She was sporting her normal Titans outfit, a tight black t-shirt and baggy, khaki cargo shorts. Terra was sitting at the kitchen table conversing with Maddy who today seemed surprisingly energetic at this time of day, rambling on about some random girly topic as the smiling Terra looked up and waved happily to Sanza. She was positively beaming with happiness. As she finished off her conversation with Sanza's vibrant and gossipy sister Maddy, she pushed off from the table and walked over to greet Sanza.

"I still think Raven's cloak would look cooler in black, Maddy," Terra replied to her companion's comment, as she walked over to give Sanza a 'special good morning'.

"No way! It would look way cooler in purple!" Sanza's dark-haired sister squealed in protest as their amusing debate over the interesting fashion choices of the Teen Titan gals came to an end.

Sanza, who still had interesting memories of the time he had been stuck in Raven's head due to a mystical magic mirror which he had been forced to get, recalled the lustful Purple Raven, bringing back amusing memories. However, mercifully, Terra's greeting promptly knocked him out of his stupor.

"Morning, Sanza!" Terra smiled as she leaned forever and gave Sanza a quick kiss on the lips, which he eagerly accepted and returned. This was certainly a welcome start to the day. Terra was hot and soft to the touch, her long blonde hair smelled of shampoo and her breath like minty toothpaste. Sanza certainly wouldn't consider himself a romantic, but it was things like this that really made him actually consider becoming one, Sanza wondered how he could possibly explain, possibly describe the comforting warmth he felt when he was with her, the amazing buzz he got when he kissed her and the impossible-to-describe warm fuzzy feeling he got when he was simply in the presence of her. The reassuring fact was that simply being in the same room with her undoubtedly brightened up his whole day, and today seemed to be no exception.

_"This is what it's like to be in love_." Sanza thought, trying to phrase it simply.  
_"With the finest girl in the world..."_

"Eww, get a room guys!" Maddy exclaimed, making a disgusted face as she interrupted Sanza and Terra's near-daily romantic interlude, though Sanza and Terra both knew she was just joking around.

Sanza promptly then unwound herself from Terra and laughed, "If it wasn't so early we might…"

This garnered an amusing response from Terra as she giggled at his incredulous idea, playfully punching him on the shoulder and telling him not to tease his little sister.

"C'mon Sanza, your mom is preparing breakfast, let's help her set the table," Terra said as she gestured Sanza to follow her.

As Sanza said "good morning" to his mom, who was preparing pancakes, the perfect delicious warm food to stave off the cold during these chilly times, he heard her nag him to take a jacket because the weather forecast said it would be very cold tonight… perhaps even some snow. Sanza just nodded his head as he looked out the window. It certainly didn't look like a very chilly day, but he decided that perhaps his mom did know best and he removed an adequate amount of silverware from the drawer and gave it to Terra to set the table.

As Sanza walked up the stairs to his closet to pick up his jacket, he could hear Terra and Maddy resume their conversation, though Sanza couldn't help but be amazed how they could have such a great interest in something like fashion. Sanza had always thought that if it was comfortable and functional that would be good enough without a ton of frilly things and the like. This was a comment which he happily let the two fashionable females know about, which spurred his dear sister Maddy to ridicule him for leaving Terra to set the table,

"I thought you were meant to be a gentleman, Sanza!"

Despite his little sister's annoying remark, Sanza couldn't help but feel so happy, that this was his life on a daily basis; he sometimes truly did struggle to think how it could be any better. He loved his family very much, while his sister could be annoying and pestering at times, Sanza knew that his sister really adored and admired him and he was so grateful for that support, because despite whatever he did, even if he felt he had done the wrong thing, she would always be willing to be his moral pillar and someone who would always support him.

As Sanza chuckled to himself as he walked over to his closet and picked out a jacket to wear over his sweater, but while he was there he couldn't help but gaze momentarily in the mirror.

"_Vanity always was a tough sin to avoid…" _Sanza thought. He couldn't help but admire how much more toned and streamlined he felt his body had gotten ever since that gruesome 12-day straight training session he had done with the sadly recently-deceased True Master Chu-Hui. Sanza still went to church and did all the things a good Catholic was meant to do, like going to a confessional every week and the like. But he still felt he wasn't all he could be. After all Sanza still wasn't that good of a Catholic; he had thought that he had probably broken all ten of the famous Ten Commandments one time or another. But he still did his best to try to do what the big guy upstairs thought was right and despite the fact that Sanza had violated the vows and commandments on numerous occasions, Sanza really actually hoped that he could just 'allow the light of God to flow inside of him and no longer feel the urge to sin'.

However, it was never as easily said as done.

Though recently Sanza had really turned into quite the Samaritan, he had saved the city with the Titans, essentially renounced his life of thievery and was only donning his Red X suit when there was a clear purpose to it, not just having trivial fun and embracing the thrill he got from stealing rare and priceless technology, dodging complex security entanglements, even fighting the Titans. Nowadays, the Titans and Sanza were on considerably good terms, as Terra and Sanza both went off to train with the Titans every now and then to continue to hone their skills should the need arise. The couple were certainly willing to aid the Titans in combat against the city's many villains. Red X had really turned into quite the hero.

_"Considering what I've done, I think I'm almost entitled to a bit of vanity…"  
_

O-O-O

As Sanza and Terra both arrived in their familiar high school in Sanza's flashy new ride, they were greeted by another couple, the couple of Steve and Cleo, as Cleo steered her car into the available space right next to the space where Sanza had parked his car. While the passengers of both vehicles alighted, Sanza couldn't but hope that Cleo wasn't still angry at the 'little incident' that had happened so long ago. That little incident was the traumatic event that had perhaps changed Cleo forever, it was the tragedy that drove her away from Sanza, despite the fact that he had saved her. That little incident was when the rich, sadistic, perverted Lonnie Jarvin had come into the room in which Cleo had been imprisoned and had stolen Cleo's innocence... had raped her repeatedly.

Lonnie Jarvin and his cruel father, Nicholas Jarvin were a pair of wealthy businessmen who had been involved in a evil plot to level and wreck the city for greedy financial gain, hoping to profit from all the money they could make from the restorations. Sanza knew that after that night, Cleo's feeling had certainly gone sour. She had blamed him for everything that had happened to her in the hands of the heartless Lonnie Jarvin and despite the fact that Red X had knocked nine bells out of him, it didn't change anything. Cleo's abduction was Sanza's fault, as the Jarvins had only taken Cleo to ensure Sanza, namely Red X, wouldn't stop them. The were essentially holding her hostage to keep her then-boyfriend Sanza, aka Red X, from aiding the Titans in thwarting their plans. However, thanks to some decisive action from the Titans and Red X, the Jarvins had been stopped, the city had been saved, and Cleo had been freed. But that didn't change what had happened to Cleo. Even the fact that both of the insidious Jarvins that had participated in the plot were gone, missing and presumed dead, it still just didn't change anything for Cleo. It failed to put her at peace.

But it seemed that time truly did heal all wounds. Cleo was happy again. Over time, she had managed to forget about most of the horrors that had happened to her in the hands of Lonnie Jarvin and had almost completely recovered, both emotionally and physically. And she seemed to be like just as she was when she and Sanza had been in love with each other… the fun amiable redhead. Sanza wondered if they could be friends again. Cleo had said she had finally forgiven Sanza but she still hadn't talked to him much these days, opting to spend more of her time engaged with school work and her boyfriend, Steve.

As Sanza exited form his car, he made eye contact with his ex. Cleo didn't look upset and she certainly wasn't simply avoiding him like she used to do. It was a good sign; perhaps she truly had forgiven him and no longer blamed and resented him for what had happened, Sanza still help fond memories of what it was like when he was with Cleo, he and the sweet redhead had a real good thing going long ago. _"Perhaps I can rekindle an old flame…"_

But Sanza quickly pushed the thought away from his mind, knowing that coveting and cheating were both sins. Sanza wanted to avoid intentionally sinning, he sinned plenty of times when he wasn't even aware about than he was! And he was with Terra now! As Sanza tried to focus his mind on what was happening right now, Cleo's cheerful voiced snapped him out of his trance.

"Heya guys!"

Sanza craned his neck and smiled as he looked over at Cleo who had just exited her car and was slamming the door shut. He gave her a 'good friend'-smile to make sure Terra didn't think anything of it. Sanza was truly quite grateful when Terra responded with a similar greeting to Cleo and Steve. As they all walked off from the parking area, and just chatted as a group, Sanza couldn't help but be slightly relieved, he'd assumed that there might be some friction between Terra and Cleo, considering Cleo was Sanza's ex after all. Sanza and Steve both lagged behind as the girls happily nattered on about the kind of thing girls talk about.

Steve was a friend of Sanza's who was in many of his classes, he was also a Christian, though a different denomination from Sanza. He and Sanza began conversing, his short blonde hair gleaming in the morning sun as they walked behind the girls. After they chatted and gossiped for a while, Sanza noted how Steve seemed to be positively beaming with confidence and happiness. Sanza didn't remember his blonde friend being this outspoken before, Steve had previously been more the strong-but-silent type but these days he seemed so much… cockier? No, that wasn't the word for it… maybe 'candid' or 'daring' was more appropriate but still Sanza couldn't quite put his finger on it…

Sanza had a theory about his Christian friend's transformation, he figured having Cleo in his life, having someone who cared about him and supported him, having a girl as great as her had really changed him, and it looked like it was for the better.

"_She changed me too… and for the better I hope, you treat her well Stevie boy, or I'll-"  
_

A familiar and very interesting topic promptly came up, interrupting Sanza's train of thought.

"Wow, man, I heard about you being Red X," Steve remarked casually.

Sanza couldn't actually tell if Steve was criticizing him, sure Red X was a renowned, infamous, practically super powered thief but we was also a hero who had saved the city, Sanza wasn't sure which aspect of Red X Steve was referring to. But seeing as how Steve was a Christian as well, he could be slamming Sanza for not following the most basic of God's rules, the Ten Commandments… most notably 'thou shall not steal'! But Sanza couldn't really tell from Steve's tone... so he opted for the safe route.

"Yup, that's me," nodded Sanza, looking for a response.

"Woah! I can't believe you did all that stuff like saving the city, that's so exciting!" Steve said as he ran his hand through his hair, almost a bit envious of the fact Sanza basically had superpowers and had done all this adventurous stuff.

"Actually, I did almost get killed quite a few times, so it isn't actual as fantastical as you make it sound."

"But being a superhero has got to have some serious perks right?" Steve asked curiously.

"Actually… it was kinda more profitable when I was a thief. Though being a hero does certainly grant you a few perks…" said Sanza, as his eyes went to the skinny frame of the blonde girl who had been his ultimate treasure, perhaps the greatest reward of 'playing the hero'… winning Terra's heart.

Steve noticed the glazed over look in Sanza's eyes as he looked over at the blonde in front of them and he worked out exactly what he was thinking about.

"Congrats on getting the girl dude, I mean slammin' a Titan! That's just classy." Steve grinned mischievously, teasing Sanza as he nudged him gently, taking care to turn the volume down so that the girls ahead of them wouldn't be able to hear them.

Sanza returned the grin, not just because he knew exactly what Steve had in mind but also because he was amazed as his friend's conversion, the Steve of yesteryear would never have dared say something like that, especially nowhere near the vicinity of the females in question as well.

"So what's it like with Cleo? She doing better?" Sanza asked quizzically, still concerned for Cleo, they had been good friends after all.

"Well she was miserable for a bit, after you and her, y'know… breakup. But eventually after those crazy bots tore up the school, she y'know, opened up to me. And then we have the present." Steve stated, smirking as he gave Sanza a knowing grin. Communicating exactly what he meant by 'opened up to me'. As Sanza grinned back, he couldn't help but feel a bit conflicted, in a way he was glad that his friend Steve had scored, but he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous, he had really liked Cleo after all…

After this interesting conversation with Steve, they had finally arrived at the entrance to Sanza's high school and the two groups had both parted ways, both pairs giving respective good byes. Cleo and Terra were looking to ask Marcy about some slumber party and Steve and Sanza were finishing up their chat about the baseball exploits of Jump City's home team, the Jump City Zeppelins. As Steve and Cleo went off to their lessons and Terra and Sanza went to off to continue with off to their classes, it was normal life as usual for all. A normal life... normal friends, normal problems... that was the best part of the return to normality for Sanza.

O-O-O

After a considerably typical day of school, hearing his teacher drone on about theorems and other stuff he couldn't give a damn about, Sanza was still coping with his onset of fame, or perhaps even infamy, as several of his teachers and other students were certainly treating him differently. For example… his physics teacher, who had been a vocal protestor of how 'Red X was a heartless and crazed thief' for quite a while, sent him to detention for a non-existent act that had somehow offended him. This act didn't really come as any surprise to Sanza, who got in enough trouble at school anyway, but it was perhaps a first to be sent to the dean for something he hadn't even done. Thankfully, Sanza had managed to weasel out of it. The last thing he wanted was to spend a day with the demonic detention supervisor, Mr. Backlund.

And his mathematics lesson had certainly been amusing to say the least. Math class was usually pretty dull, but Terra was in his class and sat next to him, which certainly made it much more tolerable than usual. She smiled at him, playing the attentive student but giggling and conversing with Sanza when the teacher's back was turned. Sanza looked over at Mrs. Perlitz, the young Math teacher who Sanza had previously, in a moment of weakness, foolishly asked for advice regarding how he could get Terra to be his girlfriend. Needless to say the advice to buy her flowers had been pretty useless, but seeing as how Mrs. Perlitz's eyes seemed to almost admire the practical aura that the couple gave off, Sanza just felt that she had realized he had succeeded. Mrs. Perlitz did, and was noting the subtle details that made up her theory as she observed the class while she taught. It was subtle, but there was something about the way the pair's eyes meet and the way the tone of their voices slightly changed when they addressed each other. That much was undeniable.

Today, Mrs. Perlitz seemed to be especially acute about in her observation skills. And when she had gathered enough to prove her suspicions, she summoned Sanza outside. The Hispanic teen, who had been chatting with his friends when the stern-looking teacher called for him, was actually a bit worried he might have gotten in trouble… but as soon as he was outside and saw the stern scowl on his young-looking teacher's face disappear, he knew it had been a false alarm. The teacher just gave Sanza a smile, a smile that communicated how happy she was that her student had succeeded on his mission, even if she hadn't been able to help at all.

"Congratulations, Sanza… Terra likes you. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are, Mrs. P. Thanks," Sanza replied with a light laugh and a near-identical ear-to-ear grin on his face. He was quite tempted to divulge some details about exactly how much Terra liked him, but Sanza knew that gossip spread like wildfire around here so he felt it was best to just keep quiet.

Then his teacher asked a question Sanza would rather not answer. "Did my advice help?"

Sanza just grinned back, as he slowly trod back to the Math classroom, taking care to do his best to remove the smirk from his face as he heard the click-clack sound of his teacher's stiletto heels as she followed him in the corridor still lightly chuckling. Both pupil and teacher both arrived back in the classrooms, doing their best to look as stony-faced and impassive as possible, but their eyes betrayed their true feelings. Sanza walked back to his seat and sat down while Mrs. Perlitz barked out orders for the class.

Terra leaned over and mumbled out of the corner of her mouth, "What happened? Did you get in trouble?"

Sanza just smiled at her, smiling at how Mrs. Perlitz had said she could practically see the chemistry between them in the air, smiling because she cared enough to ask and just smiling because of the sheer bubbly happiness he was feeling, it was an irrational feeling but that didn't mean it wasn't enjoyable. He shifted his body slightly, preparing his reply.  
He leaned over, parted the hair around Terra's ear so he could whisper in her ear and recapped what had happened in the corridor with Mrs. Perlitz. Looking at Terra's wonderful giggling face, Sanza couldn't help but lightly chuckle back at the funnier parts of the story.

The Math teacher in question, who was currently trying to get her class to pay attention so they could learn trigonometry, noticed Sanza and Terra giggling in the back, but to give her credit she at least gave them a few more moments to let Sanza finish up his amusing little tale before telling him off.

"Please pay attention in my class, Mr. Salazar!"

Sanza nodded happily as he shifted his body so he was facing his teacher and the whiteboard. As he let Mrs. Perlitz's mathematical lecture wash over him, he felt Terra's hand gently grasp his from under the desk. Sanza couldn't turn to look at her without looking like he was slacking off again, but he could just tell she bore the same identical dopey smile on her face.

He could just sense it.

O-O-O

Sanza and Terra sat on the school steps as they watched the hectic school buses fly out of the parking lot. Life seemed to be too fast, there were times you really needed time to just stop and smell the roses.

So that's exactly what Sanza opted to do, though perhaps his metaphorical rose was the tranquil flower that was his beloved girlfriend Terra as they just set and let minutes flow past them. What they were doing wasn't so important as they both walked off from the steps to the nearby garden. The important thing was they were doing things together and Sanza was happy to just spend his time talking and being with his girl.

Terra was griping about how horrid her afternoon classes (which Sanza weren't in) just happened to be.

"Phys ed is so bad! Our usual teacher wasn't there so we got a sub and we were so unlucky!"

"Your substitute teacher can't have been that bad," laughed Sanza, amused by Terra's exaggerated rant.

"It was Mr. Backlund!"

"Good ol' Mr. Asslund, how was he? Did he send the whole class into detention?" Sanza laughed cheerily.

"Nearly. But that would have been good! He made the whole class do punishment laps because these boys made fun of him!"

Sanza was practically rolling on the floor laughing at this point, but he stood up and asked her teasingly, "But you're a Titan! I thought you could take rigorous training."

"Well technically I am, but-"

Sanza interrupted her midsentence by smoothly going around behind the pacing Terra and wrapping his arms around her. He then allowed his fingers to gently squeeze and massage around her ribcage, causing Terra to let out a series of adorable squeaks as Sanza counted her ribs. Her giggling intensified, until she complete forgot to finish her sentence. Sanza continued roaming his fingers up along her sensitive ribcage, gently squeezing and tickling along her abdomen before he stopped to give her a brief breather.

She was wriggling about a little, to try to avoid the teasing tickles… but is wasn't like she really wanted to escape, she wasn't thrashing about or anything. Terra was just playing along, which indicated to Sanza that maybe she was enjoying this just as much as he was… maybe even more based on the way she was giggling, though that could have just been due to ticklish ribs.

"I thought you Titans practically all had six-packs, I'm sure you have some endurance," said Sanza jokingly as he stroked his fingers along Terra's ribcage again.

"Hehee… not all of us, Sanza!" came Terra's giggled reply as she squirmed gently, trying to playfully avoid Sanza's teasing fingers. She eventually gave up and tried to tickle him back.

"Let's see your six-pack then, Sanza!"

After a bit more of this foreplay, Terra spun loose and turned around, so that she was facing Sanza. They were both a little giggly (or in Terra's case very giggly), and both of them, without saying a word, just embraced each other. Perhaps it was moments like this that they both lived for. The couple exchanged a quick peck on the lips before murmuring softly...

"I'll see you later, okay?" Terra whispered.

"Take care…"

And with that they were both off on their separate roles. As enjoyable as it was as a couple, they both had tasks they could only accomplish on their own.

Sanza had homework. Terra had a sleepover.

Life can't all be that exciting, sometimes it was just… ordinary.

And that really wasn't a bad thing.

O-O-O

This is mostly a recapping chapter just reminding you lot what has happened, and all that has changed, enjoy the recap!

Next up: Chapter II- Slumbering Affairs


	2. Slumbering Affairs

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, this would be on TV and not here.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: About Sanza/Red X: When he's wearing the mask, he's Red X. When he's not, he's Sanza. Simple as that.

SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This fanfic was not written by me!! This was written by an author named 'oneortheother', who gave me his express permission (and in fact insisted!) that it be posted on this account. **This is the fourth installment of the Sanza Salazar saga, following "A Tale of Two Apprentices". Read the last three fanfics in the series before you read this. Also, this fic COMPLETELY IGNORES the events of the fifth season (with the exception of "Go"). For the purposes of this fic, "Things Change" NEVER HAPPENED.

O-O-O

Terra quickly ran over to her friend Marcy's place, her backpack loaded with all the things she would need for the slumber party slung over her back. Marcy lived about one street away from her boyfriend Rob, who was one of Sanza's best buddies. Marcy lived quite near the school, so it was only a short trek till she arrived at Marcy's place. The reason Terra was running was that she had just realized her enjoyable romantic interlude with Sanza had taken quite a bit of time and she was now running late. She regretted declining Sanza's gentlemanly offer of giving her his jacket, as she just wore her long sleeved t-shirt and long khaki cargo shorts, which all offered very little protection from the cool breeze that was quite bracing at this hour.

The blonde geomancer eventually arrived at the modest house where the girls-only sleepover was taking place. Terra walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell, a smile already present on her pale face, a smile that was equally present on the girl that went to answer the door. Sanza's ex-girlfriend Cleo opened the door for her. She also had been invited to the slumber party, though Terra couldn't help but notice that the smile on Cleo's face, the same happy, bubbly, giggly smile that was on her own, seem to flicker ever so slightly, as if Cleo wasn't all that happy to see Terra. But it was probably nothing, maybe just a trick of the light.

"Hey, it's you! Come on in Terra, we're all waiting for you," greeted Cleo, averting Terra's eyes as she swung the door open and invited her in.

Terra couldn't but sense something in Cleo's voice and demeanor that maybe there was something that was just amiss. Was the redhead angry at her? Cleo had no reason to have anything against Terra, did she? They both had enjoyed a perfectly genial conversation the other morning, so Terra couldn't really imagine what she had done to upset her in the last couple of hours, she hadn't even seen her since lunchtime. Either way, Terra followed Cleo inside. Cleo led Terra to a large basement, where the girls were set up to have their slumber party. Terra and the five girls had made it a part of their regular schedule to try to set up a sleepover every fortnight or so. her two old friends from her brief stint in Murakami School had came along as well, and over the months the girls had all banded together to become good friends, though they all made an effort to stress that it was 'girls' night out' and made an oath to not invite their boyfriends in or anything. Undoubtedly a noble crusade…

As the pair made their way down the creaky stairs they were promptly welcomed by their happy host, Marcy. Having been preparing things beforehand, Marcy had already gotten changed, and she was wearing thin purple pants and a matching sleeveless purple tanktop, while her feet were clad in a pair of cute bunny slippers.

"Any word from the others?" Cleo asked, as she had a seat on one of the sleeping bags on the floor, stretching her arms above her head. She was still in her street clothes, a dark green sweater that accented her eyes, a long black skirt and dark nylon stockings. She jiggled her feet, which were in a pair of simple slippers that Marcy had lent her.

"Yeah, where is everyone? Couldn't any of the other girls make it?" Terra inquired, as she took her sleeping bag out of her backpack and laid it down.

"Uhh... Debbie said she had homework," Marcy replied, a bit embarrassed that most of their ranks hadn't made it.

"Hah! Typical Deb, always leaving things till the last minute," chuckled Cleo, making fun of their often absent-minded friend.

"Um, Ashley is out with her boyfriend," stuttered Marcy.

"What ever happened to girls' night out? She's always been ditching us since she's been dating that new guy Andre," complained Terra.

"Though you can hardly blame Ash though… That foreign exchange student Andre is such a hunk…" Marcy sighed before she realized her mistake, as she began shaking her dirty-blonde head frantically. "Wait, don't tell Rob I said that!"

Cleo and Terra both burst out in laughter, and Cleo reassured Marcy… "I wouldn't worry Marcy, I bet he isn't the jealous type."

"…and Rhiannon got arrested."

Cleo was surprised that their friend had been insane enough to let that happen.

"Seriously? I didn't think that limey girl was the type to go try to rob a store..."

That 'limey' girl was one of her old friends from Murakami school, Rhiannon 'Nannon' Holmes was one of her best friends. She was of British descent with platinum-blonde hair and a bit of a rebellious streak, she had always had a flexible relationship with the law but it was still a bit saddening to hear one of her good friends had had a bad run in with the police and all.

"Actually she got busted for doing drugs... according to her mother anyway," Marcy added reluctantly.

This information shocked Terra. "Woah, seriously? That sucks…"

While Nannon had always been a rebellious and daring individual, it was foreboding to think that she had been foolish enough to do something like try drugs without regard for the consequences, even if she thought it was just harmless fun.

"Hah, though her mom could just have grounded her and made that up," smiled Marcy, trying to lighten the mood, though it was a sad smile as they thought about their friend.

"So it's just the three of us tonight?" Terra asked, hoping she could perhaps bond with Cleo a bit more. Sure they were friends now, but they weren't exactly close and Terra couldn't help but feel there was still just a little bit of tension between them.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Marcy, eagerly playing the good host. She was often the host for these kinds of things, simple because she was so good at it. Marcy made a great host.

Terra shrugged as she took her space, undoing the straps on her dark grey boots, revealing her long black socks as Cleo replied, "We could chat for a while, and then maybe watch a video or something, how about it?"

"Sure, I love gossip. So what's up you with you and Steve?" Marcy asked teasingly.

"Oh, just you know, just the usual…" blushed Cleo.

"And what exactly would the usual be?" queried Terra, giggling at the ridiculous question.

"Yeah Cleo, religious boy Steve seems to be really peppy these days, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, no different that the stuff you and Sanza get up to, I'm sure," Cleo replied to Terra… though it was a somewhat resentful and cold smile, which Terra immediately noticed and commented on.

"Is that what's been bothering you lately? I thought you were okay with me and Sanza dating."

"I'm not bothered by it," Cleo stiffened, her body language suggesting the opposite.

"Oh come on Cleo… talk to me, don't be moody," Terra said pleadingly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Cleo insisted. She had always been quite a stubborn character, though it seemed her company would try to change that.

"Come on Cleo…" Marcy said reassuringly as she tip-toed behind the girl, quiet as a mouse. Once she got close enough, Marcy reached out and lightly squeezed Cleo's sides.

"Aaah!!! Hee hee, don't! Ha ha ha..." the clearly ticklish girl squealed. Her arms tried to block Marcy's attack, and she playfully attempted to squirm free and escape. Cleo was giggling hard and trying to roll away from Marcy's probing fingers which were teasing her abdomen, but not struggling as much as she would have if she really wanted to escape… this was a bit of harmless girly fun after all.

At least until Terra joined in. The blonde haired girl reached over and pinned Cleo's hands above her head, leaving the effective tickler that was Marcy continuing to tease all over Cleo's upper body. Terra's playful chants of, 'coochie coochie coo!' didn't especially help either. After what felt like an hour of this, though in reality it was much closer to ten minutes, Marcy stopped, giving a grateful Cleo a breather. Cleo's face was moist with sweat from the tinkling tickles.

Marcy smiled devilishly as she wiggled her long red-painted fingernails menacingly… "Come on Cleo… tell us! Or we'll have to tickle it out of you!"

Marcy motioned to Terra to tickle Cleo's armpits to emphasize the point.

"Okay ahah, fine!" replied a still very giggly Cleo as Marcy released her and stopped giggling, giving her a moment to catch her breath.

"Okay, this is the truth Marcy…" Cleo said slowly, still quite breathless from the tickling.

Just as it seemed Cleo was about to speak, she flew at Marcy showing impressive agility and tackle-pinned her to the ground. As Marcy's attire left much more ticklish flesh exposed such as her belly, she was soon laughing wildly, her dirty-blonde hair began to cling to her face as she perspired.

"Give me a hand, Terra!" Cleo called out.

Terra pondered Cleo's offer, knowing that she'd just as rather tickle Cleo and help Marcy recover… But, she didn't what to be that mean to poor little, ticklish Cleo, so she felt it was only fitting that they 'spread the love', or in this case 'spread the tickling', despite the fact it'd likely be Terra's turn next.

"Tell you what Marcy, donate some money to Steve's church and we'll let you go!"

"Nohohoh!" squealed Marcy out of the corner of her eyes as she saw Terra sneak behind the redhead and prepare to pounce.

"Pretty fair, it is for a good cause after don't you think?" Cleo smirked, as she stroked her fingers along Marcy's underarms unaware of the ticklish ambush from behind.

"That was an interesting sales technique. Mind if I try it on you?" Terra asked playfully.

Cleo was about to turn around, when she felt two hands plunge into her armpits, fingers wriggling ticklishly. She shrieked and dissolved into giggles. Her knees buckled and she fell forward, her face about to hit the plush carpet if it weren't for the hands in her armpits holding her up. Cleo was slowly lowered face first to the ground as she felt someone straddling her back, most likely the person whose hands were still tickling the captive redhead under her arms. Cleo also felt someone sit across her calves, and she felt her slippers being pulled off.

"Well, these sure make it easy!" A familiar giggly voice said.

Marcy had recovered quickly. Cleo attempted to roll around in ticklish laughter, but the two eager ticklers sitting on her easily managed to keep her from going anywhere. Soon, long fingernails were gliding up and down Cleo's nylon-clad soles, adding to her hysterics.

After a few hours, in which much laughter was elicited from each of the girls in turn, and very little gossipy information was gathered, the girls all piled in front of the television, exhausted. Marcy had soon recovered from the trauma and was playing the humble host as she set up a video for them to watch, though in fairness they weren't trying that hard as they continued chatting as the film was rolling, Terra had taken the couch in its entirety, while Marcy was in an armchair and Cleo was stuck sitting on the floor. Sitting on the floor made Cleo uncomfortable, so she tried lying down… but then the table blocked her way. She turned around and looked at her relaxed friend taking up all the space on the couch.

"Hey Terra, do you mind moving your feet a bit so that I can sit down?" Cleo asked her blonde friend. Terra shook her head.

"Nah. I'm quite comfortable like this." Terra replied with a small giggle, wiggling her toes playfully. "Plus, you guys tickled me so much just now, I think I deserve to get the couch..."

Terra stretched her limbs so she covered the entire couch, lying down comfortably as she watched the television screen.

"She does have a point Cleo," added Marcy, who was sitting in the armchair crunching on a bowl of popcorn. She passed her bowl of food to Cleo who happily ate some as well. "You did tickle her pretty bad after all…"

"I'm going to tickle her worse if she doesn't let me sit down!" Cleo made a pouty face and she got closer to Terra's feet.

Terra couldn't help but smile at the cute sight of the pouting girl... "Bring it on," she challenged, and stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

"If you say so."

With that, Cleo quickly began running her fingers over Terra's now bare right sole. Terra had worn socks when she had arrived but after the first wave of tickle fights her socks had been forcibly removed and now they were God knows where. Grinning widely, Cleo wiggled the two of her captive's largest toes, jumping right into her next little game.

"So, how ticklish are your feet, Terra?" Cleo teasingly taunted as she glanced down at her blonde companion. Terra giggled and bit her lip as Cleo went from wiggling her toes to pinching and digging her nails under them.

"Mmhmhm… oh come ooon, leeheeheeave my toes alone!" the blonde giggled as she clenched and scrunched her toes and did her best to try and avoid those tickly fingernails. All she could do was squirm lightly and giggle as Cleo continued to pinch each one of her toes.

"Oooh, Terra is ticklish.. I think she wants some more-" Cleo chirped, and wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation. Tiny playful fingers skittered themselves quickly up and down the soles of the slender size 8 1/2 feet that now swayed back and forth desperate to escape the ticklish sensations. If Terra moved her feet in one direction Cleo's hands followed. "Heehee… Tiiickletickletickle, Terra is very ticklish!"

"Eyahahaha! Oh nooohoho nahat thaaahahaat!" Terra squealed as she squirmed helplessly, wanting to shuffle away but not wanting to quit the game just yet. Her head shook lightly from side to side as the sensations intensified, feeling fingernails dragging agonizingly slow against both of her arches. Her toes wiggled and clenched trying to do what they could to nullify the sensations but she was forced to unclench them when she felt a flutter of fingers on the tops of her toes. Cleo was grinning ear to ear as she watched the taller girl's reactions, switching up tactics every now and then to keep Terra on her toes, quite literally at times.

"Eheheheh! You're really cute all giggly like that Terra, and all you have to do if you want it to stop is move your feet away," Cleo laughed, as she wiggled her fingers menacingly, coming closer to the tickle radius of Terra's pale feet once more.  
However at this point Terra cleverly decided she had enough as she quickly pulled her feet away and rubbed her soles against the fabric of the couch to get rid of the tingling sensations before giving Cleo some space to take a seat.

"Thank you," Cleo said, as she now sat on the couch. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes, actually..." Terra replied with a cute giggle.

"You sure were territorial, Terra," laughed Marcy, who had been watching the whole spectacle from the safety of her armchair.

"I think we all are Marcy, could you pass the popcorn?"

"Sure," Cleo replied as she took the bowl from Marcy and passed the bowl over.

O-O-O

It was getting late for the girls as Cleo focused her eyes on the television, her eyes drooping. She was getting sleepy though she tried his best not to close her eyes, but she eventually did, and she sat there on the couch sleeping soundly.

"Let's give Cleo a little taste of her own medicine," Terra smiled as she dragged her toes along Cleo's tummy.

Cleo just moved away from the feeling she had just encountered.

Terra quirked an eyebrow questioningly, "Looks like she's dreaming."

Terra was speeding things up a bit by running her toes up and down Cleo's side and ribs to elicit a stronger reaction.

"Stehehhehehve stohohohop…" Cleo said, squirming. Terra smiled brightly at hearing this.

"Coochie coochie coo," She whispered silently at her silent captive, trying to wake her up and spoil the fun. Her other foot joined the action as well by sneaking in and tickling her taut belly. As soon as Cleo felt Terra's foot on her stomach, she woke up.

"W-what's going on?" she asked, looking around frantically. Terra giggled and gave her a sweet smile.

"Wakey wakey, Cleo. I still think you're more ticklish than me."

Terra's toes started brushing the area around her navel as her other foot went under Cleo's shirt as well to play over the bare skin of her ribs and sides.

"Hahahahahaha sohoho whaahat haha…!" Cleo stated… well, tried to state as the giggling made her barely coherent and she squirmed around even more.

"Well, I think I'm gonna have a little fun now," Terra replied. Her big toe was now stroking Cleo's naval and her other foot started brushing her stomach as well.

"You seemed to have fun tickling my feet. But how do you like to be tickled now?" Terra asked teasingly.

"Stohohohohohohohop!!!" Cleo demanded, squirming around even more and trying to avoid the blonde's feet from poking her sensitive upper body. Terra just stuck her tongue out and continued teasing the redheaded girl with her feet. Her navel was getting it the worst, but her tummy and sides also got some good tickling as well, and naturally it was only a matter of time till soon the proverbial 'shoe would be on the other foot', as Cleo wasn't the type to just take the tickling, especially when Terra's feet were in such a precarious position…

And just like that, the escalating tickle conflict started again…

O-O-O

After a long and fruitless string of tickle-duels, in which all three girls had tickled each other silly, after Marcy had been woken up by Terra and Cleo's little nighttime tickle-fest and had joined in the fun… eventually, they had all retreated back into the basement with their sleeping bags and for the last and final time for the night, they were trying to go to sleep.

The night of laughter ended with a symphony of 'good nights', 'sweet dreams' and 'pray I don't tickle you later'. Cleo inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes, a smile on her face because of all the fun she had with her friends during this slumber party, she felt she had grown closer to all of them, especially Terra. And Cleo had something to tell her. The redhead quietly crept over to where the blonde geomancer was slumbering. Terra was lightly snoring, it wasn't an especially loud sound, but it still wasn't the type of thing one expected to hear from a princess like Terra. Cleo gently prodded her, until Terra mumbled a dozy, 'Yeah?'

Cleo started to whisper, because she knew their gossipy host would likely eavesdrop on this conversation. Marcy was that kind of girl, she just loved to chat and tease her friends but she didn't especially want this to be mentioned again, so Cleo kept the volume down.

"I'm so sorry I was mad at you earlier Terra, I shouldn't have done that."

"Ittt's okay… Good night Cleo…" yawned Terra as she closed her eyes.

"No… you see the thing is, I was just upset seeing you and Sanza together like that. It reminded me so much of what things were like before," Cleo said solemnly, her voice trailing off.

Terra's brilliant blue eyes sprang open as soon as she heard the name of the boy who meant so much to her, she listened intently before getting up to pull Cleo into a hug.

"It's okay, I understand, we're friends, right? We can talk about anything!" Terra whispered in Cleo's ear.

Cleo smiled at Terra's kind and benevolent words, her smile illuminated by the faint nightlight of the basement as she pulled Terra close before whispering into her ear, "Thanks Terra… You're a good friend."

Terra broke free from the hug, a friendly smile on her face that mirrored Cleo's. She spoke to Cleo, stifling a yawn mid-sentence, "Listen girl, I love you but I really want to sleep please…"

"Okay, fair enough, Terra!" Cleo replied happily, before giving Terra another hug before she walked off.

Terra watched her silhouette as Cleo returned to her sleeping-bag, pondering her actions.

_"She's reminding me of Starfire… I'm not really sure that's a good thing…"  
_

As Terra snuggled under the covers once more, trying to find that perfect sleeping position, she heard one final 'good night' declaration.

"Good night, I love you guys, despite the fact you're a bunch of tickle-loving jerks," Marcy announced, either aware that her two guests were not asleep, or she was still a bit peeved that they had gang tickled her for a while.

It was one or the other, as laughter filled the room once more. This time it was voluntary laughter, as the girls just laughed at the strange, fun, enjoyable night they had just experienced. Laughter echoed across the room until the girls all snuggled back under their covers, still giggling until each of the females drifted off to slumber land.

O-O-O

Sanza stood up and walked across the hallway to his sister's room… however, as he remembered to knock politely, he raised his hand to knock courteously on the door, a custom he had forcibly been imposed on by people like the cranky Teen Titan Raven, who did not enjoy being disturbed. This bizarre rule he had eventually grudgingly accepted. However, before he knocked, he heard his sister Maddy loudly nattering away on her cell phone, gossiping with her friends. Sanza laid his hand on the doorknob and pressed off, walking away from the door. He was always impressed by his sweet sister Maddy. She had been through so much, being the little sister of a costumed one-time dark villain and current-day hero, many an evil villain had once upon a time tried to threaten Sanza's family to get the gifted master-thief that was Red X to obey him. But despite all the trauma of being used as a bargaining chip and a hostage, young Maddy had rebounded well and had recovered from it all. She was now a perfectly normal happy pre-teen, doing perfectly normal things. Sanza was really glad that his sister had managed to achieve normalcy again, much like he had.

_"She's growing up so fast…"_ Sanza thought.

He felt his eyes glazing over ever so slightly as he trudged along slowly, reminiscing of the many happy moments he had shared with his sister, who despite it all, no matter what path Sanza chose to take, continued to adore and support him. For that, Sanza was eternally grateful. To others it might be so little, but to a person like Sanza who put his family above all things, knowing that his family would always be there for him was a great reassurance, a real morale booster. Sanza smiled sadly as he walked up to check up on his mom.

O-O-O

The rest of the house was quiet, Maria Salazar was in her living room, staring wide-eyed at the telephone as her son Sanza entered the room and greeted her. She stared blankly at the phone. Clearly something had distressed Maria severely, as she was gripping the telephone handles hard enough that the old telephone looked like it would be ready to snap any minute, and the look on her face was reflected a combination of fear and despair.

"Mom… you okay?" Sanza asked, wondering what could cause his mother to behave as though she had been told she only had 48 hours to live.

"Oh, it's nothing Sanza, everything's going to be all right," Maria replied weakly, though her demeanor and expression suggested otherwise.

Sanza didn't reply, just looked at his mother quizzically, waiting for a more sufficient response, which he soon received.

"It's just… I lost my job, Sanza. Twenty years, all the health benefits… gone, life savings gone practically overnight… it's all gone, Sanza, gone…"

"Oh God, how could on earth could this kind of thing happen, Mom?" Sanza asked, shocked that such a thing could happen. This was the kind of thing Sanza had heard of, but it was the sort of thing that he had assumed would happen to 'someone else'. However it seemed we were all 'someone else' to someone else, and that was the sad truth in this situation.

"The corporation I worked for went bankrupt, apparently taken over by a rival company. I've never ever seen a company with such leverage before, just one word and all our employees are out fending for themselves, it's unbelievable…" Maria said, stifling a sob.  
"It's damn outrageous."

"Who did this, Mom?" Sanza continued, not realizing he was stressing the syllables in each word as he felt deep-seated anger begin to bubble inside of him.

"The CWA Corporation. They seem to have their greedy hands in everything in this city these days," Maria replied with a light sniffle. "Anyway, I'm just going to go see how Maddy's doing… you just be careful, my son."

Maria gave a small, brave smile, though Sanza couldn't help but feel that her wanting to talk to Maddy was more like an excuse to leave the room. However, after she left, Sanza realized something about what she had said.

"_Be careful? Does she expect me to do something? Does she want me to? Would it be okay as long as I was careful?"_

Sanza clenched his fists till his dark-skinned knuckles turned a grim white, feeling his heart thumping hard in his chest and his adrenaline surging. Sanza knew exactly what he had to do.

"The scum who did this are going to pay." Sanza murmured to himself as he paced the room, morally debating about what he should do and soon he made a decision, he swore to himself.

"I swear it, they will pay."

O-O-O

Sanza returned to his room, anger filling the depths of his soul. He felt now an even greater urge to just go out and steal something worth a small fortune from one of the buildings owned by that heartless corporation CWA…

Suddenly, Sanza came to a disturbing revelation. He remembered where he had come across those initials before, back when he was researching about the business sector of Jump City with Cleo quite a while ago. Sanza clearly remembered he had come across a dull article blustering on about the miraculous exponential growth of a company. He hadn't really given it much thought at the time, but today, the ominous name of the place had some meaning, as he finally remembered what it stood for.

The Craig-Wilson Alliance. Then Sanza saw the link and why that name was seemed so familiar.

Slade Wilson.

A name that simultaneously made Sanza's blood boil with anger, yet freeze with dread and fear. Slade Wilson was the sadistic criminal mastermind who had tormented Sanza and the Titans, not to mention all of Jump City, for years. Slade had even tried to recruit Sanza, or namely Red X to serve under him as his apprentice. And when Sanza had refused, Slade resorted to blackmail and threats to his family to force him to obey. But Slade was dead… he had plummeted to his death back in Los Angeles when Robin had apparently thrown him off a building. Robin claimed it had been an accident but Sanza doubted it. Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, had once been Slade's unwilling apprentice as well, only his friends were the collateral that forced him to do Slade's bidding. And knowing how Slade could be so cruel and manipulative… Sanza might have willingly killed Slade if had the opportunity… after all, Slade had vowed to never stop his bid to try to get Sanza to join him as his apprentice, and deep down Sanza knew it was certainly for the greater good. Slade had tried to hunt down and kill all of Sanza's loved ones, including Slade's former apprentice, Terra, the girl that Sanza loved more than he could say… He had hoped all this madness had ended and they could all go back to a regular normal blissful life, and while it had certainly been bliss until now, it seemed that they had yet to reach the end of all the chaos and manipulations of the criminal mastermind.

Was there any connection? Or was it all just some bizarre coincidence? Sanza just didn't want to take that chance, but he eventually decided that regardless of the risk he had to do something, to show the world that he wasn't just going to let unknown powers push him around and mess with his family.

"What goes around comes around…" Sanza said aloud, smiling and recalling one his favorite quotes from one of his English literature assessments.

Sanza surely had to do something, or at least certainly Red X had to do something.  
And he would do it for his family.

Red X's mission today was to right an injustice.

And it would be a mission that would be eagerly accepted.

However, Sanza did realize the dangers of acting rashly and impulsively. After all he had done that before on numerous previous occasions and rarely had they ended up in his favor. This kind of assault required planning. While the master thief was a master improviser, sitting down and thinking about how he would go about this for a moment would surely be a good idea. Sanza sat back in his chair, the chair in which moments ago he had been slaving away on his homework on, but his family's predicament had changed everything as he picked up one of those plastic auto-dispensing air fresheners that his mother must have put in there because his room was beginning to stink. He tossed the device from hand-to-hand, much like one would with a softball. As he casually threw it back and forth, he deliberated on what he should do. He knew that since his costumed identity was revealed he would have to use a disguise under his disguise. After all, if he went as Red X he might as well be trying to rob the place in his street clothes. The only real difference would be the lack of Xynothium powered weapons, meaning it would be pretty insane… not to mention practically a guaranteed trip to jail, which was certainly something Sanza wanted to avoid.

Sanza reached into his closet and pulled out a long brown trench coat with a high collar that was practically a hood. He also took out dusty black karate sash he hadn't worn for years to bind his new non-skintight attire to his body and face to make sure that his masked face was concealed.

_"This will do nicely, and I look cool!"_ Sanza thought, laughing devilishly as he struck a little pose. Still smirking as he put those garments on over his skintight Red X suit, he got ready to set off, making sure that the sashes had tightly been wrapped around the hood so that it concealed his face… his masked face.

Red X darted out of the fire escape and for just a second stood there to enjoy the flood of adrenalin that was rushing through his system.

"_The thrill of the hunt,"_ thought Red X, grinning under his mask as he inhaled deeply and set off on his crusade.

As he left, he didn't notice the phone vibrating on his desk with an urgent message from the Titans… not to mention a text from Terra.

"_Hey Sanza! Hope you're not worn out doing homework! I'll be back early tomorrow, try not to do anything illegal while I'm gone! Lots of Love - Terra."_

Little did Terra know that her comment, as carefree and light-humored she had been when she had sent it, would later prove to be quite prophetic…

O-O-O

Chapter 3 is coming up soon…


	3. The Unintended and the Unexpected

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, this would be on TV and not here.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: About Sanza/Red X: When he's wearing the mask, he's Red X. When he's not, he's Sanza. Simple as that.

SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This fanfic was not written by me!! This was written by an author named 'oneortheother', who gave me his express permission (and in fact insisted!) that it be posted on this account. **This is the fourth installment of the Sanza Salazar saga, following "A Tale of Two Apprentices". Read the last three fanfics in the series before you read this. Also, this fic COMPLETELY IGNORES the events of the fifth season (with the exception of "Go"). For the purposes of this fic, "Things Change" NEVER HAPPENED.

O-O-O

X had pretty good knowledge of the area adjacent to his neighborhood, and he knew all about the offices and factories nearby that were controlled by the infamous CWA Corporation. He knew that it was in his best interest that he avoid anything too close, because a nearby robbery would surely alert the police about who a prime suspect was if the robbery occurred in what many considered Jump City's most infamous thief's neighborhood. Thus, he set off to another nearby urbanized area. This one had not only a CWA bank, but based on the bank's deeply flawed design, it would certainly be easy to break into and take a bit of 'compensation'. Also, despite the fact that it was still only a short stroll away from X's home and neighborhood, it was far away enough to avoid immediate suspicion. This was the place to break into tonight.

A half hour later, after zipping down the fire escape and dashing his way down several long streets, Red X found himself face-to-face with the many high-rise towers of downtown Jump City... offices galore, holding valuable secrets and relics of corporate affluence for the infamous thief to pilfer. And the CWA bank was his main target. As he made his way there he couldn't help but wonder if he would run into the Titans, though he knew he would have to try to avoid them if he did. He didn't want to risk revealing his identity and risk getting busted and he considered calling his friend Rob later and asked him to be his alibi.

_"The situation is damn perfect,"_ thought Red X, his eyes traveling from the building to the nearby shipping garage which provided a direct subwalk to the bank on its lower level. This was clearly an attempt to enable easier access to the budding racers and mechanics that often would use those garages. _"Won't even have to go in the main door. This is going to be way too easy, not that that's a bad thing."_

And with that self-assurance in mind, Red X quickly dashed to the shipping garage, darting from shadow to shadow in order to avoid the glares and curious stares of many pedestrians and random lowlifes making their way to downtown Jump City's various stripclubs and illegal gambling dens. The job would certainly be much simpler and easier if X could still use his teleporter, but the personally modified Xynothium reactor now currently fueling his suit simply wasn't able to provide a pure enough product to power the device, the most energy-intensive of the suit's many, many weapons and gadgets. Still, in some way, the lack of a teleportation device made X's thievery much more challenging... and certainly much more exciting. Enjoying the thrill of the hunt, the rush of adrenaline… these were the moments ex-master thief Red X lived for.

_"Might as well enjoy myself while I'm here… while I'm doing what I gotta do."_

However as Red X was busy avoiding the many patrons of this shady but popular district, he was too preoccupied to notice the blaring television in the main entrance, warning people not to enter and that the bank was under siege from robbers. This ignorance would prove to be his undoing. X made it to the shipping garage without any drama, but upon the master thief's arrival, the public bank seemed to be strangely deserted, quite strange for a well-known financial facility. From there it was a short jog to the subwalk and to the CWA building's first elevator. Once inside the elevator shaft, the entire building was accessible to Red X... it was simply a matter of climbing the cable and quickly phasing an opening to the right room. Looking around to make sure there weren't any nearby cameras to capture his break-in, X knew he had to be wary of how he did this. He was going to have to try and restrain himself as best as he could, since leaving the place blasted with remnants of Xynothium might as well be signing his confession sheet. But here it seemed he had no other option…

_"Now if I could just remember how to do this..."_ thought Red X to himself, forming an X in his left hand while using his right to steady his aim, and affixing it to the metallic roof of the elevator. Since the dissolving and de-dissolving X was one of the weapons that had been born out of the need to steal and was not all that suitable for combat, it had been rarely used during training with the Titans or combat simulations. Red X had almost forgotten how to create it. The X seemed to stutter a bit at first, almost from disuse, then it quickly expanded and dissolved, creating a hole that was just large enough for Red X to slip through. Once he'd emerged on top of the elevator, the hole sealed itself back up and created a platform from which Red X could begin his ascent of the cable. _"That wasn't so bad, now it's the hard part."_

However, Red X's attitude promptly changed as soon as he entered what was meant to be the main currency storage facility. Sanza had been to this bank before on a few occasions, but he mainly remembered the incredibly long lines and the hive of activity that also was occurring there. But today, the scene was different. No queues, no lines, much worse.  
The scene resembled a battlefield more than a bank. The once immaculate bank complex looked like a tornado had swept through it, a deadly, bloody, bullet-ridden tornado. Everywhere, desks were overturned. The previously spotless floors so clean that a family could have eaten off them were splattered with dust and debris, some of it from the desks and walls… and bizarrely, some of it from the ceiling.

Red X could only look up in awe. The one-time most wanted thief in Jump City had more than his fair share of horrific experiences, but nothing could really prepare him for what he saw. Such casual disregard for human life, everything he looked there was blood and moaning and weeping… the masked crusader murmured, "How could on earth could this happen? What is going on here…"

As he walked across the hall, his boots walking over crunching glass and rubble, X came across a shocking and gruesome sight. Corpses, several of whom were still wearing suits and other bank uniforms, were sprawled about like sacks. Red X started to lose his cool demeanor. He had a feeling he had just gotten in way over his head. He had just came in to steal some cash, maybe leave a rude sign behind while he was here, but seeing mass homicide, being a witness to something this ghastly… X suddenly felt like throwing up, though thankfully the nausea soon subsided.

X ran to the closest corpse could find, a burly, slightly obese, security guard who seemed to have been blasted in the chest numerous times. Red X groped desperately for a pulse, more in hope than in expectation… but as soon as he lifted the deceased man's wrist, he knew it was meaningless. The man was long dead… rigor mortis had even began to set in. All these people were dead and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Despair began to creep in, this was exactly how he had felt when he knew he had failed to stop Slade and in the end, he had always been unable to match up. It had taken the Titans, namely their courageous leader Robin to stop Slade once and all. Red X had proven to be incapable and a failure. The thief clutched his side and pounded the nearby wall with such force that part of the cement smashed off.

"Who did this?!" Red X roared, his calm and cool demeanor wilting. _"Is this why I am here today, Lord? To right all this injustice? First my mother and now this…"_

Then, just on cue, the villain in question dropped right on by.

_"There are days it seems the universe is conspiring against you."_

A common criminal wielding a handgun and a knife burst in to see a very angry Red X glaring at him. X's adrenaline was really pumping now, and he was spoiling for a fight. However, before X had even gotten a word out, the would-be bank robber dropped to his knees and begged for his life. Truly unexpected…

"I beg you Reverend … please don't kill me, please!" the robber begged Red X pathetically. It was almost ironic, from one thief to another. The begging man radiated fear, whoever this 'Reverend' was must certainly have been a fearsome figure, as the man was scared out of his wits, tossing his weapons away and not even willing to take a chance against the seemingly unarmed Red X. Red X considered trying to comfort the bestricken thief but decided that it could wait. He wanted to see what the man knew first.

"What did you do?" X asked authoritatively, hoping that he was doing a good impersonation of whoever this bank robber thought he was.

"Please Reverend, I.. I understand it was wrong! What we did was so wrong! It was all so stupid, please just let me walk out of here, please!" the fear-stricken robber begged, his head bowed, pleading, still on his knees.

"What's your name?" X asked. Hopefully, it was more of an understanding tone. He knew that he didn't actually want things to get hostile, too many had died today as it was.

"Jose Abuelo…" the man whimpered, his head still facing the floor.

Red X was about to respond when he heard gunshots and an explosion of crimson.

_"Maybe he wasn't such a coward after all…"_ X thought. His heart hammered in his chest at what felt like 200 beats a minute as he leapt away from the man and the booming gunfire.

The explosion of red turned out to be blood, though the blood thankfully wasn't Red X's.  
Another one of Jose's robber pals had just run in, screaming at a surprisingly high pitch for what seemed to be a burly, muscular figure. "Run man! He's here, you gotta…"

The man would never be able to finish his sentence. Red X could only watch as the robber was gunned down, two precise shots to the left side of his chest. X didn't need to be an expert to realize that he wasn't going to be getting up again as the smell of fresh blood soon filled the room, along with the smell of energy residue. What was that familiar smell? Red X was certain he remembered it from somewhere, he had never been near guns… ever since a gun had killed his father he practically had a phobia of guns.

That familiar stench was the stench of Xynothium residue.

Red X was still frozen with fear. Never in all his battles had he even seen such an inconsiderate loss of human life, he thought about tracing the cross but currently he was having trouble getting to his feet, so that would have to wait. The robber who had been begging just a moment ago looked up at the cloaked gunmen, then looked at Red X, a mixture of fear, confusion and despair painted all over his features. It would be his final expression. An instant later, Red X was promptly sprayed with the poor man's blood as two more precise shots wiped out Jose Abuelo's life. As he collapsed the ground, silent as the grave, Red X rose to face the cloaked killer. Only then did he realize why many had dropped to his knees and begged for mercy. The man was dressed almost identically as Red X. A long dark trenchcoat covered his face, under that he wore a dark shirt and pants. Most importantly, he wore a sinister mask, a mask that inspired fear in his foes. The man walked with authority, and his demeanor immediately notified that his words were worth listening to.

"How dare you mock the Lord with such senseless destruction! I should make you pay for that, tough guy!" Red X yelled, almost unaware of the words his mouth was forming.  
The mysterious figure stepped forward, his silhouette flickering as a result of all the broken lights in the facility.

"Thou shalt not steal," the man said simply, those four words communicating all the motives for why he had murdered those two thieves as the cloaked stranger walked forwards.

"Thou shalt not kill," Red X responded in kind, letting the man know that his explanation surely wasn't sufficient as he walked slowly, his boots crunching on the glass as he walked to meet this intimidating villain.

Now that they were in a close proximity to each other, Red X realized exactly who he was dealing with. The pistols he had used to mow down those two thieves and presumably many of the other bank employees that he had seen as corpses were now tucked in their holsters. Clearly this fearsome figure was dismissing X as a threat. After all, to the casual observer, Red X was unarmed. Though this was a case in which X was glad his reputation hadn't preceded him, this chump clearly had no idea who he was dealing with. And X was looking forward to showing him how much a mistake that was.

O-O-O

The Teen Titans had just arrived on the scene and were currently communicating with the local police taskforce to make sure that as chaotic as the situation seemed, the solution would soon be at hand.

"What's your situation, Captain?" Robin asked.

"Well, those bank robbing bastards are holed up pretty tight in there. We've heard some gunfire and we have some confirmed casualties, but we can't just go in because they claim they've got hostages. But well, we were thinking you could…" The captain replied gruffly before he was interrupted by…

"Don't worry capt, we know the drill. The Teen Titans'll take 'em out!" Beast Boy answered enthusiastically.

"Glad to hear it. We'll cover all the exits to make sure they can't escape, but they demanded a frankly outrageous ransom and they aren't coming out to collect it till an hour from now, so I guess you guys gotta stay put till then. They're gonna be on high alert and we don't really want to risk killing those hostages," the captain responded before saluting them. "Good luck and watch out for their leader, he's some heartless bastard in a mask and trenchcoat!"

"So we wait…" Robin murmured, hoping the other two 'members' of the team would be able to make it before then. If these guys were as vicious and aggressive and the police claimed them to be, they were really going to need the help of Red X and Terra to take them down…

O-O-O

As the two cloaked criminals faced off, the tension was intense. It was not unlike a western cowboy style face off, with each of the pair just waiting to 'draw'. Let the trash talking begin.

"Why are you wearing that cross? Isn't taking the name of a member of our religious order not insulting enough?" Red X demanded, who from this close up, was able to notice the talisman that clung to the mysterious man's neck.

"I wear the cross for the same reason you would. I've heard all about you, Red X," the masked and hooded man responded. He leaned forward, the fearsome shape of his mask and the way the shadows contorted over him and his guise starting to intimidate the savvy thief ever so slightly.

Red X began to sweat under his mask, he hadn't been in a real battle for ages and despite his training with the Titans and the True Master, he had the feeling he was seriously outgunned. As he stared back into the cold mask that was his foe, he wondered about what the hell his opponent meant when he said that. However, he didn't have the patience or the attitude to inquire about that right now. This cold villain was really making Red X hot under his helmet, and not just because of the ventilation system that was now spewing warm soot and dust into the room instead of refrigerating the room at a reasonable temperature. Red X wasn't a talker. After all, actions spoke louder than words. And Red X was going make this religious poser pay for his sins. Red X quickly charged up a pair of explosive Xs and launched them at his cloaked opponent, who had foolishly put away his weapon when he saw Red X was seemingly unarmed, and X was going to make him pay for underestimating him. As the explosive Xs threw up dust and debris, X was glad to see that his foe had been unable to escape the explosions' blast radius and while still on his feet, looked a bit disoriented. That might have been all the advantage X would need, as he launched several shurikens at his shaken-up opponent, immediately taking initiative and taking the fight to him. He was far too occupied with the duel to notice the hum of the security camera right behind him…

However, the mysterious figure had been able to recover quickly from the disorienting and painful explosions and managed to find the legs to dodge the shurikens while quickly sidestepping X's quick physical blows. X's superior martial arts abilities were giving him the upper hand, and for a second he was enjoying himself, all that training seemed to have paid off and his confidence was quickly returning.

It would be no trouble to wrap this guy up, thought the thief as he landed a quick stinging fist to the cloaked killer's chest.

However just as Red X was planning his celebration party, he felt a hammering drop-kick to his ankle snap him out of his battle-euphoria through a shot of pain. As X tried to angrily retaliate by planting an electrifying X on him and enjoy watching this self-proclaimed holy man roll about in pain, the maverick retaliated. Red X saw him respond with blistering reflexes as he used both his hands to pin the forearm of the hand which contained the circuit-shortening X, and repeatedly kneed X's stomach hard. The tensing pain made the surprised thief feel like his opponent was stomping on his stomach, and just when he felt like his dinner was threatening to come out, he decided he had enough, no more fun and games. He charged up some Xynothium for a devastating energy attack that would leave the killer flailing with pain.

However, just as X was about the unload all that energy, his opponent once again responded with incredible reflexes, kneeing X one last time and using the momentum and his hands to toss him back, this was enough to throw off X's aim as the electric blast harmlessly dissipated into the ground.

_"Damn… does this guy have eyes in the back of his head?"_ X thought, tasting blood in his mouth as he prepare do charge at Reverend again..

The killer charged again and X met his attack head-on. As they locked fists with each other, both refusing to give way, the cloaked figure smiled jovially, though it was invisible under his mask. "Nice moves kid, I'm impressed."

"I'm not much impressed by your skills, scum." X gritted his teeth, refusing to give way in this tug-of-war.

To a bystander watching the duel, the resemblance the two fighters had was truly eerie, considering the cloaks shrouded their respective masks in shadows. To one of the combatants it might have looked like they were pushing off from a mirror, since they seemed almost identical, a mirror copy even. Truly an uncanny resemblance…

Just as Red X seemed to be gaining the upper hand, he saw an opening and took it. Easing up the pressure on his right hand he elevated with right foot to thump the figure soundly in the face with his right foot. To Red X's dismay, his opponent was able to respond, countering the attack perfectly. The maverick kicked out with his left foot, right over Red X's already twisted ankle causing X's ascension to plummet. As the thief tried to salvage the attack and lash out with his still airborne right foot, he was dismayed to see that his opponent had his left forearm bent back to easily absorb the blow. While Red X's blow relatively harmlessly bounced off his flesh, the counterattacking killer used his other hand and the left shoulder which had just absorbed the previous blow in a pushing lunge that was forceful enough to knock X flying backwards. Thankfully, X managed to sidestep past the blow. He ducked under the arm giving himself a chance to recuperate. However, the killer was determined not to give him that chance, leaping off the left foot that was still crunching Red X's ankle and causing the thief to let out an audible groan. He used a ferocious backhand swing to strike at Red X, but X's training saved him, as despite the agonizing pain in his ankle he managed to lean back, just out of the killer's strike radius.

"Better luck next time," X muttered, as he prepared to counterattack...

But this warrior wasn't going to require a next time. While his backhand fist blow was still sweeping, he flexed his thumb, triggering a weapon within his glove. A fine finger knife stirred, large enough to kill but small enough to be concealed along the long diameter of the glove. It was the weapon of an elite assassin. The serrated edges of the blade, similar to that of the teeth of a great white shark, the edges of the blade were intricately designed to most efficiently slice through flesh and bone and these weapons did their job well. The simple weapon that this mysterious man bore, an assassin's tool, used eons ago, yet still existing today in a more perfected form was absolutely deadly in its simplicity. The simple mechanism that worked the fine finger knife was, quick, silent and efficient, much like a trained killer. The blade flew out, did its job then retracted. Used by generations of assassins, dating all the way back to the First Crusade, it was simply operated on the principle of surprise, using the element of surprise to stun the enemy and land the first blow. Focusing on the concept explored by an ancient warrior of legend…

_"The first blow is the most important. It often negates the need for a second."_  
-Peacekeeper Agrus Kos.

This was a concept the man swinging the lethal blade was well aware of, he was hoping the sudden attack would leave his foe disoriented in a weakened state and easy to finish off.

"No need for a second blow," the killer smiled, flexing his wrist which was poised to send the hidden blade searing across his victim's neck as he lunged forward. He gritted his teeth, a small smile on his lips, not visible under his sinister mask.

The slender, slightly curved silver blade quickly flew out of its concealment, increasing the killer's lethal swing radius. X was fast, but not quite fast enough as the blade nicked the edge of his shoulder, the serrated edges of the blade slicing straight through the durable material of the suit and breaking the skin. X was surprised and stunned by the blood flow.

_"What could possibly have…"_

He barely noticed the glint within the glove that was quickly retracting itself and disappearing as quickly as it had come. As the killer drew his other gloved fist back to prepare for a subsequent attack, he couldn't help but be a little surprised and impressed himself. His masked foe had shown uncanny reflexes and speed, managing to avoid much of the razor-sharp blade. He felt lucky he had still managed to jab his foe in the shoulder blade, he had been aiming for his foe's neck after all. While it was far from a crippling blow, it seemed to have distracted his opponent momentarily, meaning he had achieved his purpose. First blood had been drawn.

Now just to finish the job.

And as quickly as it had come, the finger knife was gone. In its place, a quick fist that was currently en route to X's face. Red X was sent reeling backwards, his head throbbing painfully from that brutal right hook as subsequent blow brought the surprised thief painfully to the ground.

"Good game kid, but game over," the killer murmured cryptically as he pointed at Red X with his right hand and drew his Xynothium powered pistol with his left hand.

But X had been in more gruesome situations before and he sure wasn't losing to this cretin, as Red X blinked away the grueling pain and responded instinctively, creating a metallic X with one hand to block off the imminent bullet storm he was about to face and an explosive X in the other hand, aimed at the ceiling to give him a bit of breathing room.

And again, both sides exchanged blows. Just as the Xynothium tipped bullets clanged noisily against the metal that was nearly penetrating X's shield, the explosive X brought down half the ceiling. If not for a last-minute leap, X's opponent would surely have been buried under a mountain of rubble.

X made his escape, firing his makeshift shield like a battering ram at his foe, who hadn't been expecting it and was hammered across the room by the weapon. The thief jogged away, still clutching his bloody shoulder wound and limping slightly due to his hurt ankle. As he walked across the first hallways, he accidentally bumped across a wall while he tried to find the exit. As he stepped out, however, he was greeted by very loud blaring police horns demanding he give himself up.

"This can't end well..."

The flight part of X's 'fight or flight' mentality began taking hold as he looked right and left. Two options to which path to take, two totally different results.

_"Eenie meenie miney moe…"_

O-O-O

Back inside the bank, the mysterious figure stood up, rubbing his aching chest where X's makeshift ram had impacted him. He was mentally berating himself himself for not being able to avoid it, and had just recovered from the shock of nearly being buried alive.

_"Well first things first, survival. Let's get out of here."_

Seeing as how the ingenious young thief that had somehow escaped from him had managed to get in, the killer figured he must have had a suitable exit plan as well. He scanned the adjacent hallway left and right for where he could have escaped to. On the right he noticed a faded blood smear, a fact he found quite bizarre.

_"Didn't I nick him on the left shoulder? I'll take that as God's sign, avoid the blood-stained path…"_

This mysterious man was far from the average villainous individual. He mentally chanted a soft prayer for those departed that day in this building, then he stopped momentarily and gazed upwards dreamily, as if silently calling out to the Lord almighty himself. With that, the maverick swiveled on the ball of his foot and walked across to the left side of the hallway. After just a few steps he soon he saw his welcoming committee… and they were far from the average heroes.

The Titans had quickly made their way into the bank with absolutely no resistance, having they did see a disturbingly large amount of corpses as well as casualties. After helping the injured, they sought out the find the one responsible, and they were soon about to. The killer spun about and came face to face with the Teen Titans. Despite the horrible lighting in the area, it was impossible to miss them.

As Robin let out a 'Hey you, stop!', the figure knew that perhaps he should have gone the other way.

_"After all, one should embrace's one's destiny, not walk away from it…"_

As he ran, not away from the Titans due to fear, but back to the blood smear that he had just passed, the one he knew deep down God had meant for him to find… he knew it meant something. It had to mean something, it just had to.

"There are things that cannot be understood through science and logic and reasoning, there is always a role for faith and prayer. There has to be a reason, there has to be a reason for it all. Because I know if there isn't a reason, if there isn't one, if there is no greater purpose in the world. It's not a world I want to live in."

The cloaked man wouldn't consider himself an extremist or a fanatic, but the truth was that he was a man who would gladly die for his cause… was that his purpose?

Was his purpose, his destiny, his fate to be willing to make what he thought were the tough decisions for the greater good?

Did that make him a hero?

He was a killer of killers, one who purged the infidels, but by breaking the law.

Did that make him a villain?

What was his destiny?

Whatever this man's, this Reverend's future was, the Titans who were due to meet him in moments would have a hand in it.

Particularly if he were to spend time behind bars or not.

O-O-O

As soon as Robin saw someone who matched the specifications of the leader of the one who had killed all those people at the bank, he was especially eager to bring him to justice. He shuddered to think about all the people here who had families and children… As Robin sprinted, gaining ground… as he pulled out a freezing gadget from his utility belt ready to stop the bastard who had done all this, he saw the thief use a large sweeping motion with his hands on his trenchcoat, getting rid of some of the dust on it.  
"What a pansy, can't have a little dust on your coat? You're going to have all the time to clean it when you're in jail…"

However, Reverend wasn't the kind of guy to be vain enough to waste precious time cleaning his jacket, especially not a time like this. It had instead been a very clever move. In a single flourish he had accessed the micro-explosives he had in his pockets and scattered a good dozen of them around, while disugisng the gesture to it looked like a casual sweep of his jacket. They each had about two second delay before they exploded, so Reverend couldn't resist giving the Titans a mocking little salute before the explosions rocked the foundation.

Robin was just about to release his ice-capsule and was preparing to bring the criminal to a shuddering, freezing halt, when he saw the explosion that knocked him clean of his feet. The red explosion, the residue, where had he noticed it before? And that smell, that eerie smell. The smell of Xynothium…

Then it all made perfect sense.

O-O-O

Reverend knew he had to keep on moving. He had ended up right back where he started as he ran past the blood-smeared wall agaub. Thinking he might even encounter that reckless Red X, he moved past that corridor, but after hearing sirens and realizing that the other path was completely blocked off by the police, he went off in a completely different direction.

He was a man with a heart full of faith, faith that he was doing the right thing.

Red X was breathing heavily as he looked around desperately for an exit, but it seemed just about everywhere was blocked off. How he wished he could use his teleporter now…

He doubled back, seeing nothing but corpses, fires and rubble. There was nothing that could help him, and based on how loud all the sirens were, the cops must have the whole building surrounded. He sprinted as quickly as his aching ankle allowed him, turning a corner before then bumped headfirst into someone he wasn't very happy to see again.

It was Reverend.

He had bumped into Reverend, the mysterious figure from earlier, who ran off after that without saying a word.

_"What?!"_ thought the surprised thief, raising his palm towards his fleeing foe. He flirted with the idea of shooting Reverend in the back with an exploding X, but seeing as how he was running out of time he eventually decided against it. _"You better hope you never meet me again, psycho…"_

But soon, Red X would realize why that mystifying murderer had fled so quickly. The Titans had arrived, and upon hearing Robin's angry battle cry, X knew Reverend must have attacked them. Based on how they looked so similar, X wouldn't have been surprised if Robin assumed it was X who attacked them. X didn't want to feel the sting of their words when they realized he had gone back to his old criminal ways, even though this was now ordinary heist or robbery, especially since they knew where he lived! He could just imagine how crestfallen Starfire would be… And Terra…

He pushed all thoughts like that clear out of his mind as he desperately looked for an exit.

"_First things first… get out of here ASAP…"  
_  
Because regardless of all that had happened, one thing was certain. Red X had to get out of there, pronto.

He could go and follow Reverend back to that dead end, but he wasn't going to take the chance that the mysterious killer wouldn't try slicing him open while he was there… the guy was insane, after all. Or X could take his chance with the cops outside.

X chose the latter.

He had barely gotten outside and took a breath of fresh air when concentrated gunfire hammered his already weary body. He was just about to be able to escape their grasp, just one more leap past the guards… that's when Starfire's energy bolts slammed into his body, propelling him back.

_"Damn…! All that for nothing,"_ thought the weary crusader, as he scrambled to his feet and tried to look for an opening, but it appeared there wasn't going to be another chance. As soon after X had painfully gotten to his feet, his wounded and fatigued body screaming at him, the rest of the Titans arrived, adding more insult to injury.

"We thought you had changed, Sanza…" spoke Starfire quietly, a sad look in her eyes.

Starfire's words stung, and X knew that this was his once chance to redeem himself before things spiraled out of control.

"Hey, wait! No! I can prove to you it wasn't me! I'll show you the guy who did do all that crazy, messed-up stuff! He's stuck back there! It's a dead end! Raven, just go there and search for him, I'll prove it! Use your powers, you can sense there's another guy…!"

Back in the rubble, hiding and holding his breath behind the body of a knocked out CWA security guard, Reverend was praying, hoping that the obscene amount he had paid for the telepathic-nullifying mask and armor had paid off. Raven's psychic waves washed over the area, but the cloaked killer was totally invisible to her.

"There's no new presence down there…" Raven responded, her head bowed. _"As much as I had hoped there was…"_

"And my sensors are just picking up civilians that have been accounted for. Five life forms, just like the robbers claimed. Those are the hostages the bank robbers mentioned," Cyborg said, as he looked up from his robotic scanner.

"Who are you trying to fool, X? You're going to jail!" Robin answered angrily as he pulled Red X's arm back into a painful lock. "I don't care what you did before, you're under arrest now!

"IT WASN'T ME!" Red X shouted to the heavens, though it seemed God was unavailable tonight as the heavens seem to offer no reply.

But as Reverend stealthily made his way out of the facility, removing his mask and weapons and stashing them in his backpack before mingling with the other civilians, perhaps only God could answer this question.

_Why?_

---

How will this situation be resolved? And who is this new mysterious character Reverend? Stay tuned for chapter 4, coming soon!


	4. The Desperados

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, this would be on TV and not here.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: About Sanza/Red X: When he's wearing the mask, he's Red X. When he's not, he's Sanza. Simple as that.

SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This fanfic was not written by me!! This was written by an author named 'oneortheother', who gave me his express permission (and in fact insisted!) that it be posted on this account. **This is the fourth installment of the Sanza Salazar saga, following "A Tale of Two Apprentices". Read the last three fanfics in the series before you read this. Also, this fic COMPLETELY IGNORES the events of the fifth season (with the exception of "Go"). For the purposes of this fic, "Things Change" NEVER HAPPENED.

O-O-O

_"How could this happen?"_

It was a question that all of the visitors to the young Sanza Salazar had embedded into their minds. They were all curious, all amazed, and all in shock of the revelation that had occured. The atmosphere was tense as the five visitors all took their places as they waited for the leader of this charade to arrive. This turned out to be the chief of police, who had full reins over the famous case that the press was describing as 'the most inhumane massacre of the decade'. The stiff, graying leader of Jump City's police force ushered the visitors into the waiting room where the supposed mastermind and murderer lay in his cell. The Jump City prison was generally quite crowded due to the efficiency of the police force as well as the dedicated work of the Teen Titans. As a result of this, often up to four inmates would be sharing one cell, but seeing as Sanza Salazar was certainly a special case, he was graciously offered a cell in solitary confinement, all to himself. Lucky him.

Though Sanza had thankfully just been released from that hampering and foreboding area to go to his waiting room, escorted by half a dozen guards no less, he was undoubtedly grateful for seeing his loved ones… there was so much that needed to be said. A handcuffed Sanza Salazar sat down as the first of his guests arrived. The guest slowly walked in, watched by the police through the one-way mirror and by the other dutiful guests. Sanza's makeshift waiting room seemed to be eerily similar to an interrogation room as there was no dividing mirror that separated the two that were typical in other waiting rooms in Jump City prison.

Once again Sanza figured he was a special case, though there were times when being dubbed so special could get depressing…

First things were first, that was the way the way that old saying went, though Sanza never really figured out the logic of that statement.

_"Of course first things are first, what else could they be? Last?"_

However while Sanza was busy pondering about the mysteries of life in his makeshift waiting room, he was immediately zapped with the familiar twinge of guilt as he looked up and saw the solemn face of his caring mother. Maria walked to the table in the centre of the room, gave Sanza a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and sat down, promptly followed by a spectacled, graying lawyer wearing a bland grey suit, which Sanza didn't recognize, which spurred the somewhat nervous Hispanic teen to ask his mother.

"Who is this guy? What happened to our usual family lawyer, that Mr. Stanhope?"

"We had to find the best…" Sanza's mother trailed off as this new lawyer introduced himself.

"Name is Edward Claudius, and I will be the lawyer representing you, Mr. Salazar, at the arraignment tomorrow," responded the esteemed lawyer stiffly as he raised his hand for 'Mr. Salazar' to shake. However, Sanza's only response was to jiggle the tight handcuffs that were biting into his wrists to convey to the formal lawyer that he wasn't really in the mood to 'go through the motions' today. Things were dire enough as they were, and time was running out.

"This is Mr. Claudius, son. A very good lawyer who I hired for your appeal," Maria explained matter-of-factly.

"But Mom, you lost your job… can we afford this?" came Sanza's hesitant response.

"I don't want to see my son in jail for life, no amount of money is worth that," Maria insisted.

Sanza then resigned to his mother's decision and faced the lawyer, who had prepared plenty of questions to bombard him with.

"So Mr. Salazar, are you sure you want to plead 'not guilty'?" asked the spectacled lawyer, looking up from a sheet of paper.

"What do you mean 'am I sure'? I didn't do it!" replied Sanza hostilely.

"Well the fact is, if you insist on your innocence… and considering they have indisputable evidence not only of you being there, but evidence of the fuel source from your weapons being found in the bodies of several of the victims through an autopsy," replied the lawyer, flicking through his notes as he made sure he was correct about his information, "If you plead guilty and show remorse, maybe I can persuade the judges to get you a lighter sentence… If the judges are understanding, they might sentence you to only twenty years in jail for your crimes, with good behavior you could be out in twelve," continued the spectacled lawyer, clearly oblivious to the seething Sanza.

"Twelve years in jail!?" exclaimed Sanza. "But I didn't do anything!"

Claudius seemed to take this without a beat as he propped up his briefcase on the table, opening the fancy brown case to reveal stacks and stacks of case notes.

"I am afraid that regardless of the truth, the law has decided that you are guilty," said the new lawyer monotonously as he handed Sanza a summary sheet with all the evidence that had been put forth for this case.

Sanza looked up, shocked that all this 'evidence' was being used to convict him, before slumping in his seat again.

_"But I really didn't do it…"_

O-O-O

Sanza's next visitor was someone he honestly hadn't expected to see. This was evident in his expression as a green changeling walked in. Beast Boy quickly explained his presence.

"Hi, Sanza… well you see, I came over to keep Terra company, and I figured you and Terra wouldn't have time to talk about serious stuff, so I thought I'd brief you on the case," Beast Boy said awkwardly, scratching his head as he sat down.

"You still like her don't you?" Sanza probed, not paranoid in what Terra might do while he was incarcerated or anything…

But Beast Boy had known the beautiful blonde for longer than Sanza had, and being the typical hormonally-influenced teenager it wasn't exactly surprising if Beast Boy had felt some residual emotion to Terra. Considering what Sanza had heard from Terra and the other Titans, since there wasn't anything going on with the other girl in his life, the cranky telepath Raven… once again, not that Sanza was suspicious of Beast Boy putting the moves on Terra or anything... Beast Boy blushed ever so slightly as he held his ground and opened his smiling mouth to reply.

"Well, I… she's my best friend…"

Sanza sighed, and looked up with a smile.

"Don't worry. If I get executed, I won't hold it against you if you ask her out. That is, if your thing with Raven doesn't work out so well..."

This lightened the atmosphere significantly as the morbid, ominous feelings evaporated, replaced by the mutual laughter and understanding between the two teens. After the laughter subsided and Beast Boy's familiar grin returned to his face, Sanza began to ask more about the case, namely the Titans' thoughts on the matter, as he knew that if the Titans' voiced suspicion, it could lead to a 'proper' inquiry into the matter.

However, according to Beast Boy, things were not looking too good…

Apparently the moody leader of the Titans had, in typical dictator fashion, insisted that Sanza was 'reverting to his diabolical thieving ways' and that the Titans were all idiots for believing the master thief could have changed. What else could be said? Robin certainly wasn't the kind of person who took betrayal lightly, especially considering his constant experience with it…

And even an emotional Terra, skeptical Raven and a conflicted Starfire did little to change his mind or quell his rage. So eventually, the compromising Titans had decided that even though most of them felt that there was something that was amiss they would just 'play along' till the moody Boy Wonder was having a better day. This was quite an interesting development, albeit not all that helpful. This was because of the fact that the Titans had already posted their testimonies while Robin was in one of his 'moods', meaning that despite the fact they did have concerns, those devious lawyers trying to get Sanza thrown in jail would still have that little extra bit of evidence to throw at him.

O-O-O

_A few days earlier, the day after Sanza had been caught, Terra was with her friends in Titans Tower, trying to persuade them that Sanza was innocent, as she knew if the Titans voiced their suspicions, it could greatly affect whether or not there would be a proper investigation into the matter. All the Titans, minus one, were still perplexed by the horrific scandal that had happened out as a result of the Sanza Salazar/Red X case and that shady corporation the Craig–Wilson Alliance. But despite the fact that Sanza was certainly their friend, considering all that he had done for the Titans and the city (and Los Angeles), and despite Terra's vocal protests, the Titans knew they had a oath to the city, to arrest the villains and those deemed criminals by that city. Despite the fact that Sanza was their friend, they knew that the city had to come first. Also, since all the evidence of Sanza's trial was stacked against him, it seemed the Titans would have no choice but try to apprehend Sanza._

_  
That didn't mean the Titans believed that he was guilty of the crimes that he had apparently committed… or rather, they were divided on the matter, with Terra being a vocal protestor of Sanza's innocence. She felt so strongly about it that she had moved back into her room at Titans Tower until the case was resolved, and was only going back to the Salazar household on occasion._

_  
"I know this is hard to understand, that Sanza has resorted back to his old ways or worse. But-" Robin stated solemnly before he was interrupted by Terra._

_  
"There's no way he would have done that! Sanza's not a murderer! There has to be some kind of explanation!" Terra protested, so emotional in her stand that tears were beginning to form in her brilliant blue eyes._

_  
"Well, maybe you gotta face facts. I mean, you saw the video tapes of him fighting there, even my computers say that the tape is real and that's Sanza…" stated Cyborg, as he moved to turn on the console for his computer, shifting so all could see. "…see there? That's the guy in the coat firing an explosive X. Who else could that be but him?" _

_  
"Even so, I just don't buy that he would do that, maybe he went there because he heard that the bank was being robbed." Beast Boy added. Seeing as how broken-up Terra was by this incident, he felt that the least he could do was support her._

_  
"When Sanza departed from his home, he left his cell phone behind, which is why the police were able to get hold of it. He didn't get our messages," stated Raven calmly, trying to reassure the frantic Terra, though it seemed using facts that Sanza had in fact committed those crimes was not the way to go about it. Raven's emotionless, monotonous approach wasn't working either._

_  
"Yes, I do not feel friend Sanza would have just fought us for no reason…" came Starfire's quiet remark._

_  
"In all fairness, Star, maybe he just didn't want to get caught. You saw his disguise!" came Robin's insistent response_

_"This can't be right, there has to be something we're missing!" Terra insisted, fervent in the belief that Sanza couldn't possibly have done the crimes they were accusing him of._

_  
"The only thing we missed was that Sanza couldn't change!" yelled Robin, getting impatient with trying to persuade the blonde geomancer to see the truth. "People like him can't change, no matter how hard they try. Once a thief always a thief."_

_Robin was clearly oblivious to Terra's tearful state and the looks he was getting from his other teammates. _

_  
"Sanza had changed…" replied Terra, almost weeping as she walked away from the Titans and towards the exit. She really just needed to spend some time thinking…_

_The leader of the Titans watched the geomancer's silhouette as she walked away, before turning back to the team only to be greeted by Cyborg flicking his metal fingers against the tactless boy wonder's forehead._

_  
"Way to be sensitive, Rob…"_

_"Yeah, totally not cool, dude…" added Beast Boy, who had his arms crossed, shaking his head as he spoke._

_  
As the other Titans all went to do some thinking of their own, Robin was left alone to just think about if he could have handled that better…_

O-O-O

Then last, but certainly not least, entered the final of Sanza's visitors, the one that undoubtedly meant the most to him. The humbled Hispanic teenager looked up as the graceful blonde geomancer slowly walked in, looking as radiantly beautiful as ever. Just seeing her made things that much more bearable. Terra didn't say a word as she sat down opposite to Sanza. Her face reflected her inner emotions. In Terra's fine features, Sanza saw compassion and understanding, not the despair, the anger and the shame he had so dreaded he would see. The intelligent female opposite him understood everything. There was no need for words between the two, there was no need of Sanza to preach his innocence because simply put, 'she already knew'.

Terra smiled sadly as she grasped for Sanza's hand and gripped it tightly, trying her best to be unhindered by Sanza's handcuffed state. And then she spoke the first words she had said since she came in. Simple words, yet they meant so, so much…

"Sanza, have faith…"

Sanza just smiled dopily, amazed at how acute his girlfriend's senses were.

"You are good…"

"I know…"

Terra rose up to give Sanza a parting embrace. The Hispanic teen knew that considering how bad things were, this was a moment he surely would want to cherish as he felt Terra's cool fingers slide over him. Sanza tried to return the favor, but the handcuffs we quite constricting, so he settled for just wrapping his arms over her head as he closed his eyes, trying to block out everything that was happening. The consequences of what he had done, all the tragedy that was about to befall them, Sanza just tried to block all these negative thoughts out of his system, and just focused the blonde angel who was weeping on his shoulder, the blonde angel he could call his own.

Sanza put on a brave smile, though the despair in his eyes betrayed his true emotions, the subsequent kiss from Terra doing little to wither away the dread eating away at him, but the blonde's passion was infectious and soon he felt himself giving way to the kiss, losing himself in her, losing himself in those tearful blue eyes….

Sanza whispered gently in her ear, "Just please don't do anything crazy, okay?"

Terra had been the last visitor, though perhaps that was made her the hardest of all. Then came the most unwelcoming sound in the world. The bell rang, signaling the end of the session and Sanza's last moments with his loved ones before the trial that would change his world. It was the most unwelcoming sound Sanza felt he had heard in his life, so he was quite pleasantly surprised when he saw the concrete holding up the bell crack and tumble to the floor. Terra's smile returned, her eyes gleaming with a yellow glow as she pulled Sanza forward again.

"We deserve a bit of peace and quiet for important matters like this…"

O-O-O

Shortly after that little interlude however, the information from the CWA prosecutors had just gotten through, and truth be told, things did not look good for the young protagonist of this tragic tale. The brief burst of happiness that had been instilled by Terra's acts was quickly bubbling away due to the harshness of reality. Despite Sanza's youth and past heroism, it looked like the court was really prepared to throw the book at him. The evidence was stacked against him, though perhaps that was a generous way to put it. 'No chance in hell', might have perhaps been a more realistic way of phrasing it. The CWA lawyers who were pressing charges on Sanza, claiming multiple accounts of homicide in the first degree, among other charges, had quite the bedrock of evidence to stand on. For: Salazar's blood was found at the crime scene, namely a few blotches splattered around areas where corpses were found. The timestamp confirmed young Sanza Salazar had indeed been in the area during the slaughter of several civilians (though the Hispanic teenager had insisted they were the robbers). Sanza insisted he had not murdered them, yet the Xynothium residuals found in the crime scene, found in the bodily remains of the recently deceased, the exact same chemical fuel used to power Salazar's weapons, meant that only an individual with access to rare Xynothium armaments could have committed the crime. Also, that shady company, the Craig-Wilson Alliance, claimed to have CCTV footage of the event, which they played before a grand jury. The footage showed a hazy, cloaked figure clearly firing an explosive X, though it wasn't apparent who at. Despite the ambiguity of it all, evidence of Sanza firing a weapon was bad news, Details like this would really put the nail in his coffin.

Not to mention the numerous testimonies, from citizens, to hostages, to police and especially the reports from revered individuals such as the Teen Titans and high-ranking police officers who swear they saw a figure matching Red X's description commit the atrocities. Sanza insisted that it was all a coincidence, reiterating the truth he had spoken about the similarly dressed fiend who had actually committed the crimes. But sadly, his pleas fell on deaf ears.

After all, who would believe that?

What were the odds that an identically dressed man, who was also wearing an almost-comical mask, also had and used Xynothium weapons and could miraculously escape despite all the Titans and police?

The jury believed it was impossible that such a thing could happen.

Sanza believed differently.

Terra believed differently.

Reverend believed differently…

O-O-O

Sanza's trial was due to start as soon as the young man got back from his obligatory religious observance before (potential) incarceration. It was the one small success Mr. Claudius had had, threatening to bring in the ACLU if the young man wasn't allowed to visit his church despite the fact that he'd been denied bail. Terra could only watch as she slowly walked back out of the prison facility with an equally lethargic Maddy and Maria, the female trio all crying softly as they watched Sanza get carted off by the police escort.  
They were all in shock, especially Terra, who just couldn't believe that such had actually thing had happened. She was even beginning to blame herself for the all that had happened.

"If only I had been there that night, I could have done something, maybe stopped this…"

But Maria fervently insisted this was absolutely not Terra's fault, and that Sanza couldn't possibly be guilty. The matriarch of the family, while she admitted that the evidence seemed to be the suggesting the contrary, knew deep down that her son would never murder anyone in cold blood. And while she never was aware of all the things Sanza did, she did know her son. It couldn't be denied that the evidence did not look especially promising. According to government analysts, as well as several independent analysts, there had been traces of Xynothium found in the area, not to mention in several of the corpses, which pointed towards the culprit using Xynothium weapons. While that evidence may not have single-handedly nailed the person who had committed these crimes. Over the years, many Xynothium tools and weapons had been spread through the shady black market through dealers such as the now-retired Dr. Chang. Still, if the Xynothium traces weren't enough to convince the judge, a security video tape, which clearly captured Sanza firing an explosive X and blowing things up, was damning enough.

At least it was to anyone who didn't know Sanza… Terra knew that her better half would never possibly commit such an act. It couldn't possibly stand up in court, and she would have trouble persuading anyone, she knew this. But the fact was, Sanza didn't do it. Terra just knew. Terra knew that deep down, her dear boyfriend could be rebellious, and he could bend or even ignore the rules on occasion. And he might even consider his needs above the needs of all others at times. He was a selfish human being after all, as we all were, although some would be less willing to admit it than others. Still, Terra believed Sanza, and no matter how far-fetched and coincidental his tale was, despite the fact all the evidence was stacked against him, Terra believed Sanza was innocent. And she would certainly not stand by as an innocent man, her Sanza, was arrested and imprisoned for a crime he did not commit.

Terra hadn't really given it all that much thought, but she did consider the possibility of perhaps violating the law, purely in order to achieve justice, as in her mind it made little sense for an innocent to pay for an act he didn't do. The earth-shaking geomancer clenched her fists tightly, aware she was considering breaking the law, potentially being a fugitive herself, just so she could help Sanza clear his name. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she watched the armored police van, the grimy transport that her dear Sanza was handcuffed in, drive off, with several police vehicles accompanying it. And imagined, just fantasized using her powers to spring her boyfriend from his gilded cage and just 'make the rest up as we go along'.

Some of her other friends, namely the Titans would be shocked about what she was considering… shocked that she would betray them a second time, Beast Boy most of all. She knew she wouldn't be betraying them out of selfishness, knew she wouldn't be hurting anyone like she had done when she was serving Slade… but the thought of betraying her friends again still made Terra's blood run cold. There was one certain fact in this equation. One lone fact that comforted her and reassured her with this radical and extremist idea.

And it was the one thing that she didn't have a sliver of doubt about.

_"He would do it for me."  
_  
But the fact was, it mattered little what an emotional Terra believed, less what a crestfallen Sanza believed, and a whole lot more of what a steely, decisive jury believed. And as far as they were concerned, the case was rock-solid. Sanza Ruiz Salazar was guilty. End of story.

This was the future that many interpreted for the young aspiring thief-turned-hero then later hero-turned-criminal, and a sad fate indeed. But was this the destiny of Sanza Salazar and his ominous alter-ego Red X? How many lives would be changed forever because of what happened? Would there ever, truly be justice?

Only God knows…

Many questions, few absolute answers, though only one thing was for certain.

Only time would tell.

O-O-O

Wow, I sure took my time on this one, and it wasn't even that long... Rest assured, next one will be up before you know it!

Chapter 5 will be: "The Unheralded"


	5. The Unheralded

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, this would be on TV and not here.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: About Sanza/Red X: When he's wearing the mask, he's Red X. When he's not, he's Sanza. Simple as that.

SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This fanfic was not written by me!! This was written by an author named 'oneortheother', who gave me his express permission (and in fact insisted!) that it be posted on this account. **This is the fourth installment of the Sanza Salazar saga, following "A Tale of Two Apprentices". Read the last three fanfics in the series before you read this. Also, this fic COMPLETELY IGNORES the events of the fifth season (with the exception of "Go"). For the purposes of this fic, "Things Change" NEVER HAPPENED.

O-O-O

Sanza arrived at the familiar location, though this time with a vastly different view and perception as he arrived at the beautifully tranquil entrance of the Cathedral of St. Ignacius. The normal quiet serenity was somewhat canceled out by the armed guards and the uncomfortable handcuffs that bit into Sanza's skin every time he tried to move his fingers. Thankfully, upon the fatherly priest's arrival, the senior of the armed escort complied and Sanza could actually pretend this was just another regular bout of church-going, as he shut the door of the confessional booth, scratching at the collar of his uncomfortable, high-visibility prison uniform.

He was at the confessional booth in the lovely church Sanza had been to almost every week since he had been an infant. Sanza confessed to Father Abuela in the confessional booth, but the elderly man seemed ever distant, perhaps due to the fact that he had realized the magnitude of Sanza's crimes. Father Abuela normally told Sanza at the end of every confessional to give up the life of crime. Abuela thought Sanza had succeeded in obeying him, but sadly after a moment of weakness and anger, Sanza had failed him. The police presence outside of the booth was a constant reminder of how dire the situation was.

After Sanza had confessed all the blood and gore he had seen, he talked about how simply fearful he was about the mysterious cloaked gunman he had encountered. Perhaps 'ranted' would have been a more accurate description.

"I feel so sorry that despite my skills and abilities, I failed to match up against a figure that was such a blatant mockery of our faith. I mean, he claimed to be Christian, he went by the name Reverend! How messed up is that? I mean, has he ever heard of 'thou shall not kill'? The guy barely seemed to blink as gunned those guys down!"

Father Abuela seemed to especially distant that day, simply nodding along with the words that Sanza said, occasionally throwing in some verses from scripture. Usually, he put some emotion into the spiritual counsel he gave Sanza, but today he seemed so distant that his expression could have been carved from stone, moreso even than when he confessed all the sins he had committed as Red X. Sanza hadn't seen him this stoic since he had admitted he almost let his lust get the better of him when he had Starfire at his mercy.

Sanza felt entitled to ask, though he couldn't see Father Abuela's face due to it being hidden by the walls of the confessional booth, he couldn't but help but get the feeling that there was something amiss…

"Father, is something bothering you? You seem distant today, is it because of what I have done?"

Father Abuela gave a little sigh and responded…

"While I admit I am quite distraught about all that happened today, the reason is… because my cousin was one of the casualties of that night, he shot dead while he was in that building."

"I am so sorry, Father. I can't believe what happened there that night, so many innocents died, all those workers just trying to scrape a living, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to save them…"

Father Abuela gave a small, sad smile.

"You have a good heart Sanza. Sadly, my cousin Jose was not one of the innocents. He was one of the robbers that broke into the bank. I had been trying to convince him to give up his life of crime for years, but to no avail… and now this…"

Sanza almost felt like it was a case of role-reversal as he stepped out of the confessional booth to be greeted by the armed police escorts, before twisting past them as Sanza patted Father Abuela lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop his demise, Father…"

Father Abuela was about to respond when the large ceremonial door creaked open and a small figure emerged, slowly walking towards the aisles and the confessional booths. The police escorts who were under orders to not allow anyone to access the church while the felon was still embracing his religious rights immediately blocked off the hall to this patron.

"Police business. This area is off limits today, come back later," declared the captain in a gruff, strictly no nonsense voice as he trust his chest forwards and subtly shifted his weapon forward, putting forth quite a direct message...

However, this cloaked patron, who was dressed like a religious scholar or a well-dressed monk, walked with the weight of a man very close to God. And naturally that meant much less regard for meaningless things like 'the law' and whatnot, as the patron quickly sidestepped the leading armed officer, and with his head bowed, addressed the head priest Father Abuela.

"I am sorry for this intrusion Father, but I simply wished to conduct my weekly ritual of devotion to the lord. Will you not assist a man who simply wishes to embrace the Lord?"

Father Abuela paused, considering the weight of this patron's words before nodding.

"Though I apologize, due to this police business, you will have to be quick."

"Thank you Father…" the patron responded as he walked down the aisle with his head bowed and his arms clasped together in prayer, clearly oblivious to the glares that the officers were giving him. As the police continued to stare down the devout patron, Sanza turned around to continue his conversation with Father Abuela, but he couldn't shake the fact from the his mind that the cloaked regular looked eerily familiar…

_"Then again, if he is a regular, I must have seen him here before, that must be why he seems so familiar."_

Though as the regular turned to the Father to give his thanks for letting him go forth with letting him go forth with this supposed weekly ritual, Sanza suddenly had a disturbing revelation of why this cloaked figured looks so familiar, at first Sanza had simply assumed that he had met this so-called 'patron' before. After all, if this man visited weekly, it made sense if Sanza had come across him before right? That certainly wasn't the reason why Sanza saw this man being so eerily familiar, the way the man gathered himself, the tone in which he spoke, the way he walked and the way the man never quite turned his back on the armed officers, there could be no mistake. The cross amulet that dangled from his neck, it was a simple garment and what that certainly wouldn't look out of place in a house of worship but there was a tiny detail that was just... off. It was the color, instead of the sparkly silver favored by the ministers or the jet-black favored by heavy metal enthusiasts, it was a rancid grey, and it looked like it had been recently coated with dust.

Rubble and dust from a bank explosion.

"Wait, you're…!" gasped Sanza.

The strange patron interrupted Sanza before he could finish his train of thought, practically nudging him away as he moved to speak with Father Abuela.

"My most sincere apologies for this intrusion Father…"

But after he had said that, he gave Sanza a brief blank stare, as if he was trying to communicate something profound through his eyes. Sanza didn't have a clue what he meant, but with a quick flourish, this mysterious visitor was soon to communicate his intentions very clearly and very loudly.

In a single flourishing movement, the patron spun round and dug his hands into his coat, revealing a sinister looking pistol. He fired it against the officer furthest away from them, who had been so surprised by this action that he hadn't even had time to think about drawing his weapon before he went down. Sanza heard neither the bullet hitting its target, nor the bang from emitted from the barrel of the pistol, but he couldn't help but admire the inhuman marksmanship abilities of the gunman, who had turned around and fired his pistol in a single movement. He couldn't have gotten better that a millisecond glance at his target before firing. The gunman's vision seemed to border on the lines of superhuman as Sanza watched him skillfully dispatch a guard, the officer's body jolting as he hit the ground face first, down for the count. Sanza was seriously beginning to doubt if it was really flesh and blood under those robes and not a hyper-advanced robot with motion tracking systems and insane reflexes...

It was then it all made sense, the cross, the weapon, the ability. The pistol even looked eerily familiar…

"Cease your fire, Robert! We will not have this destruction and murder in the house of God!" Abuela shouted, holding out his hands as he desperately willed for these armed and prepared combatants to cease their firing of their deadly weapons, especially in the sacred Cathedral of St. Ignacius…

The gun-wielding patron, whose head had turned in response to Abuela calling his name, responded quickly, moving towards another of the officers. However, this one didn't make the mistake of underestimating him, and had drawn his weapon and barked a single warning.

"Surrender, or we will use lethal force!"

"Father, they'll live. They might wake up in the hospital two days later, but they'll live. Though if you don't want any gunfire in this house of God you're really going to have to ask_ them_ about it," he replied, a maniacal grin on his face that suggested he was perhaps enjoying this confrontation a little too much, as he gestured with his free hand to the currently trigger-happy officers who were trying to get a bead on the sidestepping and maneuvering patron.

He dodged a blast from the energy pistol of one of the nearby officers who, thinking he had gotten a bead on him, had opened fire, putting a charred hole in one of the wooden benches behind him. The man leapt in the air to avoid another blast, showing astounding agility, before reloading and firing another electrical taser bolt at another officer to his left, overwhelming the shocked, literally and figuratively, officer to the floor. The adjacent officer had just removed a radio from his belt and was preparing to call for back-up when he felt what must have been like his kidneys being stabbed with a cattle-prod. Sanza had launched a savaged blow from behind the officer, knowing that, no matter what, he had to clear his name, and that he, no… Red X, would do anything to achieve those goals.

_"For Maddy, for mom, for Terra…"_ Sanza thought as he ripped the radio from the officer who was writhing on the floor in agony. He promptly shut off the radio by stomping it with his foot, crunching it hard to make sure the circuits were wrecked.

Sanza brushed past the still hooded patron who had helped him subdue the guards, but as he walked past him, Sanza looked him right in the eye. There was an expected tension, yet a somewhat amusingly jovial aura. The man's body language was almost suggesting he'd approve if Sanza offered to give him a high five. That didn't happen, as Sanza walked back to survey the situation while the mysterious gunman dispatched the remaining officers quickly by continuing to unload electrical bolts into them, zapping them into submission despite the fact that he had to reload his weapon after each shot while the energy pistol wielding officers could fire without any pause at all.

"Robert! Sanza! Please do not do this! There can surely be a peaceful resolution to this!."

The man that Abuela had named as Robert was currently preoccupied with trying to avoid blaster fire from two guards who seemed determined to try to gun him down, so Sanza took to replying to Abuela's statement, looking the priest square in the eye.

I have to clear my name Father. I didn't commit those crimes, please understand. Though I believe I might have a good lead on who might have..." Sanza finished, his voice turning sinister at the end of that sentence as he turned around and stalked after the cloaked gunman who had just saved his life. The gunman had just managed to dispatch the pair of guards when Sanza addressed him loudly, knowing that this was a question that he would want to shout to the heavens.

"You're Reverend, aren't you?"

Sanza heard Father Abuela let out an audible gasp, which was somewhat understandable, since this priest might never have imagined that he would, could, possibly achieve emotional closure through meeting the man who had slain his dear brother a mere day after the actual incident… his brother wasn't even in the ground yet... This was the stuff that bordered on unbelievable and predetermined. Wonder who believed which... The mysterious gunman still had his back to the Hispanic teen and the speechless priest, he slowly spun round to look Sanza in the eye as he returned his taser-pistol to its pouch and replied with a light, casual smile present on his face.

"The importance you put in a name is misleading, young one. You of all people should know that, don't you agree, Red X?"

Sanza stiffened, his reply catching in his throat. This man looked like he was old enough to be Sanza's father, though that could have just been from the dust in his hair and the smoke in the air from several of the police escort's missed shots that had left charred wood and burns in many of the walls. Sanza was about to open his mouth to reply, having just formulated a witty response, when the grinning gunman continued.

"I am here to right the injustice of your incarceration and for that, you should be grateful."

_"The guy sure does love the sound of his own voice, but he does have a point…"_ thought Sanza, who then shook his head and shouted "What do you want? I'm going to help the killer who framed me!"

Sanza knew this information would surely affect Father Abuela, who would be shocked that his regular patron was in fact the one who was solely responsible for taking his brother's life away.

"You of all people were the one who killed my brother? How could you, Robert? I thought you were a good, noble, godly man…" Father Abuela said before stuttering at the end, he looked like he was ready to cry. Robert was soon to respond. He walked right past Sanza, who had gotten in a combat position as soon as he had come within striking distance and looked prepared for a grueling duel.

The man whom Sanza swore was the mass-murderer who was responsible for the 'Jump City Bank Massacre', as the media had recently dubbed it, then pulled Father Abuela into a hug, it wasn't unlike the hugs Sanza would on occasion deliver to his sweet sister Maddy.

Even someone like Sanza, who had seen it all as the devious master thief Red X, couldn't help but be surprised by this recent development.

_"First he's badass and mysterious, and then he's hugging people? What the hell is going on_..." thought the skeptical Sanza, unaware of the irony of his statement. Sanza was legitimately expecting this man to pull out his gun and hold Father Abuela hostage. But to Sanza's amazement, nothing of the sort happened!

Robert, undeterred by Sanza's reception, let Father Abuela cry briefly in his shoulder before spinning him round and answering him.

"I was there to help, Father, that I promise you. Your brother and his rebellious friends had to be stopped, they had killed many innocents and they just had to be stopped by any means necessary."

"Did my Brother suffer? Was it quick? Did he pray?" Abuela answered, almost weeping. Sanza could understand the feeling, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to have another of his loved ones killed…

"Yeah, it was quick. He was shot in the heart, twice," said Sanza. He was reluctant to mention that fact, but seeing the villain whom he had fought just a day ago break down and comfort an old man had really proven to change his perceptions. "I mean, it would have been so much easier to just walk away…"

"If it's any consolation Father, his death was quick and he saw the error of his ways. He repented and I pray that his soul rejoices in heaven…" Robert said with pure sincerity as Abuela continued to sob.

"Thank you. I see now that your intention was simply to right a wrong, stop the injustice. That's why you're here right now isn't it?"

Robert nodded his head, gave Abuela a last bracing hug and looked over to Sanza, and spoke calmly. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me, and I'll be glad to answer them, but I think this really isn't the right time or place for that kind of thing. We gotta get outta here."

Sanza paused for a second reassessing the situation, sure the guy had tried to kill him just a day ago, and sure, his shoulder was still throbbing quite severely… but he had just saved Sanza from being incarcerated for God knows how long, and had proven that despite his actions, perhaps he really was a man of God, and certainly a noble figure. Sanza took a deep breath and made his decision, looking up as he did so, hoping that God felt that he was making the correct one.

"You're right, there certainly is a lot you have to answer for. But this just isn't the place for it. We need to get out of here."

"I believe I can help you out with that," responded Abuela defiantly, and while he was well aware of the charges he would face for aiding and abetting criminals, Sanza and Robert certainly weren't criminals in his book and for that these two patrons certainly deserved his help. He paused for a moment, his eyes gazing upwards at the ornate ceiling, amazed at what he was about to do for these men. His eyes wandered, looking up at the beautiful stained glass windows. Then, he sighed. _"Is this your plan for me, Lord?"_

O-O-O

Abuela guided the pair through the priest's chambers, knowing that the main entrance and other subsequent passages would likely be blocked off by the police by now and that sending them out one those paths was blatant suicide. Despite the fighting prowess the unlikely duo had shown against those guards, Abuela knew that against a real army, possibly even the Teen Titans, they simply wouldn't stand a chance. Father Abuela had been a clergyman at this church for about half his lifetime, he had been there when this church had been first built, he had even participated during the construction of this holy temple, so perhaps only he had the unique knowledge of how to escape from the church undetected by the police forces that were quickly gathering about outside. Subtlety was the way to go here as Abuela guided them to an old exit, a tunnel that went through the priest's quarters that would lead them into a sewer that went directly under the old church.

"This is where we part ways," Father Abuela declared finally, as Sanza and Robert both respectively gave their own personal thanks.

"I will pray for you boys. May God be with you…"

O-O-O

Sanza lagged behind Robert as he led the way, his companion seemed to have already memorized Abuela's instructions. Sanza still didn't trust him, but felt that there was a chance that they would need each other in the near future and that it wouldn't at least hurt to have a better understanding of who he might be working with to clear his name.

"Did you mean everything you said to Father Abuela? I'm not sure I can believe you. I mean, I saw you gun those men in the bank down with seemingly no remorse or self-control at all."

Robert stopped as his tried to budge a stuck retractable ladder, as he chuckled for a bit before looking over at Sanza.

"I think the key word there is _seemingly_. And plus, those men I killed were all killers. I know it is still a sin to kill a killer, but I figured it was for the greater good and all. And seeing them gun down so many of those innocent bank workers in cold blood, many of them adults with families and children, it just made me want to stomp on all their injustice. So I did that somewhat literally. Hey, you were there, you know what I'm talking about."

"All I saw was you butchering them and trying to kill me," replied Sanza with hint of malice in his voice.

"You didn't watch the news? They were a gang known in Jump City known as the Opacos."

"Dark?" Sanza asked, recognizing the Spanish word.

"Yes, those robbers were members of that gang. I had long wondered why they chose that name, Opaco…"

"Why were they called that? Seems like a strange name…" queried Sanza, who struggled to think of any valid reason for using the Spanish word for 'dark' aside from the fact it sounded cool.

"Because at the end of every business deal they would kill all those involved, they would squeeze the trigger until the land was filled with innocent blood, rumor has it the clothes they wore would always be 'dark', because they were stained with the blood of their victims. All they would do was bring darkness into all our lives… they were monsters and demons, every last one of them. That is why I killed them, because they deserved it, because it was the right thing to do," continued the cloaked man, emotion subtly seeping into his voice.

Robert leaned forward and spoke softly to Sanza in an almost fatherly tone.

"I wouldn't be doing what I was doing if I didn't believe it was right. Do you have that much conviction in your heart with everything you do?"

As the stubborn ladder finally budged, Robert gestured to it, smiling slightly, clearly aware of how Sanza was struggling to come up with a good answer.

"Good to go?"

O-O-O

As Robert and Sanza trekked up several more ladders and through the sewers to a deserted facility deep underground, a place that Sanza recognized as the underground sanitation station for Jump City's Chinatown district… at least that's what the murky metallic sign claimed. However, Sanza couldn't help but feel this was a rather strange place to go. After all, the Hispanic teenager wanted nothing more than to go straight back home and talk to his mother... _and oh Lord, Terra..._

There was a lot of explaining to do. But all in good time, as Sanza had another pressing matter to attend to. Sanza looked at his leading companion, who as soon as they had entered the sewers and departed from the church, had taken to wearing the sinister mask that Red X sorely remembered from the bank fiasco. Finally confirming Sanza's suspicions of the connection between Robert and Reverend, it was a question Sanza intended to ask. Sanza tapped Robert on the shoulder.

"Umm… Robert? What are we doing near Chinatown?"

Robert pondered his question for a while until he answered, although it seemed his answer had very little to do with the question.

"I think Robert is too informal for me, I mean I just met you today. Well without the mask on, and just the other night we were trying to kill each other. Just call me Reverend, but if you want to be slightly more informal, Rev will do. That okay, X?"

Sanza found his request a tad bit strange, but seeing as it was a considerably minor thing, Sanza decided to oblige.

"You only have to call me Red X when I have the mask on, here I'm just Sanza," he replied. "And it looks like I'll be plain old Sanza for quite a while if my suit is still locked up in Police Headquarters or something."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Haven't you ever heard of how 'man makes the weapons, the weapons don't make the man'?'"

Sanza eyelids flickered momentarily, like he had heard a tasteless joke. Which was perhaps technically true as he opened his mouth to reply.

"Says the man wielding a gun," the Hispanic teen mumbled.

Sanza thought for a moment, then spoke up again.

"Well, Rev, since you know my face, shouldn't I get to see yours?" Sanza asked, as he motioned to his face and Rev's mask to emphasize his point.

"All things in good time, young one. And, well, considering the tremendous stench in here, I'd prefer to leave my mask on for now." Rev said, smirking behind his mask.

Sanza remembered how his own mask was able to prevent things like dust and soot from entering his mouth and lungs, yet was unable directly prevent smells, couldn't but think that Reverend was just using it as an excuse to leave his mask on and conceal his identity. Sanza accepted that Rev probably didn't trust him all that much yet, and that was perhaps rightfully so.

After all, despite Red X's previous, numerous and brief alliances with the Titans, it had been tolerable, if not enjoyable, since Sanza viewed fighting them as more of a playful challenge than anything else, though the element of danger certainly made it more exciting. And since the Titans never fought to kill, it was only the danger of a jail sentence. Also, the fact that his suit had effectively been designed to counter the powers of the Titans certainly made those fights easier for him. But the duel he had with Reverend in that war-torn bank had been truly a terrifying experience, Sanza had fought foes before that intended to fight to the death, enemies like Sedaris, Slade and even sometimes Robin. But never before had he fought an opponent whose attacks were both ruthless and savage, yet this fighter's attitude to it all was as if he was just playing a light-hearted game, it was the kind of attitude you'd expect from a recreational athlete, no a trained killer like Reverend...

It was truly a bizarre and strange combination, yet his actions spoke more than his words, and Sanza's wounded shoulder still throbbed painfully as the Hispanic teenager walked at a brisk pace, keeping up with his guide who was leading the way.

Sanza had always thought himself as a dedicated person, and every time he had donned the suit he had a purpose in mind, despite the fact there were times that this purpose was born out of his kleptomania. But Reverend, who despite Red X's suit and all its abilities was able to fight him toe-to-toe and he had proved that, not only was he unafraid of death but willing, perhaps even eager, to deliver it. That combined with his almost infuriatingly jovial demeanor, made Sanza feel that perhaps Reverend was the strangest foe he had ever face. Strange, yet savagely effective. Despite all this, Sanza still wasn't getting to let Rev belittle him. After all, he was a hardened warrior! Through the trials he had faced against Slade, saving the city and not to mention the ruthless tutelage he had faced under the True Master, Sanza felt he certainly had proved himself.

"You know, I wish you didn't patronize me so much, Rev. I am not a kid! I'm seventeen, that's already old enough to drive!" Sanza said, irked that he was being considered a child.

"Haha, the problem with the youth nowadays… _they are young_. And no offence, Sanza, but I am nearly double your age, so I think I have the right to patronize you to some extent." Rev said. laughing lightly as he continued walking along the path to the final ladder that would lead them both to the surface.

Sanza felt like he should have been irritated by Rev's comments, but there was something about his attitude and his demeanor that suggested that Rev was taking it all as a light-hearted joke and that Sanza shouldn't be put off by his statements. After Rev's final comment, Sanza couldn't help but crack a bewildered smile.

And with that, the trip to the surface was almost complete. The duo scaled the final ladder that would take them to Jump City's Chinatown District.

O-O-O

For those who feel I am neglecting the Titans because I love my OC too much, have no fear! They feature prominently in the next Chapter: "Life Lessons".


	6. Life Lessons

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, this would be on TV and not here.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: About Sanza/Red X: When he's wearing the mask, he's Red X. When he's not, he's Sanza. Simple as that.

SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This fanfic was not written by me!! This was written by an author named 'oneortheother', who gave me his express permission (and in fact insisted!) that it be posted on this account. **This is the fourth installment of the Sanza Salazar saga, following "A Tale of Two Apprentices". Read the last three fanfics in the series before you read this. Also, this fic COMPLETELY IGNORES the events of the fifth season (with the exception of "Go"). For the purposes of this fic, "Things Change" NEVER HAPPENED.

O-O-O

The unlikely duo of Sanza and Reverend, two warriors who had nearly killed each other 48 hours ago, quickly removed the manhole and emerged in a shady back alley in the Chinatown district of Jump City. Sanza took a deep breath, grateful for finally being able to breathe some fresh air. The two had travelled for a good seven or so hours to arrive at the Chinatown district, which was quite far away from the church from which Reverend had helped Sanza escape from the police.

"You know what, Rev? I actually see your point now. To be free of that great stench is truly a blessing. So are you going to let me see your face now?" Sanza asked, though the question had subtext. If Reverend refused to show his face, then Sanza felt that he simply couldn't trust him. After all, how could he work with someone who he didn't know a thing about?

Rev pondered the question, much like the first time Sanza had asked it, and he had been able to cleverly evade the question by changing the subject. This time, however, Reverend would give Sanza an answer.

"Well, I am a man of my word," Rev said simply as he removed the sinister mask, with its almost war paint-like features. The man came away to reveal the face of a man who looked like he was of a stunning blend of Caucasian and Asian descent, light colored skin, oriental and western features, and shockingly bright grey eyes. The man behind the mask locked eyes with Sanza for a minute. Sanza couldn't help but think there was something odd about those eerie eyes, something that he couldn't just put his finger on. Sanza couldn't tell due to the darkness, but those eyes almost seemed to vibrate in place. Before Sanza could take a closer inspection, Reverend motioned that he was about to put the mask back on. "Well, there you go. Happy now?"

"I'm overjoyed." Sanza said sarcastically as he turned around to get a get a decent view of his surroundings. He walked towards the well-lit area of a particularly large electronics store, hoping to get a better clue out of exactly where they were, when he was suddenly pulled back by Reverend's hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go there." Rev stated. He gestured to the large television screen that was situated in the window of the store. On the large, high-definition screen, Sanza read an urgent newsflash. It flashed a mugshot of Sanza, mentioned a large monetary reward, as well as Sanza's 'crimes'. It ended with a 'wanted dead or alive' remark and claimed that the charges against him were being pressed by the CWA Corporation. Seems that Sanza's newfound infamy had preceded him.

"You're infamous, kiddo." Rev mentioned, in a tone that somehow managed to simultaneously convey both pride and irritability.

"And it seems I've attracted some fans who want my autograph." Sanza said, dripping with sarcasm as he referred to the half-a-dozen odd thugs who had just made their entrance, all of them pointing at Sanza and all the while conversing with each other in some kind of Asian language that Sanza didn't understand. However, their body language and tone suggested their intent very clearly.

"Maybe I should have mentioned this was a bit of a rowdy neighborhood, eh?" Rev said, nudging Sanza as the fugitives kept their eyes on the newcomers. Reverend promptly drew his weapon.

"Wait, don't kill them!" Sanza whispered harshly, as harsh as a whisper could be uttered. He had many memories of how Reverend 'dealt' with his enemies, and was determined to avoid adding at least few more unnecessary deaths to his rap sheet.

"Well, I'm not sure how I can take 'em out if you're gonna tie my hands like that, but okay," Rev hastily replied, sniggering under his mask as he returned his pistol to his holster. With that, the young hoodlums attacked.

The seven young thugs promptly attacked Sanza, trying to overwhelm him with numbers as they ran towards him, a foolish few opting to try to duff him up with their fists while others picked up makeshift weapons like metal bars and wooden planks out of the nearby trash. Sanza braced himself for an onslaught of attacks when he heard a soft ping of a small metallic capsule landing at the feet on the oncoming hoard, the sound that was nearly muffled by the young headstrong thugs' war cry. The subsequent flash of red and explosion of sound muffled even that. Rev watched the explosion gleefully, glad that the nearby nightclubs' loud blaring music had canceled out the noise from the explosion and happy about the effectiveness of that single explosive capsule that had managed to knock off all of those thugs clean off their feet as he watched them writhe on the ground in pain. Sanza coughed, his lungs irritated by the dust thrown up by the explosion as well as the unfamiliar smoggy air that was characteristic of Chinatown. Only then Sanza realized where he had noticed that type of crimson explosion before. It was a Xynothium powered explosion, similar to the type of explosion given off from Red X's explosive projectiles. He remembered that when he had been indicted, one of the key facts in his trial that would have determined he was guilty was the fact that Xynothium residuals were found in the corpses of many of the victims of that tragic night.

"It was you!" Sanza yelled, as he grabbed Rev by the collar and slammed him up against an adjacent wall. This took Rev by surprise, as Sanza rammed him with such force that Reverend's grim mask was knocked loose. "YOU were the one who framed me!"

Sanza propped Rev up further, slamming his slim, lanky frame against the grimy wall.

"Hey mate, you're ruining the jacket!" Rev complained with a scowl on his face. This scowl quickly melted into an amused grin as he snuck his knee under Sanza'a chest and pushed off, sending Sanza slipping a few steps back as he landed with catlike grace on the floor.

"I'll ruin a lot more than your jacket! You have no idea what the hell you put me through!"

"Listen, Sanza. I told you, I was here because I knew you were wrongly framed and because I was partially to blame." Reverend said, his voice and expression taking a solemn turn. "I admit that _unintentionally_, I might have accidentally created most of the evidence that corporation used to frame you, perhaps that might be true. But the fact is that right now, I am, _intentionally_, trying to help you clear your name. Now, if you really think that you can't trust me, well then, fair enough, you're on your own, good luck."

Rev put his hands on his hips, gesturing to an adjacent alley.

"But Sanza, I honestly believe that the Lord does not want me to forsake a brother in need." Rev continued, as he pulled out a gloved hand and raised it for Sanza to shake. Sanza mulled over Rev's words, but there was one undeniable fact. If he was on his own, there was no way he could do this by himself. Lost and unsettled, since he wasn't all that familiar with Jump City's downtown district, not to mention the fact that with that price on his head people were bound to be looking for him. And despite the skills he had honed with the True Master, without even a place to stay since his home would likely be under police surveillance, he didn't know what else he could do. He could turn himself into the Titans and blindly hope that they would uncover some evidence, though Sanza always was the type of person who wanted to keep his fate in his own hands.

And he certainly didn't believe that without his suit he would be able to find the evidence, since even with the suit, breaking into the CWA Corporation headquarters to find information would be a difficult task. But he needed to prove his innocence, or at least prove he wasn't a serial killer. It seemed that the only way he could legitimately fulfill this task was teaming up with Rev... even though he really didn't have all that much of a clue about who he was dealing with. His hazel eyes locked with Rev's startlingly grey ones, but there was nothing there that Sanza could read. He still didn't trust Rev as far as he could throw him… but he didn't have much of an alternative.

"Okay, a temporary alliance then. But honestly… as soon as my name is cleared, I think I'd like to help the Titans put you in jail." Sanza replied, lightly slapping the hand Reverend had raised for him to shake… he hoped deeply that Rev would approve of his honesty. _"After all, hopefully it wouldn't be like him to be a bullet in me just because I said that…"_

"Haha, that would be an interesting scenario I'm sure." Rev replied, a smirk on his face, showing his characteristically jovial attitude despite the fact that Sanza was practically announcing the fact that he wanted to hunt him down. As Rev's wild grey eyes continued to stare into Sanza's, stating that despite no matter what things were going to be after their alliance had come to end, he was going to consider Sanza a friend for the time being.

Though whether or not Sanza would respond equally was an unknown fact.

O-O-O

"Titans, move out!"

This was the battle order Robin had issued as soon as they had received word from the 'jailbreak' of the criminal also known as Red X. Thanks to Father Abuela boldly defying the law for the duo of Reverend and Sanza, helping them use those hidden sewers to escape, the Titans hadn't arrived till it was much too late. Reverend and Sanza were long gone by the time the Titans even come close to the foul odor of those cesspits they had escaped through. The five Titans hung about the area, sniffing for clues, as there were many curious questions with this recent development.

"_Did Sanza know him?_" Starfire queried the pastor in charge, Father Abuela, who blustered a reply that he was under the impression that Sanza had only meet the gunman that day, careful not to divulge much of what he knew. Abuela knew that all this information about Reverend was best left unsaid…

"_How did he shoot you, but not leave a trace?_" Cyborg asked, looking over the church and seeing plenty of vivid reminders of the conflict that had occurred. The thing that eluded him was exactly how this mysterious gunman could dispatch the police with some type of gun, yet not leave a trace of anything. Even Cyborg's sophisticated sensors could detect barely anything besides miniscule scrapes and bruises from the conflict… no puncture marks for any bullets or tasers...

"_Did you recognize him?_" Raven asked, insisting that the head captain use his many years of experience as well as the extensive police database to see if they could get any suspects based on the gunman's description. But that was working to no avail, this gunman's attire, demeanor and tools of destruction all seemed to suggest he wasn't just your average local lowlife. But if he wasn't, what else could he be?

"Exactly why was this gunman here?" Robin asked one of the guards who had been involved in the scrape. He had overheard part of the conversation between this mysterious man and Sanza Salazar, though the only response that the befuddled officer could offer was a few scraps of the conversation. The graying officer scratched his head as he tried to recap the brief parts of the conversation he had heard before reaching unconsciousness.

"He said something like 'I am here to right the injustice of your incarcer-something. That young runt, Salazar, smacked me hard so I was only able to focus on that for a moment before I blacked out.'"

Robin pondered this for a second, "You mean incarceration?"

The somewhat-senile police officer nodded his head, "Yeah! That'd be the one!"

The respectful leader of the Titans thanked the senior officer for his team and walked back to the centre of the church, not reveling in its beauty, but searching the structure for clues, as paradoxical as it seemed. He was multitasking… focusing on the case helped Robin clear his head. There was a reason they were spending so much extra time than usual investigating this case. The fact that their friend Sanza was involved was one key factor, the fact that this seemed far from the average case was another. Robin admitted that after thinking it through, there were a few 'blips' within the case and the police investigation. There were some factors that didn't quite add up. The Boy Wonder hadn't given it further thought at the time, though that was mainly because at the time he was still seething with rage about Sanza reverting to his old ways.

_"I thought he had changed… I thought we were friends…"  
_

Things seemed to only get more confusing and more worse when he realized exactly which one of his friends had insisted Sanza was innocent right from the beginning…

The friend who had insisted they 'right the injustice…'

Truth be told, there was one more reason why the Titans, namely Robin, wanted to spend a bit more time investigating here. Terra was waiting for them at Titans Tower, eagerly awaiting updates Undoubtedly, once Robin voiced his suspicions, regardless of the fact if they were valid or not, even regardless of the fact if the suspicions were well-based or not, the fiery geomancer would be in quite a mood…

Best to put off the inevitable for as long as possible…

O-O-O

Sanza watched Reverend as he bent down and picked up the rugged mask that had been knocked loose in their little scuffle, and after wiping it with his coat, promptly put it back onto his face, as his disturbingly bright grey eyes were once again hidden by the dark visor of the mask.

"Well, it's time we set off. It's getting late," Rev answered in the sinister tone that the voice-adulator in his mask was tuned to, as he pulled back the sleeve of his slightly grimy trench coat and checked the time on his watch.

"Where we heading off to now? I want to contact my family…" Sanza stated, his voice choking slightly as he wondered about how worried his family must be since he was missing. He hoped Father Abuela had helped clear things up with his mother. "…and Terra. I haven't seen her since that night…"

Sanza could only hope that redemption would soon be at hand.

"It's nearing midnight, and despite the fact it would certainly be tactically sound to go out and hunt around for some evidence tonight, I think that we both need some sleep first." Reverend said wearily. They had been walking for hours in those sewers under the city, and the constant pump of adrenalin had worn him out. After all, he wasn't as young as he used to be… "I have a place where we could spend the night."

Rev gestured for Sanza to follow him.

_"This better be good…"_ Sanza thought, as his limbs started to ache from all the strenuous activity of the day.

After about an hour of stealthily walking about and avoiding police patrols and random gangs of assorted youth, the pair finally arrived at a dinky apartment complex, situated at the north of Jump City's Chinatown district. It wasn't far from the dozens, perhaps hundreds of the stores, stalls, restaurants, and stages of street performers which made up Chinatown's famous Bazaar, where many bargains could surely be found.

_"And where objects of questionable legality can be obtained."_ Sanza thought as he remembered that the dastardly Dr. Chang had once restarted his smuggling operations right here in Chinatown. That reminded Sanza of an important question he had yet to ask Reverend. "So.. how did you get hold of Xynothium? For those grenade things, and for that pistol of yours?"

"Which one? The taser?" Rev answered quickly, without turning his head.

"_No, the pistol you used to try to kill me_!" Sanza thought, irritated that Reverend was belittling him again. But thankfully, after a bit more prodding from Sanza, Rev finally said something worthwhile.

"Haha… well, ever since you helped make Xynothium famous for the rest of criminal world, many of us wanted to see its power for ourselves," Rev stated simply, as he strode up the stairs that would eventually lead he and Sanza to his apartment.

"I knew that," Sanza groaned, an annoyed expression on his face. After glancing back and seeing this expression, Rev decided that perhaps this warranted further explanation.

"Kid, have you ever heard of how curiosity killed the cat?" Rev asked, stifling a yawn. He really felt it was way too late for this kind of thing. It was well past midnight after all...

"Yeah, I've heard of it. But I figured that since I wasn't a cat, it wouldn't be a problem." Sanza answered, with a smirk on his face.

"You know, I don't actually think that metaphor was designed to warn cats." Rev added, with an ear-to-ear grin under his mask which was clearly audible in his voice.

"…heh. But either way, could you tell me then? I thought Dr. Chang's operations had ended," Sanza inquired, surprising Rev with his knowledge of the Xynothium smuggling operation.

"True, but when Chang 'retired', he sold off the rest of his stock so he could go off and live the high life. And luckily, I was one of the people who was able to get there during his first little 'auction'. I managed to get quite a nice bargain for it," Rev recited, telling Sanza the story of how he had managed to come across the Xynothium.

"Let me guess… you killed him for it, didn't you?" Sanza groaned, amazed at how this fellow could be so warm and jovial at one point, then heartless and ruthless at another.

"Actually, before you go and judge me, it was self-defense. It was one of the fellow 'bidders' there, he demanded I drop out, I calmly and politely said I wasn't going to. And then there was a bit of a confrontation…"

Sanza let out a sigh. "Couldn't you just be civil for once? You'd be amazed what you can achieve when you're actually not pointing a gun at someone."

"Actually, I was reasonably civil and genial the first few times. But the guy just wouldn't take the hint…" Rev responded, with a light laugh.

As Sanza rolled his eyes, Reverend continued: "Well, bottom line, after I got the Xynothium and one of those cool reactors that Chang had managed to get hold of, I tinkered with it for a few months, and after about a dozen attempts to re-engineer it, and through using about a dozen of chemical theorems and elaborate elemental combinations, I found out a way how to make a self-sustaining Xynothium generator that managed to create an almost pure product of Xynothium. It came in handy, as I managed to infuse the explosive power of Xynothium into my pistols and grenades."

Sanza was amazed by this development, not so much by the fact that Rev had managed to get his hands on Xynothium but the fact that he was able to generate a pure Xynothium product, something even his reactor failed to do. He could really have used the ability to teleport again…

_"Wow, if only I could get my hands on that generator for my suit…"_

The inner detective in Sanza was keen to mentally note that Reverend had mentioned how the Xynothium that had been created by his own generator was of the more pure or raw variety. This meant that if Sanza was able to prove that the residuals found in the corpses of the victims of the bank fiasco were of the more pure variety, he could effectively rule out which people had been hurt and killed by him by testing the Xynothium shards, bullets, shurkikens, etc that had injured them. If they were of the purer variety, it couldn't have been Red X's doing. This evidence might end up being the key to his exoneration…

"So can we go in yet? Or do you want to play twenty questions?" Rev asked, his hand on the doorknob of the entrance to the apartment complex as he waited for Sanza to catch up. Sanza shook his head, a faint smile on his face, and followed his comrade inside.

O-O-O

After a brief trek up some winding stairs due to a stubborn elevator refusing to cooperate, the unlikely duo arrived at a bland, plain door that seemed to be fixed together with worn wooden planks. Sanza looked around, noting all of the doors of the floor had no numbers and were all similarly outfitted. Some seemed to be abandoned, and a nearby door also seemed to have what looked like bullet holes in it. Sanza couldn't understand why such a high-tech bandit would take refuge in such a dingy place like this. And he was especially unimpressed when the only thing guarding all these military secrets seemed to be a rusted key that Rev pulled out of his pocket and inserted into the keyhole.

But when the door began to open, Sanza was dutifully impressed.

A metallic panel swiveled into place, right where the keyhole had once been, as Rev rapidly imputed a code on the 9 digit keypad. his trained, conditioned fingers flew over the console as he inputted the ten digit security code in the time it took Sanza to blink his eyes and look up. After this, there was a quiet hum as the digital monitor on the panel read 'Security systems deactivated'. Only then did Rev twist the brass doorknob and enter the room. Sanza casually followed him inside the apartment. He couldn't help but wonder what the house of this serial killer would be like, but to his astonishment, the bland room he entered looked entirely ordinary, the abode of the psychologically ill indeed. Surprisingly, despite the ominous outer keypad, there was no visible internal security inside that would prevent anyone from just barging the door down and waltzing in.

There was, however, a beautifully carved medium sized wooden table at the center of it the room, with a few cheap-looking chairs posted around it, and a simple propped up coat rack right next to the entrance which Sanza noticed Rev had gone straight to and was currently in the act of removing his thick brown trench coat and draping it on the rack. Sanza did the same as he removed the coat he had taken off one of the unwise young hoodlums who had assaulted him. Running around in high-visibility prison gear in this weather was never quite a good idea.

Rev casually entered his kitchen with a curious Sanza close behind. The masked man was already fiddling with the straps around his mask, and Sanza could understand why. Based on Sanza's extensive mask-related experiences, masks like that, especially heavy metal ones, were really quite poor in terms of ventilation and could be quite hot and uncomfortable, especially in the heat of combat, or even in the heat of the day, though that was unlikely to be the case in this cold winter month. Sanza watched as his host began sliding the metal mask off his face and gently laid it down in the aisle next to the sink. He removed the sable-colored beanie hat he had been wearing as well. Sanza hadn't realize Rev had been wearing a beanie under his mask, but he supposed it did make sense, as any hair or skin cells that were left behind could be traced through DNA, therefore incriminating the wearer. Wearing disguises so people couldn't recognize you was typically a good idea for people who didn't want to be discovered and caught, much like Reverend and much like Red X.

Reverend stripped off the simple brimless cap, revealing his dark hair underneath. His hairstyle was quite similar to Sanza's unkempt haircut, only a bit shorter with more bristly and wild edges. Rev reached into the adjacent fridge and pulled out a bottle of distilled water, which he promptly tossed underarm to Sanza before getting his own. Sanza caught it eagerly, famished from his ordeals, and immediately gulped down the water greedily before happily sinking into a wooden chair, the first time he had sat down in ages.

The relaxation was to be short-lived. After Rev had gulped down some of his water as well, he spoke to Sanza, telling him to prepare to depart.

"No offence, kiddo, but I'm not up for spending too much time here with you. The last thing we need is a tenant barging in, wondering 'who's the kid who looks like he just busted out of jail?'."

"There are tenants in places like this? I thought you just walked in and took the place you fancied…"

Rev seemed to know Sanza was just trying to change the subject as he opened the drawer of his white washing machine and threw Sanza a pair of recently washed tracksuit pants and a black sleeveless vest.

"Lose the prison gear, inmate, time to look more like someone normal," commanded Rev as he turned his back while rolling up the sleeves of the dark-colored t-shirt he had been wearing under his thick trench coat so that Sanza could get changed with some manner of privacy.

Sanza didn't appreciate taking orders from a guy like him, but wearing prison-issue orange garments wasn't exactly a very good idea. He stripped off his inmate uniform and put on the gear Rev had just tossed him. Surprisingly, the fresh clothes fit quite well. He then walked over to pick up his jacket, getting a chill from his forearms being bare in this frigid weather. Rev followed suit, picking up his auburn trench coat as they both departed from the small apartment.

O-O-O

The unlikely pair set off to go to their sparring zone. Rev led the way. Sanza was clearly not familiar with this neighborhood as he lagged behind. He had long lost track of all the faded and graffiti-ed street signs, and he wondered where on earth they were. Sanza's stomach let out several loud painful growls as he jogged behind Rev, certainly not wanting to get lost in this unsettling place… especially not when there was a massive bounty on his head. As he continued to try to catch up with his companion, who was walking at quite a fast pace that suggested he knew exactly where he was going, Sanza couldn't help but be bothered by his aching stomach. He hadn't eaten in over half a day. The last meal Sanza had eaten was generic prison food, which was hardly appetizing stuff, not to mention due to his nerves of having to appear in court, he had been barely able to choke down half of the nasty prison meal which consisted of a dried-out muffin, three pieces of fruit that were past their prime, and a revolting sandwich made up of the ingredients of perspiring cheese, brown lettuce and mayonnaise that had soaked through the bread, all washed down with a quart of government surplus milk.

He was very grateful when they eventually reached the edge of the famous Chinatown Bazaar with its food vendors. Several called out to Sanza, speaking in foreign tongues, Sanza could tell from the fearful expression in some of these desperate salespeople  
that some were aware of his current criminal status, but despite this they all still seemed inclined to offer their products, ranging from enticing deep-fried food, to the latest in 'performance enhancers', to the latest in high-def movies and videos. The starving Sanza almost felt like weeping when they walked away from the bustling marketplace with all its tempting aromas and sights. Sanza would never really consider himself the tourist type, or the type that would love to spend hours seeing the sights, but walking away from that place in all its food-related glory was quite demoralizing…

Which was why he was all the more grateful when Rev stopped by a food stall down the end of the road opposite the Bazaar and barked a comment in some oriental language that Sanza didn't understand to the relaxed-looking seated hawker. The bearded, graying, Taiwanese vendor, who was dressed in a grubby looking coat and matching pants, barked out a greeting to Reverend. Sanza couldn't understand the meaning of the foreign dialect, but he couldn't help but feel they sounded somewhat neighborly, friendly even. Sanza was greatly relieved when the harsh language, which sounded a lot like the barking of a dog, eventually resulted in both of them laughing loudly as the sniggering vendor handed over two rice boxes to the smirking Reverend. Reverend waved back to the vendor, who barked a equally mirthful response as Rev picked up some utensils and sat down on a bench with the two rice boxes. He offered one to Sanza, along with the chopsticks, before he gestured to Sanza to sit with him. Sanza promptly popped open the plastic rice box, enjoying and savoring the fine aroma as he felt the burst of warm air from the hot meal warm his face.

"I'm not that evil, Sanza. I could tell you were hungry too… so eat up, hmm?" Reverend explained as he immediately began digging into his rice meal, forgoing any type of prayer or anything vaguely more ceremonial.

Sanza nodded, though he tried to convey his confusion on how to eat the rice with the utensils he had been offered. By all means, Sanza had eaten rice dishes before, but he had always used a fork or a spoon, never actually the chopsticks used by the authentic Chinese people who usually ate these types of meals. However, thankfully, Rev soon became aware of Sanza's troubles and happily enlightened him as best he could.

"Oh right, sorry. I forgot you were not adventurous enough to explore the cultures of other people. Allow me to explain," snorted Rev, clearly oblivious that Sanza, who currently had the warm meal sitting in his lap while he held one chopstick in each hand, looking like some kind of hopeless makeshift drummer, didn't have a clue to how to actually eat this meal aside from using his hands and wasn't exactly asking for a history lesson…. "This little beauty is called a '_fan hup_'which translates word for word, as 'rice box', which I believe is somewhat self-explanatory."

Rev continued to talk, once again unaware of Sanza's real request as he indifferently continued to shovel more rice into his mouth in-between sentences, despite the growing look of dismay on Sanza's face and the growing growls echoing from Sanza's stomach.

"Those pieces of meat are known as '_cha siu_' which is-" Rev started, before he was cut off mid-sentence by a starving Sanza.

"Listen, Rev, I'd love to know all this stuff. But later! I'm dying of hunger here! Could you please just tell me how to I can use these stick things so I can eat, please?"

"The technically term for those 'stick things' is chopsticks," Rev began before stopping and complying with Sanza's request once he noticed the look of exasperation on the young teen's face. "Fine, you can stay ignorant. This is how you use 'em."

Rev gestured with his own chopsticks, maneuvering them with his index finger and middle finger while using his thumb to secure his grip. Sanza tried to imitate the motion, but after failing miserably, Rev grabbed Sanza's hand and showed him the proper stance and technique. However after that failed as well, even Rev let out a sigh and resigned Sanza to his fate.

"You could just try using them as a shovel, I suppose…" sighed Rev as he motioned to Sanza to just use the chopsticks to just scrape the rice up from the edges of the box and into his eager, gaping mouth. While Sanza happily went about his meal, Rev took his now-empty rice box and walked off to a trash can, calling a final preparatory comment to Sanza.

"Eat up Sanza, we got training right after this. By the looks of things, I'd say you're long overdue."

O-O-O

After the Teen Titans had thoroughly conducted their search for evidence at the scene of the 'crime', eventually the leader of the Teen Titans decided they should call it a day and head back to the Tower, and back to the moment they… or at least he, had been dreading and trying to put off. Robin knew that the temperamental geomancer Terra wouldn't react well once she realized they were suspicious of her.

The blonde in question was sitting at the dining table, helping herself to a sandwich. It seemed she wasn't aware of the news… that her dear boyfriend had been broken out by an unknown assailant.

_"Or, she's a very good actor and she's just playing dumb,"_ reminded the skeptical voice in Robin's head, bringing up plenty of evidence as he was involuntarily reminded of Terra's betrayal of the Titans that had occurred so long ago… bringing back plenty of bad memories… memories of Slade…

Perhaps even unaware of the fact that he was operating on this mindset, Robin greeted Terra, albeit a little less friendly and casually than he usually did. Terra didn't see him, or perhaps had just ignored him, instead opting to happily greet the likes of Beast Boy and Cyborg, who exchanged high-fives with her. Robin cleared his throat, returning all attention back to him. On the ride back in the T-Car, Robin had quickly briefed the rest of his team of his assumptions while other members of the team had openly voiced their concerns, namely Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Sanza's been busted out by a mercenary. Know anything about that, Terra?"

Robin hadn't intended for that question to come off so insensitive and accusatory, but that was the way it had come out. And at first, the Boy Wonder had thought it was going to be okay, as he noticed a flicker of a smile appear on the blonde geomancer's face. But the smile was merely a result of realizing that her loved one had been freed. As soon as she realized the tone of Robin's sentence, she instantly became offended, and her joyful smile morphed into an angry scowl.

"What are you talking about, Robin?" Terra asked, wondering why on earth Robin assumed she would know anything about it. She hadn't even realized Sanza had been freed till moments ago, the television was on the blink so Terra hadn't kept up with the news.

"A mercenary, a gun-for-hire busted Sanza out today," Raven said, filling in the blanks.  
Terra understood now, realizing exactly what Robin had said and responding in kind...

"So you think I had something to do with that?"

"Well according to Beast Boy, you were considering busting him out yourself!" Robin shot back rancorously.

An emotional Terra turn to her green friend, who was currently rifling around in the fridge. She was shocked that her friend would divulge that secretive information, which she'd told him in the greatest confidence.

"You told him?"

The cowering green changeling straightened, before mumbling, "He forced it out of me…"

Terra just shook her head and sighed before turning back to Robin

"Please do not be offended friend, but Robin merely suggests that-" came Starfire's calm response, still ever trying to play the peacekeeper between her two comrades.

"Suggests what? That I was considering busting my boyfriend out because I knew he was imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit?"

There was an uncomfortable pause in the conversation, a silence in which the only thing that could be heard was the rustle of the wind outside… a harsh cold breeze from the north, coming in from the sea. The other Titans gathered around the arguing pair, both friends, both gifted, and both with stakes in the matter. It was times like this when the Titans really didn't know who to root for…

"Listen guys, I know exactly what Sanza would be saying if he was here right now. Sanza would be talking about God, he would be talking about how it was God's will… I mean… he was freed in a church for crying out loud! That's got to mean something!" Terra insisted, improvising wildly as she tried to appeal to the rest of the Titans, trying to get them on her side, thinking that if she had the majority, hopefully this would lead the brash leader of the Titans to submit.

The Titans looked uncomfortably at each other… until Raven stepped forward, her hood pulled back, her cold, emotionless voice still doing little to sway Terra, "It wasn't God's doing, Terra, it was a mercenary's…"

The blonde geomancer was about to raise her middle finger when Raven spoke again, this time with notably more emotion in her voice, wanting her message to have much more of an impact.

"Terra, I understand your obligation to Sanza, I really do. The emotions you must be feeling… you can't let them control you, Terra. You can't let them make you do something crazy," Raven imparted ominously, the emotion flowing into her voice letting Terra know exactly how important this all was.

"How is this crazy? I told you Sanza was innocent, now it seems someone else has come to the same conclusion," Terra replied, locking eyes with Raven momentarily. "How can you think Sanza's a bad guy? Don't you remember everything that happened with Sedaris? Sanza saved our lives! Mine _and _yours!"

"Terra, we can't take the law into our own hands. We're the Teen Titans! And we have to do things that are hard," came Cyborg's steely response.

"Technically, I'm not a Titan! And you guys are sworn to uphold justice, how are you going to do that if we're just locking up the wrong people? I think the guy who busted Sanza out was just someone who knew something was messed up!"

Terra clenched her fists and bit into her tongue, knowing that the next words to come out of her mouth had the potential to change everything… and though she'd never regret them, she knew the Titans might try to make her do just that.

"If Sanza goes back to prison again… I think I'm just going to break him out myself," Terra declared boldly, her eyes scanning the scene for the reactions from her friends. She saw Beast Boy's nervous smile, Raven's knowing nod, and Starfire's fearful face before trailing back to Robin, whose face was contorted in thought. He had been surprisingly quiet, though the Boy Wonder wasn't the kind of guy who would stay silent for long. His expression remained cold, calculating, as he looked up into Terra's piercing blue eyes.

"Is that a threat, Terra?" came Robin's question. It sounded simple, but it meant so much more… and Terra's resolve was absolutely clear.

"You bet your butt it is," came Terra's hasty reply, so hasty in fact that the passionate blonde hadn't even realized she had said it till the words spilled out of her mouth. This comment lightened up the atmosphere significantly, as even Robin who had been grim-faced and steely for much of the ordeal couldn't resist chuckling lightly. Terra looked somewhat surprised. She was trying to be serious… were they even taking her seriously? She let out a long sigh and spoke again, this time to try and make amends. The Titans were her friends after all, even if they disagreed with her at times. "Listen… guys, I know this is making things tough for you, but I just know that there's so much more to this case than meets the eye."

"Terra…" Raven said quietly.

"We know how you feel, but-" Robin started.

Several of the others began to speak as well, but the assertive geomancer cut them off with a wave off her hand as she spoke again.

"I'm going to prove it, don't you worry," smiled Terra, saying it more for her own sake than anyone else's as she started to walk out of the room. As the Titans watched the silhouette of the powerful blonde disappear from sight, Starfire began to speak.

"Should someone go with her?"

The Titans immediately all looked towards the person they usually assigned to such a task. Beast Boy blinked as his four friends began staring at him.

"She probably wants some time on her own, to think about stuff and... uh, stuff..."" the stuttering green hero responded to the four pairs of eyes focusing on him.

"You are a real gentleman…" came Raven's typical cranky sarcastic remark as she walked off to her room, sparking all the other Titans to disperse.

Robin wrinkled his brow, so uncertain about what had happened, as he looked up at the ceiling, perhaps wishing that God would reach out and say something…

"Titans! Finding Sanza is our highest priority! We're moving out tomorrow morning to look for evidence!" Robin commanded to the others, gesturing with his hand for effect and hoping he could keep his team's morale intact. He surely didn't want the others to realize just how doubtful he was… or that he might have made a horrendous mistake. As his teammates dutifully nodded their heads, Robin murmured quietly, _"Times like this… I don't want to be the leader."_

"We could think of no one better than you for that role."

Robin knew Starfire would speak out in his defense. Perhaps it was true, perhaps it was not. Regardless of the truth, the graceful, orange-skinned Tamaranian drew only smiles from the Boy Wonder once they made eye contact. Robin hadn't even realized he was murmuring so loudly. Cyborg watched as the duo of Robin and Starfire shared a beautiful intimate moment, only one thing on his mind.

_"That was a nice cover…"  
_

Beast Boy had been quietly doing an exaggerated and over-the-top 'Robin-mimicry' routine, behind the Boy Wonder's back. The performer and two members of his audience had been snickering until Starfire's touching comment. It was this wild improvisation that Cyborg was truly impressed in as he watched Robin and Starfire beautiful moment.

_"You turned the joke into something warm and fuzzy, you got quite a skill Star…"_

Cyborg gave the couple a big grin and a thumbs up as he trekked back off to his room. Robin and Starfire soon followed suit and departed. Beast Boy was alone again, with only his confused and conflicted thoughts as his companion. He looked out from the large window, turning serious for the moment as he eyed the silhouette of his blonde best friend, watching as she slowly trudged away. The green hero sighed, drew the blinds and silently returned to his room.

_"Good luck, Terra…"  
_

O-O-O

After the two weary warriors had filled their stomachs, it was off to their makeshift dojo. Rev again led the way as Sanza lagged a few steps behind, still not entirely convinced this training was necessary.

"Uh, Rev? I am actually pretty good at this kind of thing. I go training with the Titans like every week, we don't need to do this…"

"My apologies Sanza, but if you want to live in my house, it's gonna be under my rules. Rule number one… you make a mistake, you hone your skills until you never make that mistake again in your life," Rev explained calmly as he led the impressionable teen to what looked like the remains of a burned-down recreational centre.

"Please tell me we aren't going in there… It looks like it could collapse any minute!" Sanza complained, as he looked up at the moldy, gritty place Rev seemed to want them to train in.

"Looks can be deceiving, Sanza…" Rev stated monotonously as the duo made their way to the entrance, only to be greeted by a large 'CONDEMNED FOR DESTRUCTION' sign, which happily exemplified Sanza's earlier claims… as well as coming across a large metal padlock that secured the front door to the abandoned facility.

"What now?" Sanza asked, looking at the massive lock.

Reverend just chuckled as Sanza's comment as he walked up to the large lock and just tentatively pulled it off. The great dirty thing hadn't actually even been locked… maybe Rev did have a point. Looks could be deceiving enough. If Sanza had been on his own, he wouldn't have likely even bothered to see if the door was locked or not as that massive lock would have discouraged him right from the start. However, the visible smirk on Reverend's face was enough to dissuade Sanza from actually commenting on that as Sanza begrudgingly followed him into their makeshift training area.

"Let the training begin," Reverend announced as he took to the stage, removing his brown trench coat and draping it over a dusty orange cone, using it as a makeshift coat-rack before also removing the holsters that housed the pair of Xynothium-powered pistols that he wore cowboy-style from his belt. Rev removed two more pistols from his body… a small pistol that Sanza recognized as the taser Rev had used during their church escapade from his boot, and what looked like a grappling gun from the back pocket of his pants. He followed this by undoing several straps to remove a pair of what looked like fancy forearm guards worn by archers to protect their forearms from the tensing string. Revered then slowly removed his gloves. Sanza remembered exactly how deadly they were, so it wasn't surprising that Rev had to be methodical and careful when taking them off. Sanza couldn't help but be a little mystified when he saw Rev strip off enough armor and gadgets to power a ten-man strong platoon.

"Was all that stuff necessary?" Sanza asked as he watched Rev remove a pouch of his micro-explosives, gently placing them down on the floor, not wanting to accidentally trigger the reactive substances and blow the place to pieces.

"Learn to come prepared for anything, because sometimes it is the little subtle things that end up saving your life," smiled Rev, as he undid the strap for his black digital watch.

Reverend had stripped off all of his gear so after he had emptied his pockets as well, they were ready to start. Sanza's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to Rev's tattoos, partially revealed now that Rev was wearing a dark training vest just like Sanza, which left his forearms bare.

"I didn't expect a religious man to get so much ink," Sanza commented eventually, his eyes drawn to the tattoo of a jet-black bow and arrow on Rev's wrist. It was a stark contrast to his pale skin. The tattoo was situated right under where Rev's familiar finger knife was usually equipped.

"Nothing here is meaningless and random, I assure you. Everything here means something meaningful," Rev responded, looking over his shoulder so he could look at the large cross-shaped tattoo that took up most of the space on his right bicep. Sanza was still skeptical, as he found it hard to believe something like the bow and arrow tattoo on his wrist, the large 'A/C' tattoo on his left bicep or the menacing flames he had under his triceps could possibly mean anything. Sanza was no stranger to tattoos, by all means. A while back, his friends Vick and Mick had showed off their tattoos plenty of times, but the Hispanic teenager had never quite figured out what exactly could be so meaningful about having tattoos like 'MOM' stapled across your arms… other than the typical 'my tattoos make me feel like a badass' explanation, of course. Nonetheless the combat training was about to begin as Reverend stretched his limbs and rotated his shoulder back and forth, warming up.

"Shall we begin?"

Sanza nodded his head as they both took center stage in their makeshift dojo. They both stared each other down on the basketball court. Center court would serve as their starting area. Even if this was just training, they hadn't followed regulations, much like Sanza had when he had trained under the true master Chu-hui. Both Reverend and Sanza still had their shoes on, meaning that things like kicks would be propelled by the tough fabric, and the tough, cold wooden floor wasn't going to cushion and blows they might receive.

Sanza supposed this was how Reverend fought, a harsh, unforgiving environment.

A realistic one.

_"There are only two reasons to fight. To subdue or to kill."  
_

"_Always keep your head straight. As long as you keep your goal in mind and fight fittingly, you shall be victorious."_

Reverend was a well-cultured man, and a well travelled one as well. He had explored the land and honed his skill with many, and the skills he had learned from faraway lands had proven to be invaluable. Combined with his specialized technology, technology which sought to compliment his natural strengths, his experience and ingenuity made him a unique and deadly warrior. Reverend opened up with a Tai Chi stance, balancing his body weight on the ball of his forward foot, while his palms faced outwards towards his foe as Sanza charged. Sanza attacked with a few blistering fists, using his speed and quickness combined with his agility to attack him constantly. But Rev was agile as well, constantly parrying and dodging Sanza's quick attack, seeking to unbalance his opponent. He quickly managed to do so, bumping Sanza off after one of Sanza's high kicks and then fighting with Jujitsu tactics, seeking just to pin and subdue Sanza… this was meant to be a considerably playful duel after all.

However, Sanza wasn't the type to hold back, especially considering they had both fought each other not so long ago. The master thief swung with large, striking blows, trying to knock his opponent to the floor with a well placed attack. Rev retaliated to one of Sanza's stinging blows that connected by quickly ducking under Sanza's flying fist before springing up, using his body momentum as he swept Sanza's feet away and then slammed both his palms into Sanza's solar plexus. This sent Sanza hurtling to the floor, landing painfully on his back. Reverend inhaled deeply as he watched his floored foe sit up, delivering another lecture.

"The art of Teräs Käsi, or 'Steel Fist' for the translation. The lethal attack of Förräderi, quite effective."

Sanza got back to his feet, a noticeably fierce gleam in his eye. The Hispanic teenager did sometimes get extremely competitive while fighting…

"Whatever you call it, that was still just a dirty trick."

Rev just smiled at Sanza's remark as he took his battle-ready stance.

"Of course it was, hence the name," grinned the amused sparring partner, referring to the fighting style's foreign roots. Rev confidently beckoned with his outstretched hand for the training to continue.

The fired-up Hispanic teenager started the sparring match with a series of lashing kicks, combined with a few destabilizing and disorienting punches, a attack combination practically copied out of the 'rulebook' of the great True Master Chu-Hui. To Sanza's shock, not only did not a single one of those lightning-quick blows succeed in striking Reverend, but the tattooed warrior had taken the initiative, and after a final sweeping kick from Sanza which Reverend had easily leapt over and behind the surprised teenager, Rev brutally swooped down at Sanza's sides and speared him right below the kidneys.

With that, the day's training had come to an end, as Sanza was brought down to his knees due to the tormenting pain. Reverend looked down upon his cringing companion, a gentle smile on his face as he offered a hand to his fallen ally.

"You were the one who wanted to kick it into maximum overdrive…"

O-O-O

Sometime later, Sanza sat down, a painful tingling sensation still along his ribcage… though his amazement, there was not even that much of a bruise when he lifted up his shirt to check the extent of the damage.

"How did you do that?" asked Sanza, sipping on a soft drink Rev had bought from a vending machine from down the road.

"Do what?" replied Rev, rubbing his arm where he had blocked one of Sanza's more savage attacks.

"Dodge me. I mean, not being cocky or anything, but my speed is one of things I'm best at, how were you able to dodge every one of my attacks?"

"Heh, know thy enemy. Your speed is really quite impressive, I'll give you that. I even had to resort to trying to meet a few of your blows head on, which didn't go well for me…" smiled Rev, rubbing his bruised forearm.

"That doesn't really answer my question…"

"Okay fine, if you're going to be so picky. It was my tactic to try to get you to try to beat me with your speed, because for one-on-one situations, I know I can beat you."

"How?" came Sanza's quick one word question.

"Haha, simple," chuckled Rev, looking Sanza right in the eye, his vivid grey eyes maneuvering wildly. After seeing Sanza look so dissatisfied by this minimalist answer, Rev continued.

"I know my strengths and weaknesses and I use my natural talents to compensate for my weak spots. Simple, really."

After a bit more subtle complaining from the Hispanic teenager, Rev said more.

"You are persistent, kid… Okay, this is the full explanation. I probably don't have the stamina to beat you in a prolonged fight, but I do have the reaction time and the reflexes to beat you in a quick battle. So I used the hand-to-hand techniques of Krav Maga that I picked up from my adventures abroadd to attack you instead of just defending, is that answer good enough for you?"

Sanza should have figured out by now that Rev was rarely the kind of guy who would just give a straight answer. This was perhaps as good as he was going to get…

O-O-O

The troubled leader of the Teen Titans sat down in his private study, his head bowed as he pondered what had happened and the words that Terra and his friends had said. Robin was confused, though he wouldn't admit it. Not so long ago, his world had been a world of black and white, definitive right and wrong. There were times that the Boy Wonder really did miss the time was he was still under the tutelage of the great Dark Knight detective himself, Batman. The current leader of the Teen Titans reminisced briefly of his time as the caped crusader's supportive sidekick. Back then, things were so much simpler, they were good guys and there were bad guys, there were villains and there were heroes, there was black and there was white.

Robin, or Dick Grayson at the time, had also been envious of the adult Bruce Wayne, thinking that being a grown-up with an exciting alter-ego meant you could whatever you wanted, but how young Dick Grayson had been. Little did he know that as an adult one had to be saddled with those horrible things called 'responsibilities' and 'morals'… The passage to adulthood or at least teen-hood had shown Robin many things, but one thing was for certain. Being a full-fledged adult certainly wasn't what the young Dick Grayson had aspired to become. If nothing else, becoming an adult meant that instead of everything becoming clean-cut and clear, things just got more complicated. It was times like this that Robin actually really did miss the days that life was so simple, life was just black and white and good and bad. Things were so confusing, even for the self-proclaimed detective mastermind and boy wonder. Were there even absolutes anymore? People like Terra and Sanza and Red X, were they right or were they wrong?

Robin wished the world would just stop spinning, or at least stop spinning at such a turbulent pace. The leader of the Teen Titans slumped back in the chair in his room, looking up at the ceiling as if he could find the meaning of it all inscribed in the concrete walls. So many possibilities, so many questions, so many wrongs, so few ways to right them. Now it seemed the world was perpetually engulfed in a world of grey, a world when things were not one or the other, a world when everything was perceived in shades of gray, shades of gray that seemed to grow darker and stranger with every passing day…

O-O-O

Gray sure is my favorite color...

Reverend is a mysterious fellow... feel free to speculate!

Next up, chapter 7, 'Morally Gray'!


	7. Morally Gray

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, this would be on TV and not here.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: About Sanza/Red X: When he's wearing the mask, he's Red X. When he's not, he's Sanza. Simple as that.

SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic was not written by me!! This was written by an author named 'oneortheother', who gave me his express permission (and in fact insisted!) that it be posted on this account. This is the fourth installment of the Sanza Salazar saga, following "A Tale of Two Apprentices". Read the last three fanfics in the series before you read this. Also, this fic COMPLETELY IGNORES the events of the fifth season (with the exception of "Go"). For the purposes of this fic, "Things Change" NEVER HAPPENED.

O-O-O

Nowadays, there is an understated elegance in raw hand-to hand combat. Style, grace and elegance are all but extinct, aside from being visible in the flashy karate movies of today and in the ancient training manuals emphasized by the outdated dojos, those foolish enough to believe that street thugs and violent muggers play by the laughably childish and tame rules of conduct.

The two warriors fought in a makeshift sparring field, an abandoned rec center serving as their playground whilst their punches and kicks served as their toys. It was a snowy evening, a lonely night owl lay perched on the barren leafless tree, its head turning as if enjoying the show put on by the two boys.

Sanza's bold and brutal technique with its flashy pure élan and its penumbral ferocity clashed against the striking simplicity of Rev's attack. The Hispanic teen possessed far better athleticism and perhaps even artistic technique. He was far more flexible and also far more acrobatic, but these were technicalities, nothing more, minor details that you ought to take into account if you needed to fill up space on a page. They really had little relevance in the duel aside from being background information, after all things weren't as complex as these details made it sound. It all came down to a single profoundly simple fact.

Fighting was Rev's instinct, it was human nature and he had just accepted that. Rev was a natural, a man who understood the likes of war and its repercussions. He was a meticulous tactician with his mass deceptions, steely resolve, dogged persistence, a passionate, almost bloodthirsty aggression and sneaking subtly of his plans so that people wouldn't come to their grim revelations till it was far too late. But these too were just technicalities, little details just thrown in, because what it came down to was Rev just followed something far more simple. He followed the path God had set out for him. And he followed his instincts that went with that.

That was simplicity itself.

Perhaps that was his power.

Because all these ideas, all the equations, all these ideologies, they were understood, but wordlessly so. These techniques embraced and expressed in the two warriors' battleground, there was little need for words as long as there was understanding for combat served as conversation, injuries served as inquiries and wisecracks served as wisdom. It was all understood as Rev extended a kick that sailed over the ducking head of Sanza who promptly spun and swept the floor with his feet, trying to trip the unbalanced Rev up. Rev backpedalled rapidly out of his range while Sanza leapt and pounded a sturdy palm into the ground. As a cool gale swept through the city, on the lifeless branch outside, the night owl hooted sonorously, as though it was amused by the spectacle, before flapping its feathered wings and flying off into the beyond. Across Jump City, crystallized snowflakes blossomed from the smoggy city clouds and its seedy sky, virgin snow beginning to delicately cluster on the ground in a soft layer, shortly before being soiled by the busy footsteps and the emissions of Jump City's many citizens.

O-O-O

A weary and bruised Sanza laid his head on the uncomfortable, raggedy mattress and tried to go to sleep. The tired Hispanic teenager struggled to find a good sleeping position as he twisted and turned on the makeshift bed, which was made out of filled cardboard boxes and a cloth that served as his blanket. It seemed Rev really was quite serious about the whole devoted religious thing, namely the difficult act of remaining celibate in such, well, 'open-minded and enticing times', a fact Sanza had unknowingly discovered the other day.

Sanza had snooped around Rev's room the day before, albeit unintentionally, as it was mainly due to the fact Sanza had gotten lost and had thought the room he was entering was the bathroom, not the private room of a sociopathic serial killer. But once the Hispanic teenager had entered, opened the door and had peered inside, he couldn't resist taking a quick peek. The room was very different from the room of the 'average citizen', whatever that was, though it wasn't actually different in a negative way, only in some regards. One of the first things Sanza noticed was a collection of several CDs that lay on top of a filing cabinet, with artists ranging from old-school bands like the Bee Gees, to more modern artists like rapper Akon and indie rock band Sherwood.

Much of the room was dedicated to books and literature. Several of the books Sanza noticed were of the kind that were to be expected, as next to a rusty weathered radio, there was a well-kept traditional bible that lay dutifully on Rev's desk, with a bookmark inserted between its pages. It seemed Rev really did pride himself on being somewhat of a polymath, a master of many, many skills. There was an extensive range of books that populated the many bookshelves in Rev's room from the ancient doctrine Sun Tzu: "The Art of War", to mind-numbing ideas and theories in "The Concept of Mind" by famous philosopher Gilbert Ryle, to even the most illuminating of literature in the form of "To kill a mockingbird" by Harper Lee, the list went on and on.

Sanza remembered an especially interesting point when he discovered the imaginatively named book "Understanding Structural Engineering", slotted next to a book on Scorpions, the engineering manual was by an engineer-turned criminal known as Scofield, and had a few quite amusing entries, which Sanza noticed as he pulled the book out and quickly flicked through it: "Consider having an escape route if you intend to use your facilities for activities of questionable legality."

Sanza smiled as when he saw the book on mechanical engineering and its surprisingly funny passages, as he recalled hearing the exciting story on the news. Rev must have appreciated the amusing irony. It seemed that despite Rev's self-professed reliance and devotion to his technology, he hadn't seen books as being obsolete just because of the arrival of such a useful device like the internet. Still, there was a fancy looking computer wired into a corner complete with what looked like a makeshift workbench complete with a functioning welder and tools. When Sanza had first seen the sharp and dangerous looking tools, the Hispanic teenager's first reaction was: _I really wouldn't put something that could put a hole in me right next to the…_

Sanza's mental voice stopped at the word 'bed' as it came to his realization that it was that aspect that had confused him when he had first came into the room. Reverend really did live up to his name… though amusingly enough, Rev felt having such a comfort was more of a corrupting influence that some of the music he listened to. Rev was so dedicated to staying true to his beliefs there was even a desiderata that firmly echoed his beliefs stationed on his door. It read:

_Wisdom is the treasure that no thief can steal. _

He had a comfortable looking office chair next to his desk, and a duvet neatly folded next to it, but the man had transcended past the need for tempting comforts such as a bed that he had chosen to sleep on a simple computer chair than on some fancy bed. Sanza wasn't even sure why, but when someone like that was around, sometimes you just couldn't help but develop and irrational urge to hate that person…

Because they were just a better person than you were. But for Sanza this wasn't the case, at least not entirely. Perhaps that's what Rev was trying to show Sanza, that despite the distressing ebbs and flows of the world, the fact was all people needed to change the world was a little faith, faith and unfaltering belief to do things for the greater good. There was no chasm between good and evil, just as there was no gulch between love and hate. It was in fact a very thin line, a blurred line between the two polar extremes. After all, despite all that people claimed, evil wasn't instinct, it wasn't teaching, it wasn't example, it was much simpler than that. It was a decision.

A decision between the easy path and the difficult path.

_The darkness and the light wage a constant war within you. The balance is tipped one way now, but it can easily be tipped back._

_You must always be vigilant._

Perhaps that was exactly what Rev believed…

Although it could be just that Rev just wanted to save some space, Sanza had accidentally knocked over a small pillar of CDs, sending the likes of Foo Fighters and Billy Talent spilling to the floor. Sanza casually prodded them into a corner with his foot, hoping Rev wouldn't notice. Whatever the reason for the fanaticism, if there was one thing for sure, it would take much more than a Rorschach test to figure out the complex mind and the undying beliefs of an outlier like Rev.

Sanza lifted the duvet over his head and tried to forget about all of it. His sister was one of the people his mother called 'sleepers', put her in a moving car, a uncomfortable couch or an airplane seat and within minutes she'd be out like a light, Sanza was actually quite envious of his dear sister Maddy in that aspect. Perhaps it was part of his thief-psyche, but it seemed he had been born with restlessness in his blood. Some nights he simply couldn't sleep because it seemed the wheels in his mind would just keep on turning, perhaps that was his conscious nagging him to address an issue but Sanza would never know.

But it seemed today was one of those nights, as the tired-yet-wide-awake Hispanic teenager twisted and turned to try to find a comfortable position that would lead him to the realm of sleep.

His conscience had mercy on him. For now.

O-O-O

In his cramped, musky room, Rev leant back in his chair, his vivid grey eyes fixed on the computer screen, his eyes rapidly darting from one block of text to another. He was tirelessly researching the CWA case, forgoing sleep not unlike the tenacious leader of the Teen Titans was currently doing so miles away in Titans Tower. But Rev didn't possess as much energy as the frenetic Robin, and so he was multitasking, earphones dipped in his ears as he listened to his trusty radio, humming along to the tune as he drank from a bottle of water that he had precariously placed right next to his keyboard. Rev yawned like a cub before gently massaging his sensitive eyes as he stood up to stretch his limbs, well aware of the health studies that had shown you ought to move your body for a few minutes after hours of just sitting there. He tugged at the collar of the white polo shirt that served as his pajamas, lopped off his headphones and prepared to unplug his computer, only then did something important catch Rev's eye.

With his pale hand on the plug Rev found exactly what he was looking for, still humming the tune of the last song he had heard on his radio he realized what he had uncovered. It was an obscure website which reported news stories largely not covered by mainstream national newspapers, and Rev felt wide awake despite his sore eyes as he promptly clicked the link to the news in question he had exactly been looking for.

-

Page last updated on 07:10 GMT, 3 November 03:14 JC

**CWA CEO INSURED**

Government officials approved of data transfer from the recovering Craig-Wilson Alliance banks in the Jump City Area to access the original back-up schemes stored in CEO Jonathan Craig's other major stake in the Jump City area, the nearby CWA Hydro-dam which Mr. Craig had allegedly used as a 'fail-safe', in event of the destruction of their facilities. This combined with the millions CWA were able to receive as a result of the generous reimbursement they received CEO Jonathan Craig had this to say: "We only intend to use this insurance claim to repay our good workers and their families for their service."

_Read More…_

-

The journal which had been undoubtedly been destined to be a brief blurb in the business section had so greatly helped Rev. The smiling man had succeeded in his quest to find the information he needed. However, across Jump City, the other selfless hero wasn't having as much luck. Whilst the leader of the Titans, Robin, succumbed to sleep, Rev was in a jovial mood as quickly saved the relevant information from the site on a virtual document before scribbling it down on a piece of paper to be extra-safe. After jiggling the empty water bottle beside him, he felt like going outside and celebrating officially. Or at the least, go out to the fridge in his kitchen and grab a drink, something stronger than fruit juice would be awesome. Rev felt sure that even God would agree that this was a good situation for it and certainly a just cause for celebration.

"_Go thy way, eat thy bread with joy, and drink thy wine with a merry heart; for God now accepteth thy works."- Old Testament - Ecclesiastes 9:7_

Rev smiled as he raised a hand clasping an imaginary glass and mimed a ceremonial toast to celebrate this development. Rev raised the 'glass' till it was above his forehead, closed his grey eyes and nodded to the heavens.

"Cheers, mate."

All the while, he was humming along to the angelic song that sang within his mind.

"_I must say… It's a nice day… With the flowers in bloom, there is so much to learn from the freeway…"_

O-O-O

In the same musky and worn-down apartment complex, in a secluded area in Jump City's downtown Chinatown district, our Hispanic hero awoke from his brief slumber. Sanza lurched upright in bed, gasping, breathless as though he endured a marathon, staring blindly into fearful darkness. He had been jolted from his calming sleep by the torment of a terrifying nightmare. He sat up, his throat dry, cold sweat clustered along his face despite the cold winter's night.

He threw off the duvet clinging around him like a boa constrictor and slapped his hands to his face, perhaps he was trying to make sense of the disturbing visions he had just witnessed, or perhaps he was trying to burn them from his memory, trying to wipe his memory clean. Sanza shook his head, his eyes closed, remembering the distressing images he had seen in his visceral vision.

How she had screamed for him-how she had begged for him, how even all her strength had failed on that alien area, how at the last she could only whimper helplessly… "Sanza, I'm sorry. I love you. I love you"- thundered inside his head, blinding him to the contours of the room shrouded with uncertainty and night, deafening him to every sound save the drum of his thumping heart. Sanza brought his sweaty hand over to his face, rubbing his eyes gently with forefinger and thumb, the horrific sound still echoing in his mind, with the vivid images of his dream still visible in his mind's eye.

He looked up at the ceiling, an 'are you screwing with me?' expression on his face. But Sanza had already suffered from a restless and sleepless night the evening before, so he wasn't willing to concede defeat quite yet. He knelt on the makeshift bed, sending a quick prayer to God. The contents of that prayer may never be known, but most of us like to think that the prayer he sent to the benevolent and omnipotent God said something along the lines of: _Can you please let me get some damn sleep now? Yeah, thanks, essa._

For Sanza was persistent in that way as he closed his eyes and tried to will his brain to drift back off to sleep. After all, just because it seemed like some spectral supernatural force seemed to trying to deny him sleep, Sanza would never be willing to admit something such as like divine intervention... Sure, he might blame God for it, but he wouldn't call it divine intervention.

But it seemed tonight that either God or Sanza's subconscious was dedicated to making sure the Hispanic teen didn't get any sleep at all… shortly after the melodrama of that first nightmare, Sanza miraculously managed to fall back asleep. Unsurprisingly, Sanza felt the jolt from sleep come again. This time his subconscious was ravaged by horribly vivid images of a fearsome nightmare. The Hispanic teen stood up, moaning and cursing as he got up from his makeshift bed, this time giving up on sleep for good. He slowly strode to the nearby windowsill and peered outside, not really admiring the scenery but taking his mind off the matter.

"God, what's the big idea… Twice in one night, I mean what are the goddamn odds…" Sanza mumbled under his breath.

Sanza closed his eyes. he could feel his heartbeat pulsing again, he could feel the cardiac muscles throb in his chest at a heckling pace… and Sanza remembered.

From the darkness spawned a dead man, the lone eye of a criminal mastermind best left forgotten, seeing right through miss soul. Ba-dum.

An angry scowl, the face of a costumed hero, the symbol of good, the leader of the Titans, towering over him, judging him. Ba-dum.

The wrinkled features of a martyr, one who had given her life for theirs, the True Master sat their beseechingly, her lips pursed, shaking her head in shame. Ba-dum.

From a tinted mirror came a sinister mask, a familiar face, the familiar skull-face of the master thief, the recognizable boy raised his hands, the man in the mirror did the same, and the dark thief's gloved hands were stained with dark blood. Ba-dum.

The Hispanic teen stepped back, the thief emerging from the mirror, his boot stepping onto the surface that had been taken up by the boy moments ago, leaving a footprint of blood, blood that dripped from all over the thief. Ba-dum.

The shocked boy gasped and the skull did the same, only it sounded far more like a cackle of glee, then a shot rang out, a bullet blasting the bloody thief back into the mirror, the silver surface shattered into pieces, blood and broken glass flew to the floor as the crash echoed soundly. Ba-dum.

The trench coat-clad shooter turned his pistol to the boy, his mask cold and emotionless, the boy tried to voice his identity, but in his voice burst forth in the cold voice of the master thief, he tried to pull of the mask that had fixed itself to his head but to no avail. Ba-dum.

A single shrill shot burst forth.

BA-DUM.

With that, Sanza opened his eyes again, brought back to the painful pangs of reality again, his breathing labored as he slicked his dark hair back with his sweaty fingers. The Hispanic teen looked up, a look of annoyed disbelief on his face.

_I know I asked for some kind of sign, God, but I wish I was a bit more fucking specific…_

Sanza finally conceded, sighing theatrically, slowly walking over to the door, the throat had gone dry due to all the divine hijinx he swore God was playing on him tonight.

Perhaps the only thing left today was to look for some hard liquor and repent about the past, lamenting about decisions and mistakes he had made. Milk would do as a fine substitution for tonight, it was the reminiscing and recollecting that was the important thing. Sanza couldn't really think of any other reason God would want to mess with him tonight aside from that…

If nothing more, some warm milk would do wonders for Sanza's bout of insomnia.

He groggily made his way out of his room, as despite all his claims of being a night owl, his old master thief lifestyle did require a lot of sleep. This sleep was often involuntarily taken during school hours when Sanza would end up falling asleep in his more depressingly dull classes, often dozing off and catching up on his sleep debt in the likes of American History and Pre-Calculus.

The Hispanic teen slipped his socked feet into his trainers, the only article of clothing he had here that was his own. Amidst the stolen jacket and borrowed vest and sweatpants, he turned open the bronze doorknob and walked out, the wooden floorboards creaking under his feet. Sanza didn't have a watch on, but he figured the time was a few hours past midnight and he certainly wasn't expecting anyone to be up. After all, only maniacs would forgo sleep right?

As Sanza entered the room, Rev waved cheerily at the Hispanic teen that had unkempt hair sticking up in about a dozen different directions.

"You have good timing, kid."

"No kidding…" Sanza thought as he noticed the glass in Rev's hand and colored liquid in it.

The Hispanic teen just decided to roll with the flow today, greeting Rev amiably as he sat down next to his bemused host.

"Evening Rev, celebrating something?"

"Hmm, I think it's more like morning at this hour," in his typical annoying smartass fashion, smiling toothily. "And I'm thinking you're gonna want some of this as well."

Rev gestured to the glass, unaware of perhaps how accurate he was of Sanza's original intent as he pushed forward the printed version of the online article he had uncovered. As Sanza read the article, the realization showing in his face, Rev laughed heartily.

"Am I right? I told you this was a good reason to celebrate," as the chuckling vigilante poured Sanza a drink.

"So this is our next target? We have our next clue?" Sanza asked, shuffling the piece of A4 paper.

"The reservoir is our place to go. This should be right up your alley, X. Breaking, entering and stealing. You should practically be able to write a book on this stuff," chuckled Rev, motioning to the bookshelf in the room.

"Yeah, but I don't have my tech with me, it's going to make life harder."

Rev sighed, "The qualms of mankind. But I'm sure I can rustle up some tech for you, a gun at the very least."

"Least that means I won't be wandering in their unarmed, but we should still have no problem. Okay, we're good."

"Yeah, you're welcome boy. Anyway, why were ya up in the first place? I'm pretty sure I kept the volume of my celebrations to a minimum."

Sanza hadn't first thought of opening up to Rev, but the friendly drink and good conversation had make him think that perhaps this veteran would be able to help him. After all, surely this knowledgeable ascetic knew about what he was going through thanks to his own extensive experiences.

"Do you ever feel guilty about what you've done Rev? About… about the mistakes you've made?"

Rev paused for a moment, it was a short pause, but if the scene had paused for a moment longer Sanza would have begun regretting he had asked him in the first place.

"Sanza, I remember what you said when you first met me. You said I had no qualms about killing."

Rev swallowed uncomfortable, putting his hand over his month self-consciously. This was a somewhat touchy subject, there was plenty of things, events in Rev's past that he most certainly didn't want dredged up...

"That's not true, I respect life, but the fact is if every human only took what they needed and not what they wanted, the world would be a lovely place, and we all wouldn't be trying to kill each other. What I do is give people what they deserve, I don't enjoy taking lives away but I do what I have to do for the greater good. And I pray for every life I end," Rev finished, leaning over towards Sanza from his seat opposite him, his fingers laced together before squeezing his knuckles till they cracked like background gunfire. "But we are here to celebrate, for who knows when we'll get this chance again. For this is also a goodbye and that's the thing about goodbyes, you'll never know when if you're going to get another one."

Rev inhaled deeply as he drained his glass, with Sanza following suit. He filled up both their drinking-glasses again, pouring more flowing blood-red liquid into each cup, before they both raised their glasses, toasting the unlikely pair, before Rev drained half of his before the end of his speech.

"An' if that's the cases, I wish ye well Sanza."

Rev's laid his empty glass on the table dramatically, causing loud echoes from the glass tapping the wooden table to fill the room.

"Hallelujah, May God be with us all."

O-O-O

Sanza and Rev arrived at the CWA reservoir just on the outskirts of town. Previously, the area had been intended to become a bustling suburb full of upscale shops and offices, but nowadays most of the mountain town in which the reservoir was situated was just a desolate ruin. The Hispanic teenager led the way. He seemed really quite enthusiastic on the day's operation and immediately took initiative.

"I'm thinking we swim through the reservoir and cut our own way in, the security they put there should be minimal. They'll be no match for the two of us!" Sanza said, smiling lightly as the two of them looked out from their high vantage point.

They were currently on the mountaintop just opposite the freshwater reservoir. The mountain was helpfully located just in-between Jump City and their target, giving them a great view of the surroundings… from the beautiful sparkling ocean, to the dusty remains of what had been a residential district.

"I think you are overestimating the power of 'plain old you'. Humans are weak by nature, it's our tech that makes us so strong nowadays and without yours I think a more orthodox approach would work," responded a jitterier than usual Rev, who pointed at a guard's station positioned right by the gates of the CWA venture. "You know that the sun will fall apart in about five billion years, destroying the Earth and the Milky Way? I know one thing's for sure. The earth ain't going to last till then. Us humans are going to trash our planet way before then, just look at the way things are going now, be it global warming, extinction, disease or whatever. I'm not a cynic, I'm a realist."

"_The guy sure does love to hear his own voice," _thought Sanza, placing his hands in his pockets and looking toward Rev. "You should have more faith in us plain old humans, sometimes it's the average folk that can achieve greatness and we always find a way…"

Sanza looked back to Jump City from their vantage point, seeing a bustling metropolis full of people who just wanted to do that right thing… at least that's what he thought of them.

"Humans have done little to garner my respect. All I've seen is the darkness in people… I ask you this, we were meant to be the guardians, the stewards of the planet… have we done a good job?" Rev solemnly said, looking over the watery expanse. As they both looked down across the deep dark river, the only sound was the flapping of loose-fitting clothing that now clung to moist bodies like a spectral apparition. Rev crossed his arms, the fierce breeze sweeping his heavy trench coat back, revealing the jet black blasters he always wielded, the pair of pistols clipped on his belt alongside the flowing brown coat, which flapped wildly like a pair of streaming scaly leather wings, bursting to fly away from behind him. "The human condition has done little to reassure me. I've searched everywhere, and it's always the same."

Rev looked down at the same city that Sanza had been gazing at, only seeing a cesspool of greed and corruption, beings ruling on whims and sadistic desires, it was horrific… but Sanza couldn't believe that.

_Surely the whole world wasn't that messed up!_

"Have you even seen enough the world to make that judgment?" Sanza asked skeptically.

"I mean this is a lot coming from a guy who guns people down for being greedy…"

"Kid, I've journeyed across the plains, explored countries and regions you've never even heard of," Rev replied, still looking over the edge, after experiencing a brief burst of vertigo from the dizzying view.

"Hey! I've been to places like-" Protested Sanza, before Rev cut him off.

Rev cut him off midsentence, his hands on his hips, a hint of his usual humor present, clearly the altitude and the aquatic presence was bothering him. Typical Rev, he was trying to not let it show.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to hear about your vacation spots kid."

Sanza just smirked, he had a sneaking suspicion about what this was all about…

"What's this about, Rev? You afraid of getting your feet wet? I thought you were totally fearless!"

Rev smiled back under the mask, impressed by Sanza's acute observation skills. The Hispanic teen was right in ways he probably didn't even realize, as Rev laughed off the uncomfortably accurate remark, shaking his head to clear his mind of his bad experiences.

"Fearless is one thing, stupidity is another, and when you're touting technology worth a small fortune, ruining that priceless technology is usually a bad idea."

"I never thought you would be so materialistic, Rev… " laughed Sanza, a playful grin on his face.

"I wouldn't quite call it materialistic, I think I'd call it 'not wanting to waste the God-given gifts' I have received," giggled Rev light-humouredly, before gesturing to their assault point, the gates of the CWA reservoir, suggesting that they go back to the matter at hand. "Back to business…"

Their plan went forward without a hitch. Sanza and Rev speedily infiltrated the gates of the CWA compound and discreetly took out a few guards. Perhaps but Sanza had said earlier was in fact quite accurate, they really were no match for the two of them. The lightly armed rent-a-cops were torn apart (not quite literally) by the brutal combination of Sanza's honed moves and Rev's ruthless attacks. Both capable warriors had yet to resort to using any of their weapons or tools, though Rev was tempted to just whip out his gun and/or knife and just slaughter them all after one of the uniformed guards managed to glance a lucky blow with his baton due to Rev being swarmed by several opponents. The strong baton thrust launched Rev's skinny frame towards a ledge that leant over the vast expanse of water that was the reservoir, giving Reverend an uncomfortable rush of irrational fear, even more so when ge pushed off from the ledge, getting a good glance over the edge. The phobic Rev bit his tongue underneath the mask and was tempted to just to draw his pistol and blow his unfortunate victims away with his incredible marksmanship abilities, but thankfully a timely intervention from Sanza who came in with a powerful punch helped Rev to resist the urge. Rev had almost finished formulating his rationalizations for the guard's 'death warrant' and had a hand on his holster, but thankfully it didn't come to that.

Rev tugged at the collar of the suddenly-constricting shirt he was wearing, bearing in mind it was a frosty winter's day, and was surprised by the way his clothes were uncomfortably clinging to his lightly-tanned skin, but he figured it was due to the humidity in the area.

"_There is a massive expanse of water here, the evaporation, condensation and precipitation must all be factors,"_ Reverend reassured himself as he looked over the murky dew and ominous fog that surrounded the desolate mountain area like a menacing aura. But the scientific outlook on the matter did little to whittle the unnatural fear that was still gnawing at him. Rev steeled himself and shook it off as he beckoned to Sanza to follow.

The plan went like clockwork… after all this was on the borderline of being child's play, with a veteran master thief who proudly boasted an incredible steal-pay (in the sense of not having to go to prison) ratio before 'retirement' and a devout eccentric sociopath who touted technology that would make a playboy billionaire blush and was far from your usual brand of Christian revolutionaries. Martin Luther King had a dream, Reverend had a body count. Sentiment and symbolism aside, Rev and Sanza had stealthily infiltrated the reservoir base, aside from a few close-calls when the rent-a-cops nearly managed to find them. This was meant to be a covert mission, so avoidance was the idea.

Bu these two weren't going to fumble their missions, there was too much at stake here to fail.

O-O-O

"This was just way too easy."

These were the words of the insane genius Reverend, who sat in the CEO office of the building, propping his shoes on the painstakingly-crafted oak desk as a little mechanical device sat propped near his feet. A long cable was attached to the CEO's computer's USB port and was using high-speed access to decrypt and download all information on the CEO's data banks. Sanza stood next to the front door, his pistol drawn.

"Shush. This isn't over yet," Sanza stated nervously.

"Y'know something I don't understand? How could their security just let us in here, surely they'd have more defense than two dozen men..." Rev commented, scratching his head.

Rev had struck up some good points. There was some question about why a multi-million organization would drum up such shoddy defense to guard such an important area, though perhaps his meaningful comments wouldn't have been taken so lightly if he hadn't suggested them while leaning back on a ridiculously plushy chair, looking positively blasé. Sanza just sighed as he tucked his pistol back in his holster.

"They did have an automated CCTV motion tracking security system. And two dozen guards. And that annoying secretary outside. The world isn't always going to have half-a-dozen back-ups to throw at people, though I am sure they are very disappointed by the fact their security team failed to keep you entertained..." Sanza trailed off as Rev sat up suddenly; clearly the eagle-eyed maverick had come to a conclusion.

"Or… They don't intend their security to stop us, just slow us down until the real deal shows up."

Rev raced over to the nearby window and flung it open. He peeked his head outside, and sure enough, there seemed to be a mass evacuation of the employees in the building. Thanks to Rev's exceptional eyesight, he could notice a speeding jeep-like vehicle coming into the compound. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it must have been, Rev could practically hear a theme song chiming.

"See for yourself kid," Rev stated, as he went over to the computer and pulled out the info hacker, bundling it up in a small bag as he motioned to Sanza.

As Sanza was busy looking through the window for the arriving heroes, Rev discreetly slipped the information drive into the Hispanic teen's pocket, before mentioning.

"As much as I love to say I told you so, I think it's fair to say we need to get out of here ASAP."

"Oh crap! The Titans are already here! I didn't think the security forces here would be such wusses… calling the Titans on us already…"

Sanza swore as he ducked his head out quickly before ducking it back inside, hopefully before their new visitors had noticed. The two had originally planned it to be a quick 'sneak and swipe' job as the master thief had called it. As the name suggested, it involved stealthily sneaking into the facility, quickly swiping whatever you were stealing and getting out of there, hopefully before any 'enforcement' personnel arrived.

"Swearing won't change anything, Sanza," Rev,who was staying out of sight of the newcomers, stated in his typical annoying 'I am more mature than you' tone as he propped his elbow against the wall and leant on it, balancing the side of his head along the knuckles of his hand before gesturing with his free hand to the nearby monitor, which the savvy sociopath had recently hacked into.

"Yeah, but what if Terra is there! I can't see her, not like this…" The guilt-ridden Hispanic teenager exclaimed, clearly much more occupied with his personal dilemma than whatever his companion was pointing to on the monitor.

"Keep your pants on, Romeo…" Rev sighed, walking towards him before reassuringly putting a gloved hand on Sanza's shoulder. It was a nice, kind gesture, though it would have been kinder if the glove in question didn't have the capacity to incapacitate Sanza if Rev went as far to twitch a finger. But Rev was that kind of 'nice guy', because the masked man was more than willing to do Sanza 'a favor' and knock him unconscious if the situation called for it. Seeing the unsettling look in Sanza's eye, Reverend tried to look for a compromise between watching Sanza do something borderline insane and dragging his unconscious body back to Chinatown, and after a moment's pondering, he found one.

"Tell you what kid, if your girl isn't there, can you just promise that you won't do anything…" Rev paused, thinking of an appropriate word to use.

"… stupid."

Sanza bit his lip to choke on the complaint aching to burst out of his mouth and quickly nodded his head, gathering around the monitor Rev had pointed to minutes ago. Rev's harmless looking digital watch was actually every bit as proficient as Rev had claimed, hacking and reinstalling into the old CCTV system of the one-time bustling residential district. The graphics shown on the monitor were hardly high-def, but aside from a bit of fuzziness and being in black and white, the duo could clearly see the five Titans emerging from the T-Car.

Sanza's heart skipped a beat. "Five…"

As the Titans began to alight from their vehicle, Sanza felt the wire of remorse wound around his heart fade away with each Titan that he recognized. First came the unmistakable Cyborg, his intense metallic bulk alighting from the driver's seat first, followed by the ever-radiant Starfire who gave Sanza's hormones a discomforting spike as she gracefully stepped out of the T-Car, her purple boots crunching against the dust and gravel. Thankfully the Titan who joined her promptly shook him out of the stupor, as the caped leader of the Titans came into sight, followed by the familiar green changeling and the dark hooded telepath.

"Five exactly…" Sanza said to himself, and for the first time since the duo had arrived there the Hispanic teenager found himself smiling that he finally got a lucky break. Sanza actually found the subconscious 'phew'-smiley feeling that quickly spread to his lips was quite disconcerting, after all avoiding his girlfriend was hardly a reason to be joyful…

Sanza shook his head fervently and looked out the window. It was a murky, frosty winter's day, with the clouds and the sun intertwining around one another so the sky seemed to be made up of smoldering embers and charcoal ash that tinged the picturesque sky, painting the horizon a bleak grey. The conflicted master thief paused in his train of thought, admiring the majestic landscape. It was almost a numinous experience, and in the most strangest of times, oh the irony...

"This isn't the right time, place or circumstances for this. I'll tell her when the time is right…"

"Whenever that is…"

After Sanza had come to his own personal conclusion on the bemusing matter, he was slightly surprised/relieved that Rev hadn't berated him for wasting time with that accursed 'thinking' thing, though the Hispanic teenager couldn't deny it was a bit worrying that he was having more of these moments these days. Not so long ago, things had been much simpler, protect his loved ones and look out for himself, but now it seemed he was stuck in a much trickier paradox, a bizarre mess of contradictions.

However, while Sanza was still doing that 'accursed thinking thing', Rev finally impatiently interrupted him.

"Tempus neminem manet. Time waits for no one, c'mon kid, we got places to go and things to do," Rev stated wisely, showing of his philosophical talents again before closing his eyes under his mask for a moment and brainstorming a potential plan. After a brief second Rev smiled coldly, his expression hidden by the mask, but he made up for the blankness, emotionless slates with the almost excited tone in his voice.

"We're gonna rock them like a hurricane."

Reverend grinned manically again. before turning away from the conflicted Sanza, who tried to nervously decipher Rev's intent. Rev could already hear the strumming guitar beat echoing within his mind, his grim grey eyes glinted like a swinging sword caught in the sunlight, and he inhaled deeply, savoring the moment. As the metal song rung in his head he knew this was going to be an eventful evening, and he licked his lips in anticipation. He then ushered Sanza forward so he could quietly whisper their escape plan into his ear. All the while the song rocked on within his subconscious, preparing himself for the battle that was undoubtedly going to come. He only had one perspective on the matter.

"Now, this is going to be fun."

And here came the cavalry.

As Rev quietly and quickly motioned with his hand for Sanza to escape, a Xynothium-powered pistol gripped in the masked man's other hand, it seemed the devout desecrator was taking things seriously, perhaps rightly so, as Rev peered out of the tinted window, eying his prey like a hawk. The Titans slowly fanned out, patrolling the nearby area to look for the 'common crooks' they thought they were searching for. But the swift duo that lay hidden behind closed doors, the devious pair who was preparing to implement plans of their own, were anything but common crooks.

Sanza silently crept out of the room that they had been using as their surveillance base, but instead of following Rev's plan and going to the escape route that Rev had designated, he decided to do something that was very reminiscent of his days of 'Lone wolf Red X'. After all, Red X and Sanza were one and the same. Always had been, always would be, ever since Sanza's urge for security and protection had manifested into him taking the powerful Red X suit and all it could do. Red X was part of who Sanza was, part of his personality. This was a case when the raw, selfish, perhaps sometimes not very wise instinct of the master thief had prevailed. The Hispanic teenager doubled back, going towards a high vantage point in-between the hidden Reverend and the searching Titans. Sanza was at a higher level now, and he had gone back to the entrance in which the dubious duo had first entered the facility. When the savvy teen had first accompanied Rev into the facility, unlike the rather morbid murderer, he hadn't been so transfixed about the aquatic environment and had noticed something far more interesting.

In just the next room there were the charred ashes of what looked like a wildly raucous party that had occurred long ago, something our resident master thief had some exciting experience of to say the least. There were a few grimy beer bottles and crumpled cans scattered about, covered with an inch layer of dust, as well as a large almost ornamental heap of charred timber in the center of the room, burnt a gruesome black. This combined with the faint scent of booze that still resided there, and the tell-tale dust that suggested that the rough celebrations that had occurred here were certainly in the distant past. A tiny object had caught Sanza's eye as he had past the hallways adjacent to this room, a small device which others would deem so insignificant that it would be meaningless, partygoers had simply trashed it. Sanza smiled as he picked up the useful thing from the dusty floor, brushing some dust from its smooth chrome surface.

"I have a message to send," Came the cold voice in Sanza's mind. It didn't echo Sanza's voice though, and his deep subconscious mimicked the sinister vocabulator-ed voice of selfish, human, master thief Red X. And it had one thing to say.

"Here I am."

O-O-O

The five Titans calmly surveyed the area for these kinds of activities. The almost recreational pursuit of criminals had almost become second nature, it was something they could do instinctively and these days their skills had been so honed they all knew the appropriate response to any action these Jump City villains would do. As far as they were concerned it was just another security breach at a facility that would deem a couple of armed hoodlums too much for their rent-a-cops to handle. Later, the unexpected consequences and events of today would leave their ideas and beliefs shaken.

Raven unenthusiastically followed her green companion while responding in her trademark 'emotionless yet conceiving crankiness' voice to Beast Boy's persistent attempts at humor. Robin was ever eager to deal with crime and criminals, a trait he had most likely inherited from Batman and from his own traumatizing experiences. Perhaps he was as eager as all humans (and Tamaranians and sentient life in general) were to want to return to normalcy, return to the comforts of routine, because perhaps every Titan there, perhaps even every person there desperately wanted 'things to just return to normal'. And there was nothing wrong with that, it was natural after all. But there was one fundamental human truth that had to be accepted at this point.

_You can't always get what you want._

They all wanted for life to return to normal, where things were nice and simple, but life didn't work that way, or God, depending who you're asking. For few things were certain, few things were set in stone, and this was one of those cases. This wasn't over yet, and no matter how badly Sanza and all the others wanted the return to normalcy to arrive, it would be postponed indefinitely.

And the events that were due to unfold would only emphasize that fact.

Interestingly the philosopher Jagger, who first coined the phrase also, had this to say.

_But if you try sometimes, you might find, you get what you need._

And make no mistake, the likes of Sanza and Terra were going to try.

O-O-O

Rev crept in the shadows, pistol drawn in his free hand as he laid his other hand on the doorknob and prepared to burst out, getting the Titans' attention in a very big way. Unknown to him, Sanza was several floors above, making his own plan.

"Something doesn't feel right," came the detective-esque voice of the leader of the Titans.

Rev couldn't see from where he was crouching, but he could imagine who the speaker was. Sanza had enlightened him… he could practically hear the 'head-scratch' in Robin's voice, even more so as the Boy Wonder continued.

"Why would they call us to deal with a bunch of average criminals? From what we've seen, these could just be a bunch of pranksters…"

Rev sniggered lightly when he heard that comment. The raised pistol wavered, just a bit. He wondered exactly how much truth there was to that statement.

"Or this could just be a prank call…" came the soft voice of someone Sanza hadn't found the time to describe. The voice was calm and delicate. Rev wondered if this girl was that Tamaranian he had heard Sanza briefly go on about.

"Yeah, some people think we have nothing to do but sit in our tower and wait for them to call us," laughed a steely voice. An interesting paradox… the voice had an unnatural quality to it, this surely would be the robot man in their group.

"Haha, good one, Cy!" came a childish voice. At first Rev thought the voice was so high-pitched it must surely be a female, but upon the snorts of laughter that followed the comment, it was clear it was just some adolescent and immature boy. Rev's grip on the pistol tightened, he did not like to hear the sound of this child's voice as Rev prepared to burst through the door and greet the Titans himself.

Then a miraculous thing happened.

Actually, several miraculous things. Later, looking back on the event, Rev would wonder if the forces of nature were conspiring with each other that fateful day. After all, how many miracles could you string in a row? During days like this, that number seemed to be upwards of infinite. It seemed the world was revolving around you, the whole universe seemed to be trying to make life easier for you. When one of these rare moments passed you by, it was best to accept it with no questions asked.

The green changeling finally shut his mouth, meaning Rev's temptation to either go out and take the gun to Beast Boy's voice box faded along with his own desire to slam his pistol into his temple just to get the chatterbox to quiet down.

Meanwhile, Sanza was busy playing parkour as he scaled upstairs until he had a very high vantage point over the whole situation. From up here, he could hear the Titans conversing casually while Rev crouched hidden in the nearby room, his heart likely beating hard as the Titans started creeping closer. But Sanza still had his message to prove, with the graffiti spray can in one hand and the pistol Rev had given him in the other.

Despite what busybodies and the government believed, graffiti was done to create a point. More often than not, it wasn't just pointless vandalism or teenage recklessness, it was just sometimes that the point they wanted to make was emphasized through the gang signs they drew, or the vivid symbols they drew. Sanza stood on the ledge making his message. He was precariously balanced, the drafty wind making life that little bit more difficult for the rebellious teen. After the deed was done, Sanza grabbed the now-empty can and prepared to give it a good fling. This was the important part. As he flung the can high over the ledge, balancing carefully so he didn't follow it down, he drew a bead on it with his pistol, knowing in order to get the desired effect he would have to do this just right. Thankfully, Rev had forced him to take some lessons before they had set off, something about 'Make sure you don't shoot yourself in the foot' or something strangely over protective like that.

The Hispanic teen let a bullet fly from the muzzle, relieved to hear the smooshing sound of the bullet impacting the can before a much louder explosion as the flammable remnants of the spray spontaneously combusted, leading to quite the light show and the metaphorical 'oohs and ahhs' of the crowd below, and by crowd we mean Titans and by ooh and aahs we mainly mean shouts and cries of surprise.

Sanza sprinted off from the pedestrian ledge, the pistol back in its holster as he ran off to his evacuation spot, a large grin on his face as he was sure of the reception that there would be due to what he had done. Rev's face, well his mask, was right by the window, and the combustion explosion quickly caught his eyes. As Rev witnessed the bright burst of light and heat, he noticed something in the background. He could have just been imagining it, an eerie trick of the light, but Rev knew his eyesight didn't lie. Rev swore under his breath as he read the message, knowing he now had perhaps moments until he started the conflict, he would have to use this distraction to his advantage.

"But holy Mother Mary, he didn't…"

The words "**RED X LIVES**" were etched into the dusty concrete in large dark letters.

The five Titans looked up, dumbfounded, but thankfully before any of them had time to think about the complications about what they had just seen, they were treated to the instantaneous reaction of having someone shoot at them.

Rev burst from his hiding spot, guns-a-blazing. Rev didn't want to actually decapitate any of them, so as soon as he burst onto the scene he wasn't exactly who or where he could shoot. The scantily-clad female was an alluring target, so much bare flesh would have made life so easy if he had been out there to kill them, but that wasn't his job today… so he opted to unload his bullets on the guy with built-in armor. After all if the guy was half-metal he could probably take a fair bit of torment as Cyborg was knocked back by the hailstorm of Xynothium bullets.

Robin barely had time to issue an announcement.

"Titans, move!"

Robin ran for cover, trying to make some sense of the situation before things got even more hostile. Starfire was next to him, returning fire with her thrown Starbolts which sent the surprised Rev flying backwards after a direct hit after Starfire shrugged off a slug to the abdomen.

"Damn, he said they had a few tricks up their sleeve but you could've mentioned that…" Rev coughed as he got back to his feet and sprinted off, knowing he had gotten the Titans' attention. Suddenly, the Titans realized how alone they were and Robin could recover and make some good decisions.

"Did you guys see that? That explosion up there, I swear I saw a guy up there."

Raven nodded, "Must have been an accomplice… but these guys mean business, must be why they sent for the Titans."

"But I'm sure we sure can take 'em!" added Beast Boy optimistically while Raven rolled her eyes.

"Split up, Titans! Star and Cy, you go check out the partner, see if you can find any clues. BB, Rae, you're with me! Titans! Move out!" Robin declared confidently, as he looked back up on the spray-painting again, unsettled by what was written there as the teams split up.

"This is definitely something Robin is going to want to see," murmured Cyborg as he looked over the graffiti, the ominously spray-painted comments, before snapping a picture with a handy built in camera he had installed recently.

"But the other criminal is gone… what do you think it all means?" asked Starfire.

"I don't have a clue… but Robin is going to have an idea. It could just be some prank, or those thieves are just trying to mess with our heads," Cyborg hypothesized, scratching his head as he set back down towards the ground floor.

O-O-O

The Titans had pursued him, just like Rev had foreseen. Amazingly, Sanza's little gambit had turned for the better, as the Titans had reduced in numbers. Rev smiled, relieved that now the odds were only three on one as he begin firing his dual Xynothium-powered pistols at the first Titan that appeared. This Titan seemed unfathomed by the flood of bullets that were about to impact her, and a moment later, Rev could see why. She had conjured up a energy shield in which the Xynothium-tipped bullets had harmlessly dissipated in, much to Rev's dismay.

But this masked warrior was good at what he did. He sent a hailstorm of bullets flying Raven's way, the initial burst aiming at Raven's face, while another cluster of bullets was aimed at her knees. The skilled telepath managed to block these as well. She instantly went from defense to offense as she fired a dark energy blast aimed at Rev's chest… she wasn't going to let this so-called protector take down her friends without some retribution,

"Nicely done, but let's see you block this," Rev murmured as he began to move, adjusting the angle of his shots.

Rev rolled out of the way and prepared for a new offensive stance by stretching his arms, so both arms were straight, setting the dial on his pistols to automatic using his thumb, and began firing one of his guns from the highest vantage point and one from the lowest. He probably looked ridiculous doing it and it did look absolutely idiotic, but it certainly did its job. The advantage of using this strange position to fire his weapons was it allowed him a pair of different vantage points, a large variety of angles to choose from. The main disadvantage of using this position was it made the person using this stance look like an absolute fool. It was also difficult for the non-dexterous to shoot well with such a bent back wrist and trigger fingers, not like that was a problem for a master marksman.

Raven had to use up her energy to guard both spots, but by doing so, had effectively blocked her view with her own shield, which was just what Rev had been hoping for. Running awkwardly due to the way his guns were positioned but still firing as he reached within striking distance of Raven, Rev charged the half-demoness. She charged up for another attack, but Rev wasn't going to let her take it, as he promptly returned his guns to their holsters and charged at Raven, hoping that her shield had been prepared only to block energy attacks, like the bullets he had been firing at her. He shoulder charged Raven, knocking her back… but only after he had rammed her did he realize what a precarious position she had been in. Raven had been dangerously close to the edge of the balcony, and due to Rev throwing all his body weight into her, the impact looked to be enough to knock her skinny and light frame off the edge.

He hadn't been aware this Titan could fly, so despite seeing an angry-looking Robin draw his bo staff and prepare to attack him, he leapt after her. It was not a very tactically sound move as his boot skimmed right on the edge of the balcony, but as luck would have it, or 'as God would have it' as Rev would have liked to call it, Rev managed to just grasp Raven's cold grey-skinned hand and haul her back in. For a moment, as the force of tugging her back up from her downfall, Raven's hood fell back, revealing her glimmering dark eyes. For just a moment, just a tiny, little moment while the pair was in the air, their eyes aligned and Raven could just make out the little wisps of Reverend's vivid eyes from that dark visor. It was an encounter not unlike Red X and Terra's during their fateful night in the sinister Sedaris' labyrinth, only with one slight difference. The savior wasn't going to get a slap on the back, or even a thank you as a present, he was going to get a bo staff to the face as his reward for diligence.

He gently placed Raven down, barely getting a second before the leader of the Titans flew in. Robin demanded Rev let her go, clearly unaware of what he had just done as the he slammed his boot into Rev's back, knocking him away. He then swung his bo staff into the stunned Rev's face, sending him hurtling away from the speechless Raven.

Raven was still in awe and shock at what had happened, and the events that were about to unfurl were going to make it even harder to comprehend as she noticed a small piano-black capsule land near her feet. She looked at it for a moment, figuring it sure didn't look like any type of rubble or other kind of debris that had come from their makeshift battleground. She was right, pity she only realized this right after the capsule exploded, knocking her-already seated body into the air and landing painfully on her back, out of the conflict.

Rev barely had time to toss the little black explosive towards the downed telepath in between parrying and dodging Robin's bo staff onslaught. He had to quickly return his pistols to his holster and draw his blades to his defense as the whirling bo staff continued to batter him. The hooded warrior knew he was on the defensive while Robin attacked relentlessly, feigning a rotation to his left, and then pivoting to the right with his bo staff raised at face level. A move Rev could appreciate, though despite being knocked back by the grievous blow, the metal of Robin's staff rang painfully with the metal of Reverend's mask. Robin's attack had been surprisingly impressive, though Rev still felt that Sanza had been overexaggerating when he spoke of Robin's might. Rev couldn't deny he was tactically losing ground, Robin's bo staff attacks were overwhelming him. Rev's drawn twin knives were lethal offensive weapons, yes, but they had the unfortunate drawback of brittleness and thin design, and they were gradually being worn down by the blocking Robin's heavy metal staff's strikes. If Robin kept up this aggressive attack, eventually Rev's trusty weapons would snap under the pressure.

Robin's staff whacked Rev backwards, dumping the hooded figure unceremoniously to the floor. Rev quickly retracted his blades before he rubbed his mask where the staff had whacked him, his face still throbbing from that Starbolt the Tamaranian girl had launched at him. The stinging smack from Robin had only compounded the pain as he tried to get back to his feet. His head fell back as he leant backwards, surprised by the metal bo staff that had materialized right in front of his face before he could blink. Robin had launched a brutally efficient attack as the metal weapon slammed into Reverend's face once again, sending him hurtling to the floor.

Rev was a master of counterattacks and defensive maneuvers, and he managed to cushion the blow by twisting his body into a backwards roll so that he would land on his feet instead of flat on his back. Robin recognized the movement and promptly swept Rev's feet away as soon as he landed, depriving him of a stable footing. With that, the mysterious masked man was dumped unceremoniously to the floor, with a stiff-lipped Robin towering over him with his weapon in hand, pausing momentarily to give his foe a moment to recover. He didn't want to kill his opponent… though he didn't know that Rev was thinking this exact same thing.

Robin showed little-to-no recognition of the fact that Rev had just aided his ally. In fact the Boy Wonder seemed to be particularly aggressive in his attacks. Perhaps Sanza's stunt had really infuriated him.... Robin knocked him down to the floor again with a powerful leaping strike that crashed past Rev's guard. Rev stood back up, groaning as another blow from Robin's metal staff smacked into his jaw, the small area that wasn't protected by the mask. This sent Rev down to the ground yet again.

"Oh well… it wouldn't have changed anything anyway," Reverend mumbled under his breath as he got to his feet, surveying the situation again.

Seeing as how the stunned telepath seemed to be recovering quickly, Rev opted for the running game. He scrambled to his feet, retracted his blades, and sprinted off towards the narrow pass that must have served as a alleyway in the district's golden days. He felt Robin's bo staff swing at him and miss him by a hair. Rev was deceptively quick, able to just move out of range. The tactically sound plan of Rev's was to run out the clock as he heard the echoing footsteps of his pursuer and continued running. He knew without a doubt that the Boy Wonder was right on his heels… but Rev knew the running charade could only go for so long. He tilted his head slightly, just enough so out of the corner of his eye he could see the hazy shadow of the approaching Robin, the boy's comically colorful costume making it slightly easier. Rev stifled a laugh as he wondered why on earth would these self-proclaimed protectors dress so strangely… it seemed stealth was out of the question when you dressed like a traffic light.

Rev wore a bland smile under his mask, had been wearing it since the battle begun. He was barely aware of it… the simple show of emotion showed that Rev was thoroughly enjoying this moment. After all, just because it was a matter of life and death didn't mean it couldn't be fun, right?

Breathing deeply, relishing the moment as he drank in the adrenaline, letting it fill him up like a glass, Rev's wild grey eyes twinkled as he felt the spirit of dangerous playfulness coming over him again, as he felt a techno tune began to subtly play within his mind.

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow…_

Reverend turned the corner of the alley, spinning on the ball of his foot as he swiftly changed direction. The alleyways of this one-time residential district seemed to have been designed like a maze, perhaps one of the reasons it eventually came to become disused. It was a fact that Rev was somewhat grateful for, because he had little doubt that he would be able to take on one Titan by himself. But it was the whole 'team thing' that made the Titans so dangerous. After all, one minute you could be fighting one clown that was laughably easy to defeat… and the next moment you'd be fighting a focused army of five that would kick your butt so quickly and thoroughly that realization would burst through your subconscious like a stinging Starbolt to the face. And before you know it, suddenly that playful comedy of yours wasn't nearly as funny! Especially when you ended up being carted off to jail…

Though the place was built like a maze, it was thankfully built like an easy maze, which made life significantly easier, as Rev had little desire to try to take on several Titans simultaneously. The brief battles with the first two Titans had already been quite tiring, and Rev was likely going to have to take the long walk home, though that was a necessary action (considering the alternative was a ride in a police van). Rev still wanted to deal with this relatively quickly. His Hispanic comrade should be long gone by now, considering Sanza wasn't foolish enough to try something else, though if that happened…

"_I'll kill that kid myself, what is he doing? Trying to get us killed? Or worse, arrested?" _

But Reverend pushed that thought from his mind, though that was something that certainly had to be later addressed as he looked to see if he could use the terrain to his advantage. The hooded warrior arrived at a snowy patch right on the outskirts of the district before slipping out of sight, disappearing in an attempt to ambush his pursuer-turned-prey.

As Rev felt the music pulse in his ears as he tapped his foot to the mental beat, prepared to draw his jagged twin knives and see how good the kid brandishing the bo staff was at real hand-to-hand combat.

_Upfront style, ready to attack now…_

"I'll give you one chance. I saw what you did to my friend. Surrender and wait for the police," Robin declared coldly. Clearly he hadn't seen the whole confrontation though.

Rev grinned, though Robin wouldn't be able to see it. He rubbed the back of the jet black beanie he was wearing over his hair with one hand while sneakily digging into his pocket with the other and replied.

"Did you see me save her? She would have been knocked over the edge if I hadn't grabbed her."

"What?" Robin muttered, he was for a moment confused, he had seen the final moments of the duel they had shared, and he had seen him clearly haul her back onto the balcony… though at the moment, he had assumed Raven had just fought back, and made her own way back up. Her stunned expression that was clearly visible after she had been dehooded made it clear perhaps it was not so, though during the battle and the rush of adrenaline, Robin had simply ignored it. Robin lowered his bo staff right in front of this mysterious marauder's face so it was less than an each apart. This was Robin's preferred form of conversation with criminals… an interrogation.

"Who are you? What are you?"

Rev just snickered despite Robin lightly tapping his mask with his metallic staff, causing an irritating ringing sensation.

"You shouldn't set so much importance into a name. After all, your name isn't really Robin, is it?"

Rev chuckled. His raised hands now each had one of his explosive micro capsules in them, both set to detonate two seconds after Rev released his grip, which he very nearly did as Robin let out an animalistic growl before painfully jabbing him with his staff again, this time quicker and harder, the metal staff clanging loudly against the stationary man's mask. The floored man replied, giving Robin the answer he required this time, his head pounding from the disorienting sensations. His gloved hands were still tightly gripped around the micro-explosives, he was tempted to toss them at this wannabe interrogator and damn the consequences, but he knew this was all part of the plan. He had to buy time for Sanza to get the information he needed. Also, he was doing his best not to kill the Titans, and a little conversation would give Sanza some more time as well as potentially help smooth things out in the future. He knew he had to hurry. The detonators had a minute until automatic detonation, which was something Rev certainly wanted to steer clear of… blowing off one's fingers was something best avoided.

"I'm Reverend, and who am I? That's a darn good question," Rev stated as he flicked the little explosive pellets at his captor. He felt them explode barely a moment after he released them. He thought he had timed it well, though it could have just been his imagination as he felt the hot burst of thermal energy that erupted from the pellet. Compressed Xynothium explosives were very handy little weapons to have, they packed an enormous punch for something so small. The capsule threw up dust and soot from the surroundings, and the red bursting flash from the capsule effectively blinded both combatants.

Despite this, Robin had endured worse. He swung his bo staff despite his foe's dastardly attack, planning to smack this villain's mask clean off, swinging his staff in a wide arc, hoping that his foe was far blinder than he appeared to be. Rev sensed the staff coming, with its wild angle and velocity he knew he couldn't get out of the way in time, so he did the only thing he could do.

He merely raised a hand and willed the unforgiving metal to stop.

O-O-O

To Robin's amazement, his staff stopped in mid-air. He could feel nothing pressing against it… it was as if some force of magnetism had just decided it should go no further, and despite Robin's attempts at repeated swings, the stubborn stick would not budge.

"It's a very, very good question Robin. What am I…? Am I a villain…" Rev declared coolly as he unclenched his fist, leading the sparkling sky-blue energy shield to deteriorate and disappear.

The suddenly-standing man smiled under his mask as Robin's staff sailed past his right shoulder and harmlessly thumped into the tiling. Rev took a quick step forward, leaned in and flexed his left wrist back, then drew the concealed finger-blade out again. His arm swung towards Robin, the blade slicing at his right shoulder, tearing straight through the fabric and drawing blood. Robin barely had time to adapt to the sudden onset of blood before Rev's gloved fist flew at him, this time a brutal right-handed fist that struck him painfully on the jaw, sending the leader of the Teen Titans hurtling backwards. Reverend was the kind of guy who would happily abuse any advantage he could get for the sake of victory. In the case he had abused the devastating factor that was surprise. Surprise had made the difference in that assault, which was exactly why only a fool squandered a weapon like the element of surprise. And Reverend was certainly no tactical fool.

Rev loomed over the floored Robin, wrapping his fingers and palm around the activated finger knife as he prepared his next attack. It was very much a role reversal from just minutes ago as Rev raised his arm and with one of his activated finger knives, which looked very much like makeshift daggers at this point, pointed at the stunned hero like an accusing finger.

"Or am I a vigilante?" Rev murmured, tipping his head mockingly as he stalked forwards.

"I know exactly what you are!" shouted Robin angrily, as he acrobatically sprung back to his feet and twirled his bo staff, ready to meet Reverend's attack head on. "You are going to jail!"

The two foes, both on opposites sides, both on different spectrums of good and evil… the cold and ruthless Reverend flew at the courageous leader of the Teen Tians. Robin was meeting Reverend's twin-bladed assault head on with his faithful bo staff, but just before the metal on each side connected, there was a fact that Robin had yet to realize.

Reverend wasn't the average tactical mind, let alone the average-minded being.

Just before his blades would have connected with Robin's staff, he retracted them quickly and ducked as Robin's swing sailed over his head, before he sneakily sunk a knee into the surprised Boy Wonder's stomach, knocking the air from Robin's lungs. Rev shoved his breathless foe to the floor with his now bladeless hands.

Robin quickly sprung back to his feet, barely getting enough time to get a sense of balance on the loose tiling before Reverend's blades appeared again and sliced towards him threateningly. Rev was well aware of his opponent's struggles, and it was his tactic to keep his foe as disoriented and as off-balance as he could, for that would only make his job easier. The now-not-so-bold leader of the Titans managed to catch his breath, shake of the persistant pains of the numerous bruises and cuts he had suffered in battle, and managed to clumsily block the first blade the flew his way. Pity his bo staff had a critical flaw that meant that Robin wouldn't be able to stand up against his brutally efficient foe.

The staff was long and heavy, not nearly as flexible and maneuvering as Rev's twin blades. Also, it's long length required two hands to use, and unless Rev was very cooperative in his aiming, there was no way the bo staff could be in two places at once, meaning there was one blade flying at him that Robin could not block. Simply put, the blades could swing at two places at the same time, while the less flexible bo staff could only block one at a time.

"Am I a heretic?" Rev murmured as he accelerated towards his foe, his single blade clashing against Robin's staff for a moment before he pushed back and swung his other blade downwards. This blade in question had quietly nicked at Robin while he had dropped his guard, clashing against Reverend's other weapon, the cold metal dealing a light wound in the Boy Wonder's side, cutting through the fabric and inflicting injury as the serrated blade just punctured the skin. Rev finished it off with a spinning kick that sent Robin crashing into a wall, his back bouncing painfully of the tiled surface.

As Robin was on his knees huffing and puffing for breath while clutching his hurt side, Reverend spoke again and his serrated blades retracted, his arms crossed relaxingly as he towered over his fallen enemy imposingly.

"Or am I a hero…"

"You're no hero!" Robin yelled defiantly as he swiftly dug into his utility belt and expertly tossed a freezing gadget and his bird-a-rang at his overconfident opponent, a deadly combo that had served him well against even the trickier foes the veteran Robin had fought in his crime-fighting career, namely against the nasty Madame Rouge. Rev didn't even flinch as he drew his Xynothium pistols and blew apart those projectiles like an easy carnival game. To Rev, the difficulty was along the same level as an amusement stall. Rev chuckled lightly as the expensive technology littered the ground as worthless scrap in seconds.

"Nice try, kid."

A bold Robin hadn't given up his offense yet. He lunged with his bo staff, his brutal attack intensifying as even Rev was forced backwards by this dangerous development. Robin shocked the pistols right out of his enemy's hand as he came on relentlessly, whamming Rev backwards with his staff as Rev desperately dodged and parried, calling defensive measures again. Rev was forced to use his defensive energy shields due to the aggression of Robin's attack, and he began to lose ground… but the dedicated and undoubtedly furious Robin just kept on coming, tirelessly ferocious. That lethal staff was everywhere, flashing and whirling faster and faster until Rev saw the room through an electric haze. Even Rev and his superior eyesight was struggling to keep up with the blistering quick offensive. His body and his sight were so fatigued from fending off the other Titans…

Robin, despite being the only one without powers, had proven to be most deadly. It was a lethal and dangerous dance these two played, these two evenly matched foes, these two similar yet so contrastingly different warriors. It was in this war of attrition and precision that lives would be changed forever. These one-time ordinary boys without powers, embarking on a duel in which mistakes were made in millimeters, not inches, and mistakes were paid for with blood and pain.

Robin, with the advantage of youth and energy, began to get the upper hand as he landed a blow on Reverend's chest, knocking him back slightly as the man met this attack in kind. But Reverend, also a man without powers, wasn't going to lose to that minor attack. He wasn't without his ace in the hole, he wasn't defeated yet. After Robin's bo staff slammed hard against his energy shields once more, Rev quickly deactivated the shields and took the initiative, experimenting with a maneuver he had yet to use or even tested before this day.

Rev feigned a rotation to his left, raised his blades menacingly, and then as soon as he saw Robin raise his weapon to guard, he turned on the ball of his foot and then pivoted to the right with his blades raised at face level. Robin was a practitioner of this technique, so he managed to react in time, getting his metal staff to block the sudden attack right before Rev's blades would have sliced across his face.

Rev paused for a second, impressed that the Boy Wonder had managed to guard in time as he opened his mouth yet again with another cryptic phrase.

"Am I a scoundrel…" whispered Reverend, so only Robin who was barely an inch away from him could hear him, as he pressed on Robin's failing guard with all his body weight and momentum, forcing the Boy Wonder to give.

Robin grunted as he lost ground and prepared to shove Reverend off. At the precise moment he began to exert extra effort from his dwindling stamina levels to force his foe back, at the exact same moment Robin sent his momentum tumbling forward, Reverend retracted his dual blades and ducked, the sudden lack of effort sending Robin lunging forwards, off-balance. Reverend did what he always did in situations like these. He thoroughly and abusively took advantage of it. He promptly sent Robin stumbling back with a blitz of well armed punches, finishing it with a solid knock to the forehead that really sent the leader of the Titans flying as Robin thumped the back wall again, his head a jumble of shapes and colors and sounds.

The final impact was a burst of white fire, and there was a second stinging impact against his back that was the cold back wall, as Robin looked hazily at the figure that towered over him. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his head. The next sensation he would feel would be twin blasts of excruciating pain as Rev raised his hands and dragged his twin blades right into Robin's shoulder blades as the proud hero screamed in agony. The boy wonder lay there in absolute anguish as stubborn blackness tempted to invade his mind with reassuring darkness.

The brutal victor of this duel loomed over him, his twin blades flashing in the light as the snow around Robin gradually began to redden ominously...

He pointed his blades at Robin's throat before whispering, "Or am I a savior…

As Robin lay there in his wounded state, back propped up against the wall, his head still spinning, Reverend spoke. It was an amiable, casual voice, as if he had just bumped into someone he knew at a party.

"I must say, Robin, your skills were quite impressive. I didn't think I'd have to go as far as to incapacitate anyone."

Robin's only response was to give an animalistic grunt in response to that statement, he wasn't in much of a condition to chit-chat.

"I wouldn't worry about you wounds Robin, I aimed well. Those wounds aren't fatal, merely rather painful," Rev continued, a gentle smile under the mask as he retracted his dual blades.

Before even contemplating the reason why this villain was still talking, Robin, who had recovered enough of his sense to be outraged and infuriated about who was talking to him but not quite enough to wonder why, spat, "I think I noticed the pain!"

"You're lucky I aimed well, if I had missed by an inch you'd be crippled for life," shrugged Rev nonchalantly as he picked up Robin's bo staff,. Rev always was the type to pick up a few mementos on his journey, and Robin was hardly in a state to do anything about it.

"Why are you doing this? You picked a fight with us, what do you want?"

"Hm… what do I want…" Rev pondered as playfully twirled Robin's staff. "How about this, then?"

The staff-wielding man bent down and took out Robin's communicator, and dumped it in Robin's hands.

"How's about, I don't want you to bleed to death, go on, call your friends. Tell them to get here as soon as possible," Rev said in a tone that seemed so casual, so peaceful, but perhaps it was that aspect of him that made him seem more the manic that he was, as he walked over, bent down and picked up the Xynothium-powered pistol that Robin had knocked away in the scuffle.

"I'm not going to let you use me as a trap to get my friends!" Robin yelled defiantly as he tried to pick himself up. The Boy Wonder failed, clearly unaware of the growing dark bloody stain on his shirt that had already stained the green forearms of his costume a much more sinister shade of green, a deep darker green, the color of gruesome gangrene and poison ivy.

"Haha, not everything's all about you, Robin…" Rev snickered as he pointed at the growing pink stain in the snow so Robin realized just how dire his predicament was. Rev laughed again as he walked away from Robin, trekking in the snow back to the entrance of the deserted housing estate, but before he left the bleeding Boy Wonder, Rev smiled and called to him one last time.

"You can be noble and bleed for a little bit longer, or you can come to your senses and call your teammates over," Rev smirked as he bid Robin adieu. He mockingly saluted Robin and then departed.

Robin growled angrily, but despite the intense smoldering sensations flooding his body and clouding his mind, he recognized that mocking salute and only then did he realize the connection. This mysterious figure was one they had fought before.

He painfully tried to use his hands to lift up his communicator, but the pain was intense as he eventually had to resort to just pressing down on Send and shouting his message… not so much because he was angry, but more so because his shoulders were so numb with pain that he could barely muster the strength (and the willpower) to lift the communicator up to his mouth.

"Titans, the villain is escaping, he's going to the entrance, stop him…!" Robin shut his eyes and tried to block out the pain as he put the communicator back down, though he was faintly reassured when he heard a familiar crackly voice over the monitor.

"Are you damaged Robin? You sound… hurt…"

Hearing the compassion evident in the Tamaranian's voice meant so much to Robin, just hearing her voice was a real morale booster as the boy wonder painfully got to his feet, ignoring the screams coming from his wounds as he painfully hobbled a few stops.

"I'm fine Star, I'm coming to meet you guys, don't wait for me, just stop the criminal."

Robin limped forward as he took his first sore step. He hobbled forwards, grasping for his discarded bo staff so he could use it as a makeshift crutch trying to get back to the others, gravely hoping that Reverend was exaggerating when he spoke about 'bleeding to death'.

O-O-O

Reverend left the incpaitated hero quickly, knowing that this had dragged on longer than he had expected. He knew his limits and was casually making his way to the exit when he felt about 600 pounds of mean machine ram into him, sending him flying head over heels as he landed painfully, thankfully cushioned what would have been a disabling blow by the soft snow.

"Booyah, you're gonna pay for challenging the Titans!"

The cold, wet, and fatigued man got up from the snow and rubbed his sore chest as Cyborg pressed the offensive. Clearly, seeing Robin's bo staff in his hands had given him all the incentive to be aggressive as Cyborg's metallic fist punched the floored foe squarely in the chest and sent him flying back into a tiled wall, knocking him the breath out of his lungs.

Rev groaned again as he got up, unfurling his palms as he prepared to fend off the next attack. Rev looked up, breathless as the metal man faced him, towering over him menacingly.

"Why can't anything go my way today... You just had to not get Robin's distress call..."

Reverend was a tactical mind, it was the kind of military mind that would be most comfortable sitting in a planning room, meticulously and strategically plotting planned attacks, tactically ruthless and watching as the devastating attack unfurled. He was very much like a grandmaster behind a chess board, with carefully planned attacks, predicting and anticipating his opponent's actions. In his mind, we were all players in a giant chessboard, all trying to achieve some unspeakable goal.

And he was a pure strategist at heart, so when he saw the looming metal figure over him, guessing that Cyborg was perhaps four times his weight, he realized this was really his biggest mismatch. Cyborg's mainly metallic body meant that Reverend's knife would be near-useless, not to mention that metal armor meant that even Xynothium tipped bullets would likely just harmlessly clang off him and Cyborg's immense bulk meant that the robot had the muscle to overcome his agility in a grueling head-on battle.. Or he could just keeping firing energy blasts, this was a fact Rev became painfully aware of as Cyborg shot at him with his cannon, knocking him back again.

Rev gritted his teeth and got to his feet, his mood turning quite 'lethal' as he deflected incoming another energy blast. With a clench of his fist and a flick of his wrist, the energy blast from Cyborg's cannon slammed into the structure of the abandoned residential area. Rev accelerated towards his foe, his fists clenched as he leapt over an incoming fist the size of a large wok. He pressed his palms, hands filled with explosive capsules against the robot body of Cyborg, who promptly tried to shake him off with monstrous strength. Rev met him with little resistance, quickly darting away as the capsules had a short timer.

One large explosion later, as Cyborg collapsed to the floor, the Xynothium explosion doing a good job of overloading his cybernetic joints, a very weary Rev jogged away from the scene, thankful that finally this was all over.

These were his fleeting thoughts until he bumped into a scowling bronze-skinned Tamaranian on the other side.

"You will pay for hurting my friends."

Starfire couldn't see under Rev's mask, but Rev had the look of a man who just had been politely asked to participate in an oral body cavity search. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping, he couldn't believe his luck.

He tried to play the diplomat one last time.

"Listen girl, your friends couldn't stop me, neither can you. It would be best for both of us if you just stepped aside," Rev asked cordially, almost praying that she wouldn't be stubborn enough to just stand in his way.

Starfire just stood there, a determined expression on her face, her hands on her hips imposingly, Rev was good at reading people, especially through their body language, he knew she wasn't going to budge.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying… Sorry about this red, but you just had to be all stubborn…" Rev mumbled under his breath as he dug into his pockets to his dwindling supply of explosive capsules and prepared to swing a fist at the alien girl.

O-O-O

The mysterious masked man sprinted away from the wake of destruction he had intentionally caused. It was a tactically-sound move, but that fact did little to reassure his overactive conscience, which was still currently berating him for smacking a girl around, as even smacking around a superhuman one, a super strong alien girl capable of shooting bolts from her hand, was a bad thing. Hopefully the next Titans would be less mentally-stressful and stressful than the bronze-skinned Tamaranian heroine. Rev had easily shoulder barged the green-faced youth out of the way, and even if it was borderline bullying, Rev was always willing to make the necessary move for the greater good. Plus, it wasn't like he was going to kill them or anything.

Rev was a fine athletic specimen, with his sharp eyes and toned muscles. He also had legs that could gallop like a horse and arms that worked like a honed karate master, in most aspects this would be most impressive. However despite these incredible human attributes, he was only human and that would be his downfall. Rev was mustering an impressive pace but the flexible, adaptable green changeling could do one better

It was while Rev was deliberating when he felt about 120 pounds of mean, green cheetah tackling him to the ground. The explosively quick mammal slammed Rev to the ground and growled menacingly, clearly not very appreciative of the shoulder barge Rev had sent his way moments ago.

The cheetah was one of the marvels of Mother Nature's creation. It could go from 0 to 110 km/h in 3 seconds, which was exactly how long a breather Rev got after smacking Beast Boy. Even the peaks of physical prowess possessed by Rev, the downright superhuman rate of forty-two kilometers per hour, a blistering pace of 11.7 meters per second, a pace that wasn't far off from Usain Bolt. Quite impressive, considering how fatigued and bogged down Rev was with his equipment. Rev was a hit-and-run guy after all, and his always had the feeling that his lack of stamina was going to be the death of him. Despite Rev's impressive performance, he still wasn't able to stand against the cheetah's 'blink and you'll mess it' speed of 120 kilometers per hour, or a whizzing speed of 33 meters per second.

Rev tasted dust in his throat as his metal mask rung painfully. He plummeted face-first into the ground, the impact rattling and almost dislodging his mask. Beast Boy was snarling savagely at Rev. The changeling wasn't actually going to rip Rev's throat out, but intimidation was always a good defense, and Beast Boy had seen what Rev had done to his teammates. Mercy was very rarely reserved for the likes of villains like Reverend.

But Rev had gone too far to be defied now, least of all by a kid he didn't even look like he had started shaving yet. The changeling had his paws pressed over Rev's back, pressing him down in the cold ground and pinning him to the floor… but Rev still had one ace up his sleeve, in both senses of the word.

Beast Boy had neglected to pin Rev's hands down, assuming he wouldn't be able to do anything aside from flail about, but his assumption would soon be proven wrong. Rev slammed the back of his hands into the gravel floor, twitching his wrist to activate his energy shields. The repulse force generated by the shields knocked Rev upright, onto his shaky feet and sent the aggressive feline flying backwards. Beast Boy detransformed, lying painfully on his back… clearly, the surprise attack his been quite effective.

The weary masked warrior wiped his face gingerly before hobbling away, digging into his deep pockets, trying to limp across the next corner, desperately hoping this gambit would day off.

The green changeling was persistent though, and he quickly retransformed into the trusty cheetah and bounded off to try to catch the fleeing villain. Despite the persistant body pains and his aching joints Rev had to adjust from a limping-crawl to a brisk jog as he saw the pursuing opponent, he had to break into a painful sprint as the feline began to draw dangerously close, Rev chanced a glance over his shoulder, dangerously decelerating, losing valuable time and speed. Rev wanted to keep a modest distance between the nasty cat, but Beast Boy was right on his heels.

Rev knew he had to improvise. He had to use the terrain to his advantage, much like he had against the physically proficient Cyborg, in order to defeat this crafty changeling.

Rev grabbed the pole with his gloved hand, while his other fist lay clenched, skirting across the corner, Cheetahs were incredible creatures, capable of astounding speed… but they were savannah creatures, animals of the open plains, who used their speed most efficiently when they could just keep on galloping without changing direction. So naturally, Rev made Beast Boy's life tougher for him as he turned sharply. The green changeling shuddered to a halt before transforming into an imposing gorilla, preparing for Rev's improvised ambush.

The gorilla stalked towards across the corner, only to be greeted by a waving Rev, who greeted the towering primate with several well aimed fists to the monkey's head region, giving Beast Boy's brain a good knocking. He finished it off with a savage kick to the face, knocking a still-transformed Beast Boy down to the ground. Rev finished off his calculated plan, shaking his wrist and fingers, thinking 'that boy sure was thick-skulled'…

Beast Boy was still disoriented, suffering from a mild concussion due to the practiced strike, but he quickly recovered and growled at his opponent, who was casually waving to him, gesturing something explicit. Only then did it hit him. Quite literally, Rev had been cockily waving the changeling farewell, as Beast Boy recognized the dark capsules that lay near his gigantic green feet, the expressive primate showed an expression that surely would be recognized across the animal kingdom, the gorilla's mouth lay gaped and the look on his face suggested exactly one thing.

"_Oh crap…."_

A flash of crimson red and a small explosion of dust and shattered snow droplets later, a profusely sweating Reverend stepped over the detransformed unconscious body of the fallen hero. The green changeling would be fine for the most part, though there could really never be such a thing as 'a good concussion', but he'd live, no doubt about it, as Rev brushed his cloak. The Xynothium powered explosion had stained him and the neighboring area with charred snow and soot, creating an almost artistic effect, an eerie contrast from the hallow sky and the white flurry.

Rev resisted the urge to rip off his constrictively-tight mask and instead quickly hopped away from the platform in which Beast Boy's body laid, soft snow forming on his lifeless form. He knew that while things had been going according to his plan, at least for the most part, things had gone bloodier than Rev would have liked, and he would certainly have liked to do things better… but that couldn't be helped. Rev briskly jogged down the alleyways, looking to get some distance between the Titans, as the snarky inner tactician in Rev reminded him that due to his depleted stamina he would have little chance in beating them again. Moreso if that 'team' thing became a factor as well, because then it would go from 'if you get lucky' to 'throwing up a prayer'.

Time was of the essence, so the grimy, sweaty, dust-smeared man scaled down several walls quickly but carefully. Rev's high-grip hiking boots made life easier, but he still certainly didn't want to do himself an injury. Rev buried his nerves as he looked at the spinning view, then he began the descent, jumping and climbing off apartment balconies and ledges till he reached the absolute ground floor of the whole facility, right outside the district's 'official entrance' or whatever you would call it now. He had finally arrived at his destination. Rev was glad the information they needed happened to be in a place with so many places to hide and run around in. Rev was right on the outskirts of Jump City, and no doubt the Titans would be on his tail by now, so he had to divert them before escaping back to his little base in Chinatown.

O-O-O

There was a grimy abandoned shop across the snowy road, and Rev cautiously trekked towards it, his hand on his holster just in case. Rev gently nudged the boarded-up glass doors open with his shoulder, peeking inside for what he was looking for. The shop had clearly seen better days, the lighting was terrible and there seemed to be some kind of infestation in there, but Rev paid no heed to it as there was only thing on his mind. Rev was always focused in that regard, he had one but one mission and he was going to do everything he had to do to make sure he succeeded in his mission.

The shop was once a convenience store, it was something Rev had noted and had taken into account when he and Sanza had first arrived at the place to scout out potential escape routes, Sanza being the master thief had stated how it would likely be a good place for a hiding spot but Rev was better with improvisation and he had an even better idea. He dug around the place for a while till he found an old-school trolley in serviceable condition and promptly tossed a few random cardboard boxes, cans, expired vegetation, anything he could find till he filled the trolley up. Rev smiled as he did this, feeling oddly like an elderly grandmother going grocery shopping. Rev walked by the counter, pausing for a second as he considered paying till he remembered this wasn't technically stealing and then walked out, smiling as he did so, knowing he was almost done.

Rev inserted a handful of explosive Xynothium capsules into the hastily filled sack of garbage and gave the rusty trolley a good boot, watching as the small wheels on the trolley squealed as it was propelled down the street, the things had a brief timer so Rev set off running until soon he heard a boom that was deafening even from the generous distance that Rev had put between him and the trolley.

"_That should get their attention." _

As Rev jogged in the opposite direction from the improvised bomb of his, Rev slowly walked over to the bus stop and waited casually, pulling down his hood and his dusty trench coat before stripping off his mask so wouldn't look some a cross between a distinguished war veteran and a recent Halloween reject.

Rev wrapped his mask in between his jacket and closed his eyes, wiping some of the grit off his face with the back of his hand, enjoying the feeling of cool air against his face. He felt a light melody waft into his mind and within a second he was singing along, a quiet, harmonious tune. Rev was so into the relaxing soft-rock song that if the Titans had materialized right beside him he wouldn't have batted an eyelid.

_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin'  
And ev'rybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive…_

O-O-O

Wow, this was a fun chapter to write and a really long one. This could have been easily split in half and it still would have been okay. I like to be special for no.7, it's a holy number and all...  
Enjoy readers. No spoilers, but the next chapter is "the union."


End file.
